열여덟 스물아홉 (18 VS 29)
by Cherrserenity
Summary: "Maaf, Anda siapa ya?" Dengan wajah bingung, wanita itu bertanya pada suami yang selama dua tahun ini makan, tidur, dan hidup bersamanya./YUNJAE, MINSU/GENDERSWITCH.
1. Prolog

—**18 VS 29—**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Other casts will be revealed later.**

**YUNJAE.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Told ya before!**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Ji Suhyun dengan judul yang sama(2003), cerita sepenuhnya milik Ji Suhyun hanya beberapa yang saya potong &amp; ubah termasuk pemeran dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin jadi janda!"

Melihat kemarahan istrinya yang tidak ada habisnya, seketika Yunho merasa ragu. Awalnya Yunho berpikir bahwa istrinya, Kim Jaejoong, hanya bercanda.

Janda?!

_Kata 'Janda' yang aku tahu mengarah pada wanita yang suaminya meninggal. Dengan kata lain, wanita di hadapanku ini berharap suaminya meninggal? Seandainya bercanda pun, bagaimana bisa ia berkata sejauh itu?_

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" tukas Yunho. Jaejoong tidak memedulikannya dan langsung melontarkan bom kedua.

"Kalau kau menolak bercerai, aku akan bunuh diri. Makanya, sebelum itu terjadi, lebih baik kita akhiri saja!"

Yunho terus memandang mata istrinya, yang selama dua tahun imi makan, bertengkar, dan berbagi selimut dengannya.

Hening selama tiga menit.

Akhirnya Yunho sadar istrinya tidak sedang bercanda. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan serius mulai muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Alasannya apa? Aku punya salah padamu?"

"Aku benci wajah tampanmu yang menjijikan itu."

Huh? Rupanya dia merasa terganggu dengan wajah tampan Yunho yang selalu dipuji-puji?

"Kau tidak bisa menjadikan itu sebagai alasan perceraian! Carilah alasan yang lebih masuk akal!"

_Misalnya karena selingkuh, tidak memenuhi kewajiban, atau apapun yang bisa diterima hakim. Paling tidak juga cari alasan yang bisa ku terima._

Setelah beberapa saat, Yunho mulai bertanya pada Jaejoong layaknya orang yang sedang mencari jawaban ujian.

"Apa karena waktu itu aku tidak mengizinkamu belajar ke luar negeri?"

Hanya itulah satu-satunya kemungkinan yang bisa Yunho pikirkan tapi sebenarnya ia tak yakin.

"Meskipun aku ingin belajar ke luar negeri, tapi hal seperti itu tidak mungkin sampai menyebabkan perceraian. Kau tahu sendiri kan, di Korea ini seorang Janda akan lebih sulit melanjutkan pendidikannya."

"Lalu apa alasanmu sebenarnya?!"

Sebelum mengungkit masalah perceraian, Jaejoong sudah dapat membayangkan reaksi gelisah Yunho. Akhirnya, ia memberi tahu alasan yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak kemarin malam.

"Kau tahu sebutan apa yang pantas bagi seorang wanita biasa yang berhasil menikahi pangeran tampan sepertimu di dunia yang bukan dongeng ini? Pe-nyi-hir! Aku sudah muak menerima panggilan itu dari para penggemarmu!"

Jawaban itu menusuk hati Yunho, raut wajahnya berubah. Yunho tak suka dengan jawaban yang baru saja Jaejoong ucapkan.

"Cuma itu? Aneh sekali kau menuntut cerai hanya karena alasan seperti itu."

"Kalau kau takut reputasimu tercemar, kau bisa mengatakan pada media bahwa kau lah yang menceraikanku. Bagiku itu tak masalah."

Yunho, yang selama ini sabar kini mulai marah.

_Perceraian tidak masalah katamu?_

"Siapa takut hah?! Baik, kalau itu maumu. Kita cerai! Tapi jawab, apa salahku?"

Yunho benar-benar ingin mendengar alasan itu. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun lebih ia mengenal Jaejoong, tepatnya sejak mereka masih di sekolah menengah atas. Sebelum menjadi istrinya, Jaejoong tidak pernah meledak-ledak seperti ini.

Yunho justru berpikir Jaejoong lah yang berkhianat dan itu membuatnya tertekan.

Saat Yunho meminta Jaejoong menjawab, wanita itu malah menitikan airmata dan Yunho bisa melihat jelas itu.

_Kau menangis? Seorang Kim Jaejoong menangis?_

Tangisan Jaejoong lebih membuatnya panik dibanding ketika istrinya itu mengatakan ingin bercerai.

Jaejoong terus meneteskan airmata seolah-olah dialah yang sedang dituntut cerai. Lalu akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat ini aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk terus berada di sampingmu. Sekarang, aku sangat membencimu sampai rasanya ingin melupakan namamu."

Yunho tak bisa lagi menerima keadaan ini. Pernyataan Jaejoong bahwa wanita itu ingin melupakan namanya sudah memperjelas keinginannya untuk berpisah.

Kemudian, Yunho menyalakan rokok. Sebelum menikah, ia pernah berjanji pada Jaejoong akan berhenti merokok di hadapan istrinya.

Situasi berubah menjadi sangat kacau. Jaejoong hanya bisa diam memandangi suaminya yang sengaja merokok di hadapannya. Saat rokok itu sudah tinggal setengah, Yunho angkat bicara.

"Apa kau benar-benar sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan sekarang? Kalau memang itu maumu, terserah. Kau tidak akan bisa hidup bersama denganku lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Apa kau bisa hidup tanpaku?"

Namun Jaejoong tahu, sinar mata Yunho mengatakan, _Aku hitung sampai tiga. Cepat bilang kalau semua yang kau katakan ini hanya bercanda!_

Sayangnya, Jaejoong tidak sedang bercanda dan tidak berniat menarik kembali kata-katanya. Yunho hanya memandangi Jaejoong sambil menunggu jawabannya.

Dengan tegas, Jaejoong menjawab.

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa hidup tanpamu."

**.**

**.**

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

Sejak hari itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong tidur di kamar terpisah. Mereka mengajukan surat permohonan cerai, lalu menandatanganinya. Setelah itu Yunho mulai merokok lagi

"Untuk sementara waktu, wartawan pasti akan heboh. Kau sudah mempersiapkan diri kan?"

Jaejoong tahu, para wartawan bisa sangat menakutkan kalau sedang mengejar-ngejar objek beritanya. Dia mengangguk.

"Aku sudah siap."

Menurut data yang tertera dalam dokumen perceraian, kini secara hukum, logika dan fisik mereka berdua sudah bukan suami istri lagi.

Yunho memandang istri yang sudah dua tahun tinggal bersamanya itu, ia kini melihatnya seperti wanita lain dan akhirnya ia mengangkat tangan untuk bersalaman dengan Jaejoong.

"Hiduplah dengan baik, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong menerima jabatan tangan dan ucapan Yunho sebagai salam perpisahan mereka.

"Kau juga, hiduplah dengan baik. Semoga kau bisa menikah lagi dengan wanita yang jauh lebih baik."

Mendengar itu, Yunho kembali memasang ekspresi dinginnya. Ia melepas jabatan tangan mereka dan tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

"Dalam hidupku, menikah hanya sekali."

Jaejoong tahu Yunho akan berkata seperti itu. Setelah itu, ia memberi ciuman terakhirnya di pipi Yunho. Ciuman itu membuat mata Yunho sedikit membesar.

Setelah melepasnya, Jaejoong tersenyum seolah tak ada beban.

"Kau bilang ingin melupakan namaku kan?" ucap Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar sampai memperlihatkan deret gigi rapi miliknya.

"Ya, pasti... Aku akan melupakanmu."

**.**

**.**

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah.

Sesuai yang dijadwalkan, hari itu adalah hari dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong harus mengantar dokumen yang nantinya akan mengesahkan perceraian mereka di Pengadilan Negeri.

Harusnya mereka pergi bersama, tapi karena Yunho ada urusan di lokasi syuting, Jaejoong pergi dengan mobilnya sendiri. Dalam perjalanannya, ia teringat kenangan sebelas tahun yang lalu.

Kali pertama ia bertemu seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Musim semi tahun 2003.

Jaejoong ingat ketika ia melihat wajah pria itu untuk pertama kalinya—pria tampan yang terkenal karena tabiat buruknya di Myeongseong High School.

"Hmm... Dia tampan."

Namun ketika So Eun—teman Jaejoong menyatakan cinta dan mengajaknya berpacaran, pria itu menjawab dengan satu kalimat ketus.

"Tidak mau."

Seharusnya seorang pria bisa menolak pernyataan cinta seorang wanita dengan cara baik-baik. Misalnya dengan beralasan sebentar lagi mau ujian, mereka terlalu muda, atau memang sedang tidak ingin berpacaran.

Yang pasti, jangan sampai menyakiti perasaan si wanita. Tapi, pria itu tampaknya tidak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain.

"Aku tidak ada waktu dan tidak terpikir juga untuk berpacaran dengan wanita sepertimu."

Jaejoong tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilihatnya itu.

"Ternyata ada ya orang semenyebalkan itu!" gumam Jaejoong, yang menyaksikan langsung bagaimana temannya ditolak. Merasa tidak senang dengan pria dingin yang suka menyakiti perasaan wanita itu, ia berseru "Cukup!"

Yunho membalikkan tubuh, mencari suara yang setengah berteriak itu. Jaejoong lah yang pertama kali dilihatnya, seorang wanita cantik yang sesungguhnya tak ada hubungan dengan kejadian ini.

"Ada apa? Mau minta tanda tangan?" ejek Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangkat bibirnya asimetris, menunjukan ekspresi jijik.

"Menggelikan."

Selesai berbicara, Jaejoong melempar penghapus papan tulis yang sejak tadi ia bawa karena sedang piket.

Penghapus itu melayang tepat ke wajah Yunho dan yang dilempar masih bengong seperti orang bodoh.

Banyak yang bertanya, siapa wanita yang berani melakukan hal itu pada pria yang tak punya hati bernama Jung Yunho ini. Mereka seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, penghapus papan tulis penuh bubuk kapur mengenai wajah pangeran yang terkenal seantero Myeongseong.

Mereka saling menatap sengit.

Baik Yunho, maupun Jaejoong tak pernah berpikir bahwa delapan tahun kemudian, mereka akan menikah dan menjadi sepasang suami istri.

.

.

.

Kenangan sebelas tahun yang lalu itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri. Tapi seharusnya ia tak memikirkan hal lain saat menyetir, karena bisa saja ada anak kecil yang berlari di depan mobilnya seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

"Astaga!"

Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga membanting stir agar tak menabrak anak kecil itu. Ia beruntung karena peristiwa mengerikan itu dapat dihindarinya.

Tapi sayang, ia tak dapat menghindari pohon di depannya. Mobilnya menabrak pohon itu dengan keras hingga membuat tubuhnya terguncang dan kepalanya terbentur, lalu semuanya berubah gelap.

Jaejoong harus menyerahkan dokumen perceraiannya sebelum matahari terbenam, tapi ia merasa tak kuat lagu.

Sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya, yang muncul di kepalanya hanyalah pertanyaan Yunho.

_Apa kau bisa hidup tanpaku?_

Sebenarnya saat itu Jaejoong ingin menjawab "Iya, aku sanggup berpura-pura bisa hidup tanpamu."

Ternyata, di hari ketika ia tak bersama Yunho, Jaejoong justru mendapat kecelakaan.

Ia tak mengira bahwa perceraian yang sebelumnya ia inginkan mungkin tidak bisa menjadi kenyataan.

**.**

**.**

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

_Mana mungkin ahjussi jahat itu adalah suamiku? Aku masih delapan belas tahun dan belum menikah! Bisa-bisanya ia bilang aku sudah dua puluh sembilan tahun. Tapi aku kaget saat melihat wajahku sendiri di cermin... benarkah ini aku? Rambut panjang, wajah yang sangat dewasa... Ah! Yang jelas aku tidak akan peduli pada orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai suamiku itu. Aku akan tetap bersikap seperti anak umur delapan belas tahun. Suka atau tidak suka. _— Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

_Waktu itu, dia bilang ingin melupakanku. Dan itu terjadi; dia kecelakaan, hilang ingatan, dan mengira dirinya masih delapan belas tahun. Bagaimanapun aku bilang bahwa aku suaminya dan umurnya dua puluh sembilan, ia tetap tak percaya. Baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti, Kim Jaejoong. Aku akan membuatmu mengingat dan memanggil namaku lagi. Aku akan membuatmu hidup bersamaku lagi. Suka atau tidak suka._ —Jung Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuhu~

Proyek baru dari novel yang juga menarik perhatian saya. Meski ratingnya jauh lebih menarik the Last 2% tapi saya juga suka novel ini.

Bahasanya saya sederhanain karena jujur di novel itu rada susah dicerna—menurut saya. Dan, sabar ya buat tokoh Yunho yang disini bener-bener bertabiat buruk. Sekali lagi,** cerita ini milik Ji Suhyun **dan saya hanya me-_remake_nya.

Jja, ada yang berminat lanjut?

.

_Ok, see ya in the next chap guys! :*_

.

.

.

.

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**


	2. Berhati-hatilah dengan Ucapanmu

—**18 VS 29—**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu, Changmin, Jessica, Woobin.**

**YUNJAE, MINSU.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Told ya before!**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Ji Suhyun dengan judul yang sama(2003), cerita sepenuhnya milik Ji Suhyun hanya beberapa yang saya potong &amp; ubah termasuk pemeran dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Satu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tolong jangan pergi. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu._

Dialog yang sama dengan isi pikirannya itu membuatnya geli, tapi karena Yunho digaji untuk film ini, terpaksa ia harus menghafal dialog itu. Sebenarnya ia paling tidak bisa mengulang hal semacam itu. Apalagi kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang tidak bisa ia katakan pada istrinya.

Yunho tiba-tiba penasaran.

_Bagaimana ya, seandainya aku mengatakan kalimat itu di malam sebelum kami berpisah? Apa reaksinya akan seperti lawan mainku? Apa dia tidak jadi meninggalkanku?_

Sutradara merasa puas dengan akting Yunho. Kalau bukan karena dering ponsel Yunho, mungkin sang sutradara sudah memberi aba-aba OK dan lanjut ke scene berikutnya.

"Siapa sih yang menelepon saat syuting begini!" Gerutu sang sutradara.

"Ponsel saya, pak."

Kalau saja itu bukan suara ponsel Yunho, selaku pemeran utama, sutradara pasti sudah marah-marah.

Mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya sesaat, Yunho mengangkat panggilan itu. Tak lama, wajahnya berubah tegang. Kemudian, Yunho pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan lokasi syuting. Tak peduli pada kru dan sutradara yang berteriak kesal.

"Yah! Jung Yunho! Sekarang masih syuting! Mau kemana kau?!"

Yunho mengabaikannya.

Yang terngiang kini hanya suara adik iparnya, Junsu yang baru saja menelponnya.

_"Oppa, Jaejoong unnie kecelakaan. Mobilnya menabrak mobil. Saat ini unnie dilarikan ke rumah sakit."_

Sekuat tenaga, Yunho menuju _basement _gedung itu. Begitu menemukan mobilnya, ia mulai menyumpah-nyumpah.

"Kim Jaejoong! Dasar wanita menyebalkan! Ini yang kau bilang hidup dengan baik?!"

Mobilnya segera menembus sore yang mulai gelap.

**.**

**.**

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

"Syukurlah pasien selamat, kecelakaannya hanya menyebabkan beberapa luka."

Demi mendengar penjelasan dokter tentang kondisi istrinya, Yunho langsung pergi ke rumah sakit dari lokasi syuting. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Berita kecelakaan istrinya seakan membuat Yunho gelap mata, ia berlari sekencang mungkin ke kamar dimana Jaejoong berbaring.

Dan yang ia temukan adalah Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur dengan begitu nyamannya.

Yunho memang berharap Jaejoong tidak patah kaki atau semacamnya, tapi ia cukup kesal melihat Jaejoong tertidur dengan dengkuran halus dan plester yang membalut kepalanya. Ia merasa seperti begitu bodoh yang dengan kalapnya berlari ke rumah sakit ini.

Ia ingin membangunkan Jaejoong, namun nyatanya wanita itu sudah bangun duluan karena mendengar suara langkah Yunho.

"Enak ya? Katanya bisa hidup dengan baik, lalu ini apa? Sehari saja tak bisa." kata Yunho.

Biasanya Jaejoong akan marah jika mendengar Yunho yang berkata sinis seperti itu, ia akan memanggil nama lengkap suaminya itu keras-keras dan protes. Tapi kali ini tidak, ia hanya memandang Yunho dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku, huh?"

Raut bingung yang tercetak di wajah Jaejoong membuat Yunho khawatir.

Dari luar terlihat sehat-sehat saja,tapi jangan-jangan ada yang bermasalah di dalamnya.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan menyentuh wajahnya, khawatir terjadi sesuatu.

"Jaejoongie, mana yang sakit? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar karena disentuh Yunho. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangan Yunho seperti menyingkirkan seekor serangga. Sikap ini membuat Yunho kesal.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini?"

Istrinya terus menatapnya seperti baru pertama kali bertemu, Jaejoong terlihat sangat bingung—berkali-kali ia mengerjap dan menggaruk kepalanya, tampaknya tak mengenali Yunho.

"Maaf, Anda siapa ya?"

Yunho tidak begitu kaget saat mendengar kalimat itu. Sejak Jaejoong minta cerai, rasanya tidak ada hal yang mengejutkan lagi baginya. Ia masih berpikir ini akal-akalan istrinya.

"Apa-apaan heh? Kau mau memberi kejutan setelah kecelakaan ini?"

Tapi, Yunho mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh saat mendengar istrinya menjawab, "Buat apa memberi kejutan pada orang asing? Ini dimana ya? Rumah sakit?"

Jaejoong terus memperhatikan Yunho bagai melihat hantu. Yunho memang sedang berantakan sekarang—efek terburu-buru menyusul Jaejoong, tapi tentu saja itu tak mengurangi ketampanan dan kharismanya.

"Apa katamu? Coba katakan sekali lagi?" tanya Yunho sambil mendekati tubuh Jaejoong dan mencengkram tangannya.

Jaejoong jadi berpikir pria di hadapannya ini sangat aneh. Dengan berani, wanita itu menjawab, "Saya tidak kenal siapa Anda, jadi lebih baik lepaskan sebelum saya teriak. Sakit tahu!"

Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong, bukan karena takut Jaejoong akan berteriak, melainkan karena ia harus segera memanggil dokter. Ia menekan bel di dekat ranjang Jaejoong lalu kembali menatap istrinya itu.

Mengumpulkan keberanian, akhirnya Jaejoong bisa bersuara, "Sebenarnya _Ahjussi _ini siapa sih?"

"_Ahjussi_?"

Yunho syok mendengar kata _'Ahjussi' _dari mulut istrinya, padahal jelas-jelas mereka sebaya. Ia jadi ingat kata-kata Jaejoong waktu itu.

_"Saat ini aku membencimu, sampai rasanya aku ingin melupakanmu dan semua yang berhubungan denganmu."_

Yunho memandang sengit pada istrinya, jengkel karena keinginan wanita itu terkabul.

"Aku? Aku ini suamimu." jawab Yunho.

"Su-suami?!"

Jaejoong sampai tak sanggup berkata-kata. Baginya, pria ini bahkan belum sepuluh menit ia temui. Sebelum sempat ia menuduh Yunho bercanda, sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.

"Loh? _Unnie _udah sadar rupanya. Syukurlah, aku tadi pergi sebentar untuk beli minuman. Yunho _oppa_, lihat kan? Sudah ku bilang _unnie_-ku ini kebal."

Suara itu berasal dari seorang wanita berambut sebahu yang tak lain adalah adik Jaejoong, Junsu.

Di tangan Junsu ada tiga kaleng jus dan ia menyodorkan salah satunya pada Jaejoong.

"_Unnie_, jus jeruk kan? Eum, kenapa? Tidak mau?"

Jaejoong tak mengambil jus jeruk itu dan malah balik bertanya pada adiknya.

"_Unnie _ini... siapa ya?"

_Unnie_?!

Dua puluh detik kemudian, para dokter datang.

**.**

**.**

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

"Nyonya Kim Jaejoong, apa Anda kenal orang ini?" tanya dokter seraya menunjuk Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Tidak kenal. Dia _Ahjussi _yang baru saja saya lihat."

Jawaban yang sama sekali tidak disangka. Kali ini dokter menunjuk orang kedua—Junsu—yang tadi Jaejoong panggil _'Unnie'_.

"Gadis ini, siapa?"

Jaejoong kembali menggeleng. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa _Ahjussi _dan _Unnie _yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu terus menatap aneh padanya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, dokter bertanya pada Jaejoong, "Apa Anda tahu ini tahun berapa, nyonya?"

"Tentu saja, ini tahun 2003." Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum percaya diri. Kata-kata itu membuat Yunho ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding, dan Junsu menjatuhlan kaleng jus yang dipegangnya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, dokter meminta Yunho dan Junsu datang ke ruang perawatan untuk mendengar hasil diagnosis.

"Kami masih harus melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan lagi, tapi sepertinya istri Anda mengalami amnesia. Nyonya Kim Jaejoong berpikir bahwa ia masih di tahun 2003, dimana usianya masih delapan belas tahun."

"Ini tidak mungkin. Dokter mau bilang Jaejoong _unnie _hilang ingatan seperti di drama-drama?"

"Memang kejadian ini tidak biasa, tapi itu bukan masalah. Bisa saja hal yang lebih parah terjadi, misalnya dia malah kembali ke masa anak-anak. Beruntung dalam kasus istri anda, dia hanya kembali ke usia delapan belas tahun"

_Bersyukur? Apanya yang bersyukur? Bersyukur atas kondisinya sekarang yang tidak mengenali suami dan adiknya sendiri? Anda sedang menghibur kami atau apa?!_

Yunho ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu, tapi ia berusaha untuk sabar dan mengontrol emosinya. Lalu, dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang umumnya orang tanya pada dokter di rumah sakit.

"Jadi, kapan kira-kira dia bisa pulih?"

Dan tentu saja, jawaban semua dokter selalu sama.

"Untuk saat ini kami belum bisa memastikan. Kita hanya bisa berharap."

**.**

**.**

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

"_Oppa_! Tunggu! Mau kemana? Tenanglah sedikit." Teriak Junsu pada Yunho yang berjalan terburu-buru menuju ruang rawat Jaejoong.

Setibanya disana, Jaejoong sedang duduk di tempat tidur. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan bahwa ia tak mengenal Yunho.

Yunho menatapnya tajam. Bisa-bisanya ia mengaku masih berumur delapan belas tahhn, padahal jelas-jelas umur mereka sama; dua puluh sembilan tahun!

"_Ahjussi_?"

Kata _'Ahjussi' _yang Jaejoong lontarkan tanpa berpikir itu membuat kesabaran Yunho habis. Ia memegang tangan Jaejoong, lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Lepaskan! Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku!"

Yunho mengabaikan perkataan Jaejoong.

Di kamar mandi, Yunho menghadapkan Jaejoong pada cermin.

"Lihat baik-baik wajahmu sendiri di cermin!"

Seketika Jaejoong meragukan matanya sendiri. Orang yang dilihatnya di cermin itu begitu asing, seperti baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Wajah dewasa dan rambut panjangnya, ia sama sekali tak mengenal pantulan dirinya sendiri disana.

Perlahan Jaejoong menyentuh wajahnya. Ia menyentuh dahinya yang diplester, dan di cermin, wanita itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Perasaan takut mulai muncul, disana juga ada bayangan pria yang menariknya kesini. Pria dengan wajah tampan namun dingin dan asing.

"Masih berpikir usiamu delapan belas tahun?"

Jaejoong berbalik, menatap Yunho di hadapannya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong, menatap tajam dengan kedua mata musangnya.

"Kau puas karena keinginanmu untuk melupakanku akhirnya terkabul?" ucapnya geram.

Jaejoong tak mengenali pria di hadapannya, juga tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu terus terlihat kesal. Ia bahkan tak memahami perkataan pria itu sedikitpun. Yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah ketakutan, pria asing ini seperti ingin menerkamnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena ketakutan.

"Dengar, sudah cukup main-mainnya." ujar Yunho, ia menatap Jaejoong sambil mengusap rambut hingga pipi istrinya itu.

Jaejoong sebenarnya ingin menyingkirkan tangan itu, tapi anehnya ia tak bisa. Ia hanya mampu membalas tatapan Yunho.

"Candaanmu kali ini adalah yang paling mengejutkan di antara candaanmu yang lain, bahkan sangat mengejutkan. Ini lebih mengguncang dibandingkan kata-katamu sebelumnya. Karena itu, hentikanlah. Sudah cukup. Atau aku bisa semakin marah."

Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong menghentikan kebohongannya. Kemudian, dengan tampang serius ia bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku?"

Entah mengapa, Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa bersalah saat menatap mata Yunho yang berubah sendu. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa mengingat siapa pria ini.

"Maaf, saya benar-benar tidak mengenal Anda."

Yunho mengalihkan wajah, mendecih pelan lalu kembali menatap istrinya yang memasang ekspresi bersalah itu.

Semua ini membuatnya nyaris gila.

"Maaf? Maaf katamu?" Yunho merasa lelah, ia kemudian mendekati wanita yang hampir dua puluh senti lebih pendek darinya. Mereka berdiri sangat dekat. Direngkuhnya pinggang ramping Jaejoong hingga tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain.

"Kalau sedekat ini bagaimana? Bisa ingat?"

Sebelum Jaejoong menjawab, bahkan mengerti situasinya saat ini, Yunho sudah lebih dulu menyambar bibirnya dengan ganas.

Jaejoong yang kaget berusaha mendorong, tapi mendapat perlawanan itu Yunho justru menghimpit tubuh Jaejoong di dinding dan tetap menciumnya.

Jaejoong tak bisa bergerak, saat ia ingin bersuara pun, Yunho tak membiarkan. Kedua tangannya dipegang erat oleh pria itu dan bibirnya masih terus dilumat kasar.

Yang Jaejoong tahu, ciuman itu baru terjadi hari ini. Ini ciuman pertamanya, karena ia tak bisa mengingat puluhan—bahkan ratusan ciuman yang sudah mereka lakukan saat pacaran dan menikah.

Yunho berharap ciumannya bisa memberi efek. Tapi Jaejoong justru terlihat tak terbiasa. Seperti sebuah _first kiss_, wanita itu tak membalasnya. Disinilah Yunho sadar bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar melupakannya, lupa bahwa mereka pernah berteman, berpacaran, bahkan menikah.

Yunho yang sedih segera melepaskan ciuman itu, ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam lalu masih sambil menatap Jaejoong ia membuka mulutnya.

"Kau memang sudah melupakanku ternyata. Kau bahkan melupakan ciuman dan sentuhanku."

Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin sekali menampar Yunho, tapi ia urung. Tangannya hanya terkepal erat karena melihat ekspresi Yunho yang seperti sudah ditampar.

Pria itu tersenyum miris sambil bergumam sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Dasar bodoh."

Sindiran itu tentu saja membuat Jaejoong kesal. Siapa yang bodoh? Ia selalu ada di peringkat teratas di kelasnya kok.

Wanita itu kembali menatap cermin, rautnya terlihat sedih saat ini. Entah sedih karena dikatai bodoh, atau karena ciuman Yunho.

"Sebenarnya dia kenapa sih?! Aku kan tidak tahu apa-apa!" geramnya.

Memang lucu karena Jaejoong menganggap ini ciuman pertamanya. Nyatanya ciuma pertamanya sudah diberikan oleh Yunho beberapa tahun silam.

Entah kenapa, rasanya Jaejoong sangat ingin menangis saat ini.

**.**

**.**

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

Junsu, yang sejak awal sampai akhir menatap kakak dan kakak iparnya berciuman dari luar pintu kamar mandi sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya itu menangis.

"Uwah... Aku iri. Benar-benar seperti di drama."

Junsu tak menyesal sedikitpun karena sudah mengintip adegan tadi. Namun setelah Yunho keluar dengan gusar, Junsu dikagetkan dengan sebuah sentuhan di pundaknya, gadis itu berjengit kaget.

"Aduh... Siapa sih?!" mata Junsu melotot ketika menemukan sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Ya ampun, ternyata kau. Kan sudah kubilang, beri aba-aba kalau mau bicara dengan orang lain. Aku kaget tahu. Kalau aku jantungan memangnya kau mau bertanggung jawab?" Gerutu Junsu mendramatisir.

Pelaku yang mengagetkan gadis itu adalah seorang pria tinggi yang tampan, adik dari kakak iparnya, Jung Changmin.

Changmin dan Junsu memang seperti kucing dan anjing.

Berbeda dengan Yunho yang sempurna, Changmin adalah seorang tunarungu dan tunawicara, ia berkomunikasi dengan membaca gerakan bibir lalu bicara dengan bahasa isyarat.

_"Jantungan? Kau berlebihan." _

Sebelum diserang balik oleh Junsu yang sebaya dengannya, Changmin buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi dan menghampiri kakak iparnya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat kakaknya memarahi kakak ipar kesayangannya itu

Jaejoong terisak, dan Changmin heran karena tak biasanya ia begini.

"_Nuna kenapa? Aku dengar nuna kecelakaan. Lukanya parah tidak? Nuna menangis karena sakit?" _tanya Changmin dalam bahasa isyarat pada Jaejoong.

Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Junsu hanya melihat heran pada tingkah Changmin yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Jaejoong itu kakaknya siapa sih?

"_Nuna, kenapa menangis seperti ini? Apa ini sakit sekali?" _Jaejoong tak mengenali Changmin tapi setidaknya ia bisa melihat sorot mata Changmin jauh lebih hangat dibanding Yunho.

"Aku mau pulang... Aku benci disini." Changmin membawa kakak iparnya itu ke dalam pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, namun tatapannya tertuju pada Junsu.

"_Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"_

"Hanya padamu, _unnie _tak memanggil _'oppa'_."

Changmin makin bingung.

"_Oppa? Maksudnya apa?" _

Changmin memang tak mengerti situasi saat ini. Tapi ia tetap berusaha menenangkan kakak iparnya itu, tak sadar bahwa Junsu melipat tangan di depan dada dan merubah raut wajahnya.

Begitu mereka kembali bertemu tatap, Junsu mendecih pelan.

"Kau ini lucu ya. _Unnie _kan istrinya Yunho _oppa_, kenapa kau begitu perhatian?Jangan-jangan kau punya perasaan pada Jaejoong _unnie_."

Changmin yang membaca gerakan bibir Junsu terbelalak. Ia menjawab kalimat itu dengan singkat.

"_Mana mungkin."_

**.**

**.**

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

Changmin menitipkan Jaejoong pada Junsu, lalu menelusuri rumah sakit untuk mencari kakak kandungnya, Yunho.

Setelah satu jam, akhirnya ia menemukan Yunho yang ada di lantai paling atas rumah sakit, pria itu tampaknya tak peduli dengan cuaca malam yang cukup dingin.

"Oh, Kau..." Yunho yang memyadari kedatangan adiknya segera mematikan rokok. Suaranya terdengar sangat berbeda dari biasanya dan Changmin memang sudah hafal wajah sedih kakaknya itu.

"Katanya dia tak mengenalku." Yunho tertawa sedih sesaat.

"Bahkan namaku pun tidak ingat. Kim Jaejoong sudah melupakan Jung Yunho, menggelikan ya?"

Dahi Changmin berkerut, ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya jika ada di posisi Yunho saat ini, tapi ia mencoba menasihati kakaknya itu.

"_Meski begitu, hyung harus tetap bersama Jaejoong nuna. Nuna pasti bingung karena merasa sendirian."_

"Tapi dia bahkan tak ingat aku! Dia tak mengingatku, Changmin-ah!" pekik Yunho seperti orang gila.

"Padahal aku bahkan mengingat setiap bagian kecil darinya, aku mengingat jelas hembusan nafasnya, kebiasaan tidurnya, omelannya, tatapan matanya, helaian rambutnya... Aku ingat! Kenapa dia tidak? Dia lupa namaku! Bagaimana Kim Jaejoong bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak lahir, Changmin merasa begitu kasihan melihat Yunho yang begitu berantakan saat ini.

"_Hyung, aku tahu mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi ada yang harus ku sampaikan." _kata Changmin dengan perasaan bersalah.

Yunho menaikan alis, menunjukkan ekspresi _apa-itu?_

"_Haraboji sudah tahu kalau Jaejoong nuna kecelakaan."_

Yunho terkejut.

"Apa? Siapa yang berani memberitahu _Haraboji_? Kau?"

"_Memangnya aku gila? Bukan aku, sungguh!" _sangkal Changmin. Tidak mungkin kan ia menceburkan dirk dalam bahaya? Memberitahu pada kakeknya bahwa cucu menantu kesayangannga kecelakaan sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Kakek mereka terlalu menyayangi Jaejoong.

Mata Yunho bergerak gelisah, "Pokoknya untuk sementara waktu, jangan sampai _haraboji _bertemu dengan Jaejoong."

"_Aku mengerti, hyung." _Kakak beradik itu akhirnya sepakat. Namun nyatanya hal menakutkan bukan hanya berasal dari kakek mereka.

Masih ada hal lain yang menakutkan.

**.**

**.**

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

"Cuma ku tinggal ke kamar mandi sebentar, _unnie _sudah menghilang!" Junsu kelimpungan, wajahnya berubah pucat.

Yunho pun panik melihat tempat tidur Jaejoong yang kosong. Selanjutnya, ia buru-buru keluar. Yunho tak boleh diam saja—bisa saja Jaejoong dalam bahaya saat ini.

Sambil melewati pasien dan perawat-perawat yang ada di rumah sakit itu, Yunho hanya menggeram pelan.

_Kim Jaejoong, awas kalau sampai ketemu!_

**.**

**.**

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong belum jauh dari rumah sakit, ia hanya duduk di sebuah halte yang berjarak lima ratus meter dari rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat semula.

Ia terduduk disana, penampilannya yang menggunakan piyama rumah sakit cukup mencolok bagi beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu bus, tapi sepertinya Jaejoong tak peduli.

Wanita yang divonis mengidap amnesia itu menatap ke dinding halte yang memantulkan bayangannya. Sama seperti di cermin tadi, ia tak percaya akan sosoknya yang terlihat lebih dewasa saat ini.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku kan masih berumur delapan belas tahun." Ia menggerutu, menunduk sesaat lalu mendapati sebuah papan iklan yang tak jauh darinya

Sebuah iklan jam tangan, namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sosok yang ada di papan iklan itu lah yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Itu kan _Ahjussi _jahat tadi." ditunjuknya papan itu dengan rasa takjub. Meski memang tampan, tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tak mengira kalau pria arogan itu adalah seorang model.

Ekspresi Jaejoong berubah masam, ia mencebilkan bibir. Saat menemukan sebuah ide, ia menatap ke sekelilingnya.

Bagus, tak ada orang.

Jaejoong memungut sebuah kaleng bekas yang sudah tak berbentuk dari tanah, dengan sekuat tenaga ia melempar kaleng itu ke papan iklan.

Strike! Tepat kena wajahnya.

Jaejoong terkekeh geli.

"Apa itu membuatmu puas?"

"_Omo_!" Jaejoong nyaris saja melonjak kaget, saat ia berbalik, Yunho sudah ada di hadapannya. Tentu saja ia harus mundur dua langkah.

"Kau!"

"Apa? Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menyusahkan! Kembali ke rumah sakit!"

"Tidak mau! Kau saja yang ke sana!"

"Apa? Kau berani melawanku?"

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku takut huh?" Jaejoong mengangkat dagunya. Namun itu hanya gertakan, ia sendiri tahu kalau kakinya gemetar karena takut.

Begitu Yunho mengambil satu langkah maju, ia bahkan sudah panik.

"Jangan mendekat kau _ahjussi _mesum jahat!"

Yunho tak percaya dengan sebutan itu.

"Kau bilang apa? Siapa yang mesum?"

"Kau! _Ahjussi _seenaknya menciumku. Padahal itu kan ciuman pertama yang harusnya kuberikan pada orang yang ku cintai."

Setiap kali berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, rasanya Yunho ingin meledak.

"Dengar ya. Pertama, aku ini suamimu. Kedua, kau memang mencintaiku. Ketiga, Demi Tuhan... itu bukan ciuman pertamamu."

"Bohong. Kau dan _unnie _yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Junsu... Kalian semua pembohong! Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin pulang."

Yunho memijat pelipisnya. Ia mulai lelah dengan semua ini sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kau mau pulang? Baiklah... Ikut aku. Kau pasti akan menangis." pria itu langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya untuk mengambil mobil di parkiran rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong ingat ini, jalan kecil dimana ia sering bermain bersama Junsu sewaktu kecil. Dan tak jauh dari sini, di ujung jalan ini adalah rumahnya—

Mata Jaejoong membesar saat tak menemukan bangunan yang ia kenal sebagai rumah, melainkan sebuah bangunan apartemen empat lantai disana.

Melihat berapa kalipun Jaejoong tahu harusnya disana letak rumahnya.

"Itu... Rumahku..." Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho, jarinya menunjuk bangunan tersebut.

Yunho hanya menggendikan bahu, mengejek sepertinya.

"Ini 2014... Rumahmu sudah dibangun menjadi apartemen itu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu."

Ekspresi Jaejoong semakin berubah sendu. Jadi ini semua benar?

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Kau akan menangis."

Jaejoong melirik sengit pria menyebalkan itu dan bersumpah ingin membunuhnya.

**.**

**.**

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

"_Jja_..." Yunho meletakkan sekaleng jus jeruk di hadapan Jaejoong yang masih murung. Ia masih tak bisa menerima keadaan ini, tapi mengingkarinya pun percuma... hanya buang-buang tenaga.

Wanita itu meminum jusnya sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Yunho dengan sekaleng birnya.

Yunho yang mendapati hal itu menatap balik.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja... Apa _ahjussi _tahu tentangku."

Yunho terdiam sesaat dan menatap bingung pada istrinya.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu... Berapa tanggal lahirku?"

"4 Februari tapi di surat kelahiran tertulis 26 Januari."

"Es krim kesukaanku?"

"_Pistachio Vanilla_ dengan ekstra Almond. Kau pernah makan terus-terusan sampai perutmu sakit."

"Tinggiku?"

"168, aku tahu kau bohong saat bilang 170. Beratmu 50 tapi kalau makan _ramyun _tengah malam sekali saja langsung naik jadi 51."

Jaejoong sempat tercengang sebenarnya.

"Benda berhargaku?"

"Naskah skenario yang kau simpan di bawah kasur. Aku benar kan?" Yunho menatap penuh kemenangan.

Jaejoong frustasi, semua tebakan Yunho tepat dan ia tak tahu harus bertanya apa lagi.

"Huwee... Ini tidak mungkin. _Umma _dan _appa_ku dimana? Lalu adikku, Junsu?"

Kalau saja menangis bisa membuat ingatannya kembali, maka mungkin saat ini Jaejoong sudah sembuh.

"Ayah dan ibu mertua di Kanada. Mereka pindah setelah rumah itu dijual."

"Lalu, _unnie _yang kutemui di rumah sakit itu benar-benar Junsu? Harusnya kan dia kelas enam."

"Itu sebelas tahun yang lalu. Saat ini dia sudah bekerja sebagai penata rias."

Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Jaejoong menanyakan satu hal lagi. "Jadi... Aku benar-benar sudah... menikah dengan _Ahjussi_?"

Mendengar itu, Yunho membuang rokoknya dan menarik tangan Jaejoong, menunjukkan jari tengah mereka yang sama-sama dilingkari sebuah cincin perak tipis dengan ukiran yang sama.

"Lihat? Sama kan? Dua tahun lalu, saat menikah kita saling memakaikan cincin ini. Dan berhentilah memanggilku _'ahjussi' _justru kau yang lebih tua dua hari dariku, _ahjumma_."

Istrinya itu terperangah.

Benar, cincin mereka sama. Jaejoong tak menyadari hal itu.

"Lalu aku harus memanggil apa? Paling tidak beritahu aku nama _ahjussi_, padahal _ahjussi _sudah tahu namaku. Ini kan tidak adil."

_Cih! Tahu apa kau soal 'tidak adil'? Kau pikir berteriak padaku meminta cerai dan tak pernah mengungkapkan alasannya dengan jelas itu adil?_

Yunho terdiam beberapa saat, bergulat dengan pikirannya.

_Permainan macam apa ini sebenarnya? Apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini? Kembali melepasmu seperti waktu itu? Atau bilang sejujurnya kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu?_

Ia hanya memandangi wajah Jaejoong tanpa berkedip. Wanita itu sudah tak sabar ingin mendengar jawabannya.

Dan Yunho pun mengambil keputusan.

Sama seperti Jaejoong yang melupakannya, ia memutuskan untuk melupakan perceraian mereka dan bertekad mengembalikan ingatan Jaejoong. Ia juga penasaran, apa istrinya itu benar-benar sudah tak ada perasaan padanya?

Kalaupun iya, ini adalah kesempatan kedua yang bisa ia manfaatkan untuk kembali membuat Jaejoong mencintainya.

"Baiklah... Aku Yunho. Jung Yunho."

"Yunho?"

"Ya, kali ini kau tidak boleh melupakannya lagi "

Dengan begini, perpisahan mereka sebelumnya menjadi tidak sah.

**.**

**.**

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

Sutradara tak bisa berhenti memaki sejak Yunho dengan seenaknya pergi meninggalkan lokasi syuting. Staf lain ikut tegang. Dan mereka tahu siapa yang akan terkena imbas dari perbuatan ceroboh Yunho ini.

Park Yoochun, manajer Yunho.

Meski Yoochun tahu jelas artis yang ditanganinya itu sering bermasalah dan suka seenaknya, tapi itu tak mengurangi minatnya sedikitpun pada bidang ini.

"Saya mewakilinya minta maaf, tapi sepertinya ada keluarganya yang kecelakaan."

"Meski begitu, harusnya sejak awal dia paham resiko pekerjaannya, bukannya sembarangan lari seperti itu. Memangnya sudah berapa lama dia ada bidang ini? Kenapa sikapnya masih seperti artis baru?"

Yoochun mendengarnya dengan sabar, berjanji akan mengingatkan Yunho setelah ini.

"Sudahlah, Pak sutradara... Kalau anda marah-marah, proses _filming _akan semakin berantakan kan?"

Sebuah suara lembut menyapa telinga Yoochun, ia menoleh dan ya siapa lagi kalau bukan si _Goddess of female actress_ itu, Jessica.

Wanita itu selalu berhasil menghipnotis pria tak terkecuali sang sutradara yang kelihatan lebih jinak.

"Itu benar, tapi lawan mainmu itu benar-benar terlalu sombong—"

"Oh iya, agensi kami sebentar lagi akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun. Anda pasti datang kan pak?"

Dengan mudah, Jessica mengalihkan topik dan membuat sang sutradara tersenyum bahkan bersumpah dalam hati kalau Yunho kembali nanti ia tak akan marah-marah lagi.

**.**

**.**

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

Di ruang tunggu hanya ada tiga orang yang berasal dari satu agensi itu berkumpul.

"Bisa sekali kau mengambil hati sutradara untuk menyelamatkan Yunho _hyung_?" Pertama, Kim Woobin. Artis muda yang belum punya banyak pengalaman dan selalu menganggap seniornya—Jung Yunho adalah saingan beratnya.

"Diamlah. Apa urusanmu aku membela Yunho _oppa _atau tidak." Kedua, Jessica. Artis setara Yunho yang kini juga menjadi lawan mainnya di drama baru mereka. Ia secara terang-terangan mengakui kalau ia tertarik pada Yunho yang sudah beristri.

Dan ketiga, adalah manajer mereka bertiga—Yunho, Jessica, dan Woobin yaitu Park Yoochun. Ia hanya sibuk dengan laptopnya tak mempedulikan pembicaraan antara Jessica dan Woobin. Ia hanya berharap satu; Yunho segera mengiriminya pesan.

"Kalau Yunho _hyung _benar-benar diskors dari drama ini, sudah pasti aku yang akan menggantikannya kan?" Woobin tertawa kecil membayangkan hal itu.

"Terus saja berkhayal. Nyatanya kau dan Yunho _oppa _sangat jauh levelnya."

Selalu meremehkan, Woobin benci sikap Jessica yang ini—meski secara keseluruhan ia begitu mencintai Jessica.

"Cih. Memang sejauh itu levelnya huh?"

Jessica menghentikan kegiatannya memainkan ponsel dan menatap Woobin.

"Tentu saja kan? Kau tahu kenapa Yunho _oppa _yang dipercaya sebagai pemeran utama? Karena dia meyakinkan, dia disukai banyak orang. Kalau sampai mereka memilihmu, sudah pasti mereka akan rugi besar. Kalau mau dapat kesempatan seperti itu, lebih baik kau banyak latihan, Kim Woobin." Jessica benar-benar menyerangnya dengan nada yang begitu sinis.

Meski kesal, Woobin mengakui ucapan Jessica benar adanya.

"Untuk apa kau masih mengejarnya? Dia pria beristri kan? Memang levelnya jauh diatasku, karena itu dia bisa mengabaikanmu."

Jessica tersenyum dan menggenggam gelas _wine_-nya erat. "Akan kau berikan pilihan: berhenti bicara atau kupatahkan hidungmu."

Untuk yang ini, Yoochun akhirmya ikut angkat bicara.

"Tapi Woobin benar. Kau terlalu ikut campur urusan Yunho. Aku tidak suka keributan yang tidak ada gunanya seperti ini jadi sebaiknya kalian berhenti. Dan Jessica... ini Korea, bukan Amerika lagi. Pemikiran masyarakat disini masih konservatif jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti itu pada Yunho."

Yoochun sangat berharap orang-orang ini bisa serius saat dia juga serius. Namun sayang, perkataannya tadi hanya seperti angin lalu bagi Jessica.

Manajer _Starmax entertainment _itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Jung Yunho, aktor yang meninggalkan syuting tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada sutradara karena istrinya kecelakaan. Jessica, aktris yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikannya pada Yunho. Dan Kim Woobin, pria tampan yang masih terbata-bata saat membaca dialog, serta menganggap Yunho sebagai rivalnya.

Sebuah kombinasi yang bagus untuk membuat Yoochun sakit kepala setiap hari.

_Ngomong-ngomong istri Yunho kecelakaan kan? Parah tidak ya?_

**.**

**.**

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Jaejoong keluar dari rumah sakit. Setelah didiagnosis bahwa dirinya amnesia, rasanya tak ada gunanya juga masih bertahan di ruang rawat.

Tadinya ia tak tahu harus pulang kemana, tapi Yunho bilang ia akan pulang bersamanya.

Pria itu juga yang mengurus seluruh administrasi di rumah sakit jadi sedikit banyak Jaejoong merasa tidak enak.

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong ke sebuah rumah mewah.

"Ini... dimana?"

Yunho tahu Jaejoong pasti akan bertanya seperti itu, ia menghela nafas sesaat sambil membuka kunci pintu rumah mereka.

"Ini rumahku, rumah kita."

Jaejoong mengekor di belakang Yunho, masuk ke ruang luas nan mewah itu. Ia sekarang percaya bahwa pria menyebalkan ini adalah benar suaminya, setelah matanya menangkap sebuah foto pernikahan besar yang dipajang di ruang utama. Banyak juga fotonya bersama Yunho terjejer diatas meja hias di ruangan itu.

Bagi Yunho, rumah ini masih terlihat seperti biasa tapi bagi Jaejoong rumah ini begitu asing, ia tak mengenal apapun benda disini. Di satu sisi ia merasa tempat ini asing tapi ada perasaan mengenalnya juga.

Sejak kemarin malam, Jaejoong terus berusaha membuat dirinya menerima bahwa saat ini usianya adalah dua puluh sembilan tahun.

Dan sebagaimana budaya _'Ladies first', _Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mandi duluan di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka.

"Mandilah duluan setelah itu istirahat."

"Ba-baik." Setelah ditunjukan oleh Yunho dimana letak kamar mandinya, Jaejoong masuk.

Jaejoong membuka bajunya satu persatu, sengaja menatap cermin dan lagi-lagi tak percaya dengan refleksi dirinya sendiri.

Kulitnya terasa lebih halus, tengkuknya putih, rambutnya terawat begitupun kuku-kukunya. Belum lagi dadanya yang terlihat jauh lebih berisi dibanding terakhir kali ia ingat.

Tak mungkin ia menjadi seperti ini dalam satu hari saja kan?

Dulu, ia memang ingin cepat-cepat menjadi dewasa. Tapi, saat ini ia tak tahu harus gembira atau tidak karena harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia menjadi seorang tante-tante dalam waktu satu hari.

Saat Jaejoong sedang memikirkan hal itu, pintu kamar mandi yang memang lupa ia kunci tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Ya ampun, kau belum mandi juga?"

Sontak saja Jaejoong menutupi dadanya.

"Hyah!"

.

.

_Hari itu, dua hari setelah Jaejoong mengucap kata cerai, situasi seperti tadi juga terjadi._

_Jaejoong yang belum hilang ingatan tengah menikmati acara mandinya saat Yunho membuka pintu._

_"JUNG YUNHO! KELUAR!"_

_Harusnya kalau tidak diteriaki, Yunho memang akan keluar tapi melihat Jaejoong yang panik begitu ia jadi ingin menjahilinya. _

_Wajah istrinya—mantan—itu memerah, ia berusaha menutupi tubuhnya agar tak dilihat Yunho. _

_Ck, untuk apa? Bukankan Yunho sudah melihatnya beratus-ratus kali?_

_Yunho tidak mundur, ia justru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. _

_"Mau apa kau? Ku bilang keluar! Atau aku teriak."_

_"Lalu kau pikir akan ada orang yang datang karena seorang wanita berteriak saat ingin disentuh suaminya?"_

_Jaejoong menggigil tiba-tiba. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk berpisah tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho bersikap seperti ini?_

_"Mau apa kau?" Jaejoong makin waspada saat Yunho menatapnya lapar._

_"Memakanmu."_

_"Tidak boleh!" _

_"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka tidur denganku?"_

_"Tentu saja suka. Dulu rasanya seperti dibawa ke surga."_

_"Lalu?"_

_Kalau tak ada masalah dengan hal itu juga, lalu apa yang membuat Jaejoong bersikeras untuk cerai?_

_"Aku menyukaimu. Tapi sekarang aku juga membencimu sebanyak rasa sukaku padamu. Jangan sentuh aku, kumohon. Aku ingin kita berpisah dengan cara baik-baik, setidaknya aku masih bisa menganggapmu sebagai teman."_

_Yunho tak percaya mendengar hal itu._

_"Teman? Kau benar-benar jahat ya. Seenaknya saja ingin menjadikanku teman? Aku bahkan menganggapmu satu-satunya wanita bagiku. Tidak ada yang lain. Baiklah, sekarang aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Kita bukan siapa-siapa bagi satu sama lain. Puas?"_

_Yunho kesal, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan membanting kasar pintunya._

.

.

"_Ahjussi _mesum! Tutup pintunya!" Teriak Jaejoong membuyarkan kilas balik Yunho.

Pria itu sempat tersenyum, ternyata Jaejoong dan kecerobohannya tak berubah.

"Dengar ya, aku sudah berkali-kali melihat tubuhmu jadi tidak perlu histeris begitu. Kau berlebihan. Cepat mandi, aku juga butuh kamar mandinya." Yunho menutup kembali pintunya, membiarkan Jaejoong bernafas lega.

Wanita itu menghela nafas sambil menatap bingung ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa aku sudah gila sampai mau menikah dengan pria bersifat jelek seperti itu?"

**.**

**.**

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa aku bisa menikah denganmu?"

Jaejoong tak bisa sabar. Ia ingin tahu semua kejadian sebelum ingatannya hilang. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya serius pada pria yang mengaku suaminya itu setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malam.

Yunho masih meminum jus-nya.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti, padahal aku sudah berpikir. Tapi mana mungkin aku mau menikah dengan pria bersifat jelek seperti _ahjussi_? _Omo_! Apa jangan-jangan... Kita menikah karena 'kecelakaan'?"

Yunho menaruh gelasnya dengan santai.

"Mungkin saat itu aku sudah gila." Jawabnya singkat.

Jaejoong memang tak mengharapkan Yunho menjawab seperti dialog di drama-drama dengan mengatakan _'Karena cinta' _tapi ia juga tak suka dengan konteks jawaban yang ia terima ini.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ada banyak alasan sebenarnya kan? _Pertama_, seperti yang ku bilang bahwa aku gila karena sesuatu membutakan mataku. _Kedua_, karena semua pria di dunia ingin menikah secara legal. _Ketiga_, karena kita pernah berbuat nakal. Suatu hari kau muntah-muntah dan akhirnya kita menikah."

Alasan pertama dan kedua sungguh mengerikan tapi yang ketiga itu lebih mengerikan. Benarkah itu semua alasan mereka menikah?

"Mm... Setelah menikah, baru diketahui kalau ternyata kau muntah-muntah bukan karena hamil, tapi karena radang lambung."

"Apa itu benar?"

Yunho nyaris terkekeh.

"Pilih saja salah satu dari tiga alasan itu yang kau suka."

"Yah! Mana bisa begitu? Aku serius tahu. Aku sekarang kan tidak ingat apa-apa."

Mendengar itu, Yunho kembali menatap dingin padanya.

"Ingatlah sendiri apa yang sudah kau lupakan. Kau keterlaluan sampai lupa alasan kita menikah apa menurutmu itu adil?"

Saat sedang serius berbicara, kilat tiba-tiba bersahutan dan membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Ia berlari pada Yunho yang baru membereskan piring-piring makanan mereka dan memeluknya.

"Hyaaa!"

Ia takut pada petir.

"Tidak berubah ternyata. Bilang saja kalau kau mau dipeluk karena takut."

Sontak Jaejoong melepas tubuh Yunho dan berusaha menjaga _pride_-nya.

"Enak saja. Berharap eoh?"

"Itu kenyataan, setiap ada petir kau akan merengek padaku, meminta memelukmu erat-erat seolah kau akan mati. Dan selanjutnya kau akan memintaku menyentuhmu lebih."

"_Mwoya_?!" Jaejoong melotot kaget mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ma-mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu?!"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong jengah.

"Kau pikir aku bohong? Kita suami istri dan itu sudah berjalan dua tahun. Kenapa kau selalu kaget saat tahu kita bahkan sudah pernah bersetubuh? Kuingatkan, kau lah yang sering memintanya padaku. Dan kita melakukan semuanya atas dasar suka sama suka."

Wajah Jaejoong memerah bak tomat matang. Yunho terlalu vulgar membicarakan hal ini pada ia yang jelas tak ingat apa-apa.

"A-apa setelah itu tak ada kata menyesal yang keluar dari mulutku? Maksudku... apa aku benar-benar tidak menyesal?"

Yunho geram, ia menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan kau menyesal atau tidak." Tanpa memberi peringatan, Yunho mencerukkan wajahnya ke leher istrinya itu, menghirup aroma yang masih sama. Aroma yang selalu membuatnya menggila. Dikecupnya perlahan sepanjang leher itu sementara lengannya memerangkap pinggang Jaejoong dengan begitu posesif.

"_Ah-ahjussi_! Apa yang kau lakukan! Hentikan! Kau melecehkan anak di bawah umur!"

"Pftt... Hahaha."

Terpaksa Yunho menghentikan aksinya karena ucapan konyol Jaejoong barusan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang anak dibawah umur? Demi Tuhan, kau dua puluh sembilan tahun, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong mengernyit sambil mendesah kesal. Ia kan panik karena Yunho tiba-tiba menyentuhnya.

"Berhenti tertawa!"

Yunho mengikuti perintah itu, mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Lalu perlahan ia menunduk, menempelkan telinganya di dada Jaejoong.

"Y-yah! Mau apa lagi?" Panik Jaejoong.

"Diamlah, aku hanya ingin begini sebentar."

Didengarnya suara detak jantung Jaejoong yang entah kenapa membuatnya begitu tenang.

"Jantungmu berdetak."

"Tentu saja kan? Memangnya aku mati?" Jawab Jaejoong masih membiarkan Yunho di dadanya.

Sebenarnya Yunho mencoba mengatakan _'Syukurlah kau masih hidup'_ tapi tentu dengan versinya sendiri.

Ya, sejujurnya Yunho sangat bersyukur karena kecelakaan itu tak membuat istrinya pergi darinya. Meski keadaanya sekarang sangat menjengkelkan, tapi ia bersyukur Kim Jaejoong masih tetap di sisinya.

Tapi lama-lama Jaejoong risih juga dipeluk oleh pria yang masih terasa asing baginya.

"Lepaskan aku, _ahjussi _mesum."

Yunho mengabulkannya, ia tak ingin membuat keributan lebih saat ini dan berniat untuk segera istirahat saat suara bel menganggu niatannya.

"Jung Yunho! Kami dari SBS, katanya istrimu kecelakaan? Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

Yunho menghela nafas kesal.

"Kalian ini! Dia baru kembali dari rumah sakit. Jangan mengganggu!"

Ah, Jaejoong jadi ingat papan iklan di halte waktu itu.

Sekaran ia bukan lagi penasaran pada alasan kenapa mereka menikah tapi tentang apa pekerjaan suaminya itu.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chap 1!

_Finally _bener-bener harus dirombak, karena bahasanya emang sulit.

Oh iya, soal jalan cerita sebenernya di novel &amp; di drama itu banyak yang beda. Bahkan yang saya temukan di drama cuma dua pemeran utama yang sama seperti di novel dan di drama, fokus konfliknya di orang ketiga dari pihak Yunho[_Kang Sangyeong_] selain itu di drama juga flashbacknya juga lebih banyak.

Nah saya lebih memilih versi novel dan mungkin malah jadi _remake _jadi versi sendiri. Tapi tetep cerita ini milik Ji Suhyun.

Faktanya, _remake _itu juga gak mudah kan?

Semoga di chapter pertama ini udah mulai bisa masuk feelnya &amp; maaf buat typos.

Ok, _see ya in the next chap guys! :*_

.

.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**All Guests || Kakaichi || Han Yoora || nyanil joongie || YunjaeDDiction || yunjaeboo || raraSparcloudy || Kirena-chi || Rukee || kimmy ranaomi || auliaJC || joongmax || jaeho love || Hyejinpark || jung hana || okoyunjae || ayudessy1222 || jaenab bin yono || Whirlwind27 || azahra88 || MyBabyWonKyu || iche cassiopeiajaejoong || kmskjw21 || sandrimayy88 || Jaenna || min || Jung Sister || susan || joongie || Jung Jaehyun || irna lee 96 || ika || akiramia44 || hannik2206 || aismamangkona || maymayun5 || mrs jang || Park July || Taeripark || Roxanne Jung || yuly cassiopeia || chocheonsa88 || rikurijung || aaa || mimi2608 || ShinJiWoo920202 || choikim1310 || asroyedian || musriaya || JonginDO || Dan semua yang review di chat bbm saya. ^^**

**Love ya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**


	3. Aku Muak dengan Julukan Cinderella

—**18 VS 29—**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu, Changmin, Yoochun, Jessica, Woobin, Siwon.**

**YUNJAE, MINSU.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Told ya before!**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Ji Suhyun dengan judul yang sama(2003), cerita sepenuhnya milik Ji Suhyun hanya beberapa yang saya potong &amp; ubah termasuk pemeran dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Dua.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dunia berubah dalam sepuluh tahun bagi Jaejoong. Yang terakhir ia ingat adalah ponsel flip kecil kesayangannya kini berganti dengan sebuah ponsel pintar berlayar luas. Ia sempat bingung menggunakannya, kalau saja Junsu tak berbaik hati mengajarinya.

Membuka situs pencarian internet, Jaejoong mengetik nama suaminya disana.

Jung Yunho.

Dan _Boom! _Semua yang ingin ia ketahui muncul begitu saja.

Mata bulatnya bergerak menelururi hasil pencarian itu. Dari sana ia tahu bahwa Yunho hanya memiliki kakek dan adik laki-laki juga istri—yaitu Kim Jaejoong. Debut filmnya adalah _Rule of Dating_ dan sejauh ini suaminya sudah membintangi lebih dari lima belas judul film dan drama. Disana juga disebutkan kalau Yunho sempat mengambil manajemen bisnis di Universitas Silla tapi berhenti dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui. Juga berita tentang istrinya yang mengalami kecelakaan.

Hm, apapun yang ingin Jaejoong tahu kini terbuka jelas. Suaminya itu adalah seorang _public figure_ yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Tapi kenapa setelah membacanya Jaejoong justru merasa getir? Apa karena ia menjadi wanita dewasa yang jauh dari harapannya?

_"Kalau lulus nanti... Aku mau sekolah di luar negeri. Disana aku akan rajin belajar agar bisa menjadi sutradara sebelum usiaku tiga puluh. Kemudian, aku akan menulis skenario yang bagus dan mendapat penghargaan karena sudah membuat film terkenal."_

Sepertinya, setelah melihat kondisi yang sekarang, tak ada satupun dari cita-cita yang sering ia sebutkan itu menjadi kenyataan.

Ia sempat mencari tentang dirinya sendiri juga di kolom situs pencarian dan menemukan kenyataan bahwa ia sempat menjadi junior sutradara, penulis naskah, naik menjadi asisten sutradara bahkan sampai menikah dengan aktor ternama yang dulu adalah teman sekolahnya—bukan benar-benar teman sih.

Dan kini sebutannya adalah Cinderella.

"Jadi suamiku itu ada di urutan pertama 'Pria yang paling ingin diajak kencan'? Lalu aku dijuluki Cinderella oleh fansnya?" Junsu memperhatikan ekspresi kakaknya dan tertawa kecil.

"Itu wajar _Unnie_, wanita yang berhasil mendapat seorang pria hebat kan selalu menjadi target kecemburuan. Mau bagaimana lagi."

Meski usia mereka terpaut lima tahun, tapi nyatanya Junsu sering terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Sepertinya _unnie _masih belum bisa menerima kalau sekarang _unnie _sudah dua puluh sembilan tahun. _Unnie _sudah tidak lagi disibukkan dengan tugas sekolah ataupun kuliah. Lagipula, _unnie _sekarang memiliki pria terhebat se-Korea. Bukankah itu sempurna?"

Harusnya sih iya. Tapi entah kenapa Jaejoong hanya merasa tidak puas dengan kehidupannya ini.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Sudah mulai sore, aku harus mendandani _unnie _sebelum Yunho _oppa _memarahiku."

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh dan membiarkan Junsu mengajaknya ke meja rias.

"Di acara _launching _film kakak ipar malam ini, _unnie _harus terlihat paling menawan sampai semua orang cemburu, oke?" Ucap Junsu sebelum mulai membuka kotak _make-up_nya.

**.**

**. **

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memang sudah dengar tentang pekerjaan Junsu sebagai _make-up artist_ tapi ia tak tahu kalau ternyata tangan adiknya itu begitu terampil.

Ia diubah menjadi seekor angsa putih nan menawan dengan _make up _minimal yang segar dan gaun putih anggun juga sebuah sepatu berhak tinggi dan rambut yang tergerai melewati bahu kanannya.

Yunho yang menjemputnya setelah selesai dirias pun sempat kaget, meski Jaejoong tak yakin apa yang membuat suaminya itu kaget.

Dan malam itu mereka meluncur ke sebuah hotel mewah di kawasan _apgujeong_.

Setelah turun dari mobil, tentu saja Yunho dan Jaejoong menjadi sorotan blitz kamera dan riuh suara wartawan yang berlomba-lomba menanyakan perihal kecelakaan Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho bungkam dan segera melewati kerumunan mengerikan itu.

_Ballroom _sudah ramai dan Yunho segera dihampiri beberapa pria berjas lainnya sementara Jaejoong hanya berdiri terdiam, tak jauh dari Yunho.

Nyatanya, banyak yang menatap wanita itu karena selain terlihat begitu cantik, kini Jaejoong berdiri di tengah ruangan yang strategis bisa dilihat dari manapun.

"_Unnie_... Lama tidak bertemu, katanya kecelakaan ya? Tapi kelihatannya _unnie _baik-baik saja."

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis asing dengan_ black mini-dress._ Ia memang tak mengenal orang ini tapi sepertinya gadis itu mengajaknya bicara seolah teman dekat. Jaejoong yang bingung pun tak menjawab, ia takut salah bicara juga.

"Jangan pasang wajah masam, _unnie_. Kenapa _unnie _masih terlihat seperti anak kecil padahal sudah menjadi istri seorang pria terkenal."

Gadis cantik yang kira-kira seumuran Junsu itu melipat tangannya di depan dada dan saat Jaejoong memperhatikannya, ia makin takjub dengan kecantikan gadis itu.

Ia ingin buka mulut untuk menyapa sebenarnya, tapi ia ingat kata- kata Yunho di mobil tadi.

_"Masalah tentang kau tidak ingat apapun hanya aku, Junsu, dan Changmin yang boleh tahu. Jadi rahasiakan ini dari siapapun, mengerti?"_

_"Kenapa harus begitu?"_

_"Kalau kau mau masuk halaman depan surat kabar dengan titel 'pasien sakit jiwa yang sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit' ya tidak apa-apa, beritahu saja mereka."_

_"Apa?! Aku kan cuma amnesia, bukan sakit jiwa."_

_"Begitulah dunia artis, wartawan pasti akan melebih-lebihkannya."_

Dengan begitu, kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong sedang mengidap amnesia menjadi rahasia antara Yunho, Junsu, dan Changmin saja. Tapi situasi saat ini sulit, apa mungkin ia akan ketahuan?

Lamunan Jaejoong buyar ketika Jessica, gadis cantik yang berdiri di depannya itu kembali bersuara.

"Aku lihat Yunho _oppa _berlari dari tempat syuting seolah-olah melihat hantu. Ku pikir kaki _unnie _patah, tapi ternyata kekhawatiran Yunho _oppa _sia-sia."

Jaejoong merasa seperti disindir dan untuk hal ini ia tak bisa diam.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin kakiku patah begitu?" jawabnya dingin. Tapi yang keluar dari mulut Jessica bukanlah kalimat sejenis_ "Bercanda, unnie sensitif sekali." _

"Nah, akhirnya _unnie _mengerti." Gadis yang lebih muda sepertinya memang berniat menyindirnya.

"…"

"Kalau _unnie _memang seorang istri yang baik, harusnya _unnie _jangan menghalangi pekerjaan suami. _Unnie _tahu kesulitan yang Yunho oppa dapat karena lari dari tempat syuting saat mendengar istrinya terluka? Dan ternyata _unnie _baik-baik saja? Benar-benar lucu."

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin menjambak rambut gadis ini dan bertanya apa sebenarnya maksudnya mengatakan hal ini. Jaejoong benar-benar geram.

"Bercanda. Aku bercanda. Apa yang _unnie _pikirkan benar-benar terlihat jelas di wajah _unnie_. Jangan memperlihatkan wajah menyeramkan seperti itu. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana Yunho _oppa _bertemu dengan _unnie _sampai jadi sepasang suami istri? Jangan bilang itu takdir, aku ingin tahu cerita sebenarnya." Jessica terlihat benar-benar penasaran dan mendesak Jaejoong.

Percayalah, Jaejoong pun ingin tahu hal itu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Ia juga ingin tahu kenapa bisa menjadi istri dari seorang aktor yang memiliki predikat menjadi _'Pria yang paling ingin diajak kencan'._

Namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang merangkul Jaejoong, itu Yunho.

"Jessica, kau datang untuk menonton filmnya kan? Jangan tahan istriku dan bicara yang tidak-tidak, dia baru sembuh dan aku tidak suka melihatmu mendesak istriku."

"Cih. Reaksi _oppa _selalu begini. Aku hanya menanyakan kabar _unnie_, apa itu juga tidak boleh?"

"Ku bilang aku tidak suka. Kau tidak mengerti bahasaku?" Nada bicara Yunho lebih tegas jadi Jessica memutuskan untuk menjauh sebelum pria itu semakin marah.

Selanjutnya, Yunho membawa Jaejoong menuju teater dan film pun dimulai saat lampu dimatikan.

**.**

**. **

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan pergi... Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Pria di film yang saat ini menangis dan menggenggam lembut tangan lawan mainnya itu jelas sama dengan pria yang saat ini ada disampingnya. Tapi Jaejoong tak habis fikir, kenapa seluruh ekspresi di film itu adalah ekspresi Yunho yang begitu asing. Film itu membuatnya percaya kalau Yunho memang seorang aktor handal—yang pantas dielu-elukan oleh banyak wanita.

Bahkan saat ini yang terpampang adalah adegan ciuman mesra di tengah kerumunan orang. Yunho di film itu mendekati sang aktris lalu menempelkan bibir mereka.

Jaejoong tentu saja melotot. Suaminya mencium wanita lain

"K-kau benar-benar melakukannya?" Jaejoong menoleh dan bertanya pada suaminya.

"Apa itu kelihatan bohongan?"

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat tentang kejadian saat Yunho menciumnya di rumah sakit, ia membandingkan dengan ekspresi wanita di film itu. Apa waktu itu ekspresiku begitu juga?

Buru-buru Jaejoong menggeleng.

"A-pa _ahjussi _selalu begini? Mencium wanita yang hanya _ahjussi _tahu namanya saja?"

Yunho kali ini menoleh kaget, "Apa? Kau cemburu?"

Jaejoong kaget saat ditanya balik.

"Yang benar saja! Kenapa harus cemburu?" ucapnya, sayang ruangan teater gelap, jadi Yunho tak bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah saat ini.

Yunho puas, mengerjai istrinya memang seru.

Cerita cinta di film itu pun diakhiri dengan senyum bahagia si pemeran wanita. Dan saat credit film mulai muncul, lampu kembali menyala. Riuh tepuk tangan menderu di ruangan, Yunho menghadap ke arah penonton dan membungkuk beberapa kali.

**.**

**. **

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah menontonnya, ternyata kau benar-benar hebat ya sekarang, tuan pangeran."

Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong yang sedang memegang gelas wine pun menoleh. Rahang Yunho terkatup rapat saat tahu siapa yang bicara begitu.

"Untuk apa kau disini?" Yunho bicara pelan karena saat ini banyak kamera yang menyorot mereka, ia berusaha terlihat sopan meski saat ini ia jengkel.

"Masih hidup rupanya. Setelah kuliah di luar negeri, sama sekali tak terdengar kabar tentangmu. Ku pikir kau ditelan bumi." lanjut Yunho rendag namun begitu tajam.

Jaejoong menatap bingung pada dua orang pria yang di hadapannya. Ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka tapi ia bisa melihat jelas sinar kebencian yang berkilat-kilat diantara keduanya.

Mata polosnya bergerak memperhatikan pria yang baru saja datang dan menyulut emosi suaminya, entah kenapa pria itu terlihat tak asing baginya. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengannya dan setelah bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, akhirnya Jaejoong sadar.

"Siwon _oppa_? Siwon _oppa _kan? Ternyata Siwon _oppa _ya?"

Bagi Jaejoong, bertemu Choi Siwon di acara ini seperti sebuah reuni keluarga setelah bertahun-tahun pisah. Dan inilah kali pertama Jaejoong bertemu dengan orang yang dikenalinya semenjak siuman dan mengalami amnesia.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jaejoong memeluk Siwon dan sedikit terharu karena pertemuan ini. Dulu, Siwon adalah kakak kelas Jaejoong dan Yunho di SMA, dan kini ia bekerja sebagai penulis skenario sekaligus produser film.

"Ada apa, Kim Jaejoong?"

Pria yang baru disindir Yunho itu menatap bingung, apa kiranya yang membuat Jaejoong begitu heboh saat bertemu dirinya.

Yunho sendiri hanya mampu mematung dengan tatapan tajam mengarah pada istrinya. Perasaannya campur aduk melihat Jaejoong, yang melupakan dirinya kini justru mengenali Siwon dengan mudah, bahkan memeluknya! Padahal sejak dulu, Yunho tak pernah menyukai Siwon.

Sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

_Klub teater Sekolah Myeongseong pernah mendapat penghargaan dari ajang Festival Pertunjukan Seni Remaja Internasional. Hal inilah yang membuat klub teater Sekolah Myeongseong memiliki reputasi baik._

_Setiap semester, akan ada perekrutan anggota baru dan tak pernah sepi. Begitupun Maret 2003 itu._

_Pendaftar mulai mengantri dan tercatat semester inilah jumlah pendaftar terbanyak. _

_Siwon saat itu menjabat sebagai ketua klub teater sementara Jaejoong adalah teman dekat, tetangga, sekaligus anggota di klub yang sama. _

_"Oppa, bagaimana ini? Yang mendaftar terlalu banyak."_

_"Tenang saja, secepatnya mereka akan tersisih karena ingin masuk klub hanya untuk mengincar peran utama pertunjukan berikutnya."_

_Mereka sibuk berbincang di sudut auditorium saat seorang pria dengan seragam yang sama seperti mereka datang._

_"Aku mau daftar."_

_Itu Yunho, pria dingin yang dulu pernah Siwon rekrut namun dengan sombongnya menolak. Dan ketika melihat wajah Yunho saat itu, kekesalan Siwon masih membekas jelas_

_"Mau daftar? Kau bilang tidak tertarik dengan dunia hiburan. Sudah berubah pikiran hm?" Siwon tak menatapnya dan lebih memilih untuk meneliti daftar nama yang baru saja diberikan Jaejoong._

_"Aku hanya merasa klub teater ini akan menjadi lebih baik jika ada aku." Iti adalah sebuah kalimat nan angkuh yang tak akan pernah Siwon lupakan. _

_Situasi semakin tegang dan Jaejoong tak tahu harus bagaimana_

_"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunjukkan! Buktikan kalau kau bisa membuat klub ini lebih baik." Gadis itu akhirnya bersuara._

_Saat itu ia berpikir bahwa Yunho pasti balas dendam karena pernah ia lempar penghapus papan tulis. Dan ia jadi kesal sendiri karena wajah angkuh itu._

_"Apa kau bilang?" Sahut Yunho._

_"Ku bilang, ayo buktikan. Kalau kemampuanmu sebagus rasa percaya dirimu itu, kami akan menerimamu." _

_Yunho merubah pandangannya terhadap Jaejoong mulai detik itu. Ia merasa gadis ini begitu menarik._

_"Baiklah."_

_Dan hari itu, klub drama resmi merekrut Yunho sebagai anggota baru._

**.**

**. **

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

Sebelas tahun sudah berlalu dan sekarang mereka kembali dipertemukan layaknya sebuah reuni. Ia merasa melihat Jaejoong yang dulu saat wanita itu memeluk Siwon.

Yoochun datang dan segera dilempari pertanyaan oleh Yunho.

"Kenapa Choi Siwon ada disini?" Yunho bertanya tanpa melepas tatapan dari Jaejoong.

Ia kesal, apalagi saat melihat Jaejoong tersenyum. Sejak wanita itu mengucap kata 'Cerai' belum pernah sekalipun ia lihat senyum seperti itu di wajah istrinya. Beda dengan senyum sinis ketika Jaejoong mengatakan ia bisa hidup tanpa Yunho.

Yunho cemburu melihat istrinya yang langsung mengenali Siwon.

"Dia seorang produser yang menjanjikan apalagi ia pernah belajar di luar negeri. Meski kalian saling bertolak belakang tapi sepertinya akrab. Direktur mungkin akan mengajaknya untuk menyelesaikan proyek film berikutnya."

Yunho masih diam kemudian Jessica pun muncul dan ikut menatap keakraban Jaejoong-Siwon.

"Wah sepertinya ada yang cemburu melihat saingannya."

Jarang ada kesempatan memanas-manasi pria dingin itu jadi Jessica sengaja melakukannya. Tapi baru lima detik, ia sudah tak berani mengganggu Yunho karena dilempari tatapan sinis.

Mereka hanya bisa menatap kembali pada interaksi Jaejoong dan Siwon.

"Ku pikir kau sakit parah, tapi kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja."

Jaejoong terbelalak. Jadi Siwon juga tahu tentang kecelakaannya?

"Ah, _ne_..."

"Aku lega, kalau begitu mana janjimu?"

Siwon mengulurkan tangan dan Jaejoong hanya menatap bingung. Apa ini? Apa ia punya hutang pada Siwon? Apa ini bukan pertemuan pertama sejak ia berumur delapan belas tahun?

"A-apa?"

Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa takut rahasianya terbongkar.

"Apa? Mana skenarionya? Kau bilang akan memberikan bagian ke tujuh, kau membuatku menunggu lama. Saat kecelakaan ku pikir tanganmu patah dan proyek ini mungkin akan tertunda. Tapi ternyata kau baik-baik saja dan datang bersama suamimu. Kenapa tidak mengabariku? _Jja_, sekarang mana skenarionya? Aku sangat butuh itu karena bulan depan proyeknya akan dimulai."

Selama dua puluh detik, Jaejoong hanya memandangi wajah Siwon dengan raut makin bingung.

"S-skenario apa? Aku menulis skenario?"

Jawaban itu membuat Siwon mendecak kesal.

"Jangan mengajakku bercanda, Kim Jaejoong. Saat ini aku sedang sangat serius meminta lanjutan skenariomu."

Sebelum Jaejoong semakin bingung, Yunho merasa mendapat celah untuk masuk ke dalam reuni antar ketua klub teater dan anggotanya itu.

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh meneriaki istriku, Choi Siwon?"

Jaejoong yang takut segera bersembunyi di balik tubuh tegap Yunho.

"Ck! Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, Jung Yunho. Kim Jaejoong, jangan sembunyi dan jawablah pertanyaanku dengan mulutmu sendiri, dimana skenarionya? Bukankah kau bilang sudah selesai dan janji akan memberiku tanggal 16?"

Sungguh, Jaejoong yang sekarang sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Siwon. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya saja agar masalahnya tak begini.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau tidak berhak meneriaki istriku! Kalau kau belum mengerti juga, apapun urusanmu dengan istriku waktu itu, sekarang sudah selesai. Senang bertemu kembali, sampai jumpa." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk berbalik dan pergi sebelum Siwon kembali membuka mulut.

"Pasti ini ulahmu lagi kan, Jung Yunho? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka Jaejoong menulis skenario?"

Yunho terdiam sesaat kemudian kembali berbalik. Jaejoong merasa genggaman tangan suaminya itu semakin kencang.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kau mau menghajarku, pak produser yang terhormat?"

"Cih... Memukulmu hanya mengotori tanganku. Ku sarankan sebaiknya kau lepaskan Jaejoong, sampai kapan kau akan terus menahan dan mengurungnya demi keegoisanmu sendiri?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Jaejoong lagi-lagi tak mengerti pembicaraan antar dua orang pria ini, ia kesal karena Yunho pun sebelumnya tak mau menceritakan apa-apa. Tapi ia ingat kata-kata Yunho saat pertama kali mereka kembali ke rumah.

_"Ingatlah sendiri apa yang telah kau lupakan. Kau pikir itu adil? Kau yang melupakannya, bukan aku!"_

Dan setelah berhasil melepas diri dari Siwon, Yunho membawa istrinya menuju mobil mereka. Dengan kasar ia membawa Jaejoong masuk begitupun ia yang masuk lewat pintu lain.

"Akh! Sakit! Apa-apaan sih?" keluh Jaejoong namun Yunho seolah tidak peduli.

"Jawab aku, apa yang dikatakan Siwon benar? Kau janji akan bertemu dengannya tanggal 16 Maret?"

16 Maret, adalah hari ketika harusnya Jaejoong mengantar dokumen perceraian ke pengadilan negeri. Hari dimana Jaejoong justru mengalami kecelakaan dan melupakan semuanya. Jika benar hari itu Jaejoong berniat menemui Siwon, apa mungkin Siwon-lah alasan mengapa Jaejoong minta bercerai?

"Mana bisa aku ingat!"

"Lalu apa yang bisa kau ingat?! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak ingat aku dan yang lain tapu kau mengingat Choi Siwon?!"

Jaejoong hanya terdiam, Yunho yang kesal dengan reaksi itu hanya mampu melampiaskannya dengan memukul kemudi. Ia sangat marah saat ini.

**.**

**. **

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

Saat Junsu sampai, ia hanya melihat Jaejoong yang duduk di depan televisi sambil memencet-mencet tombol _remote _dengan raut kusut.

Hari ini Junsu mengantar belanjaan sekaligus menjenguk kakaknya, tapi sepertinya keadaan kakaknya tidak begitu baik.

"_Unnie _kenapa?"

"Bosan."

Ia tahu persis, kakaknya itu bisa melawan apapun kecuali rasa bosan.

"Kakak ipar dimana? Tidak jalan-jalan bersama?"

"Heh? Jalan-jalan bersama? Kau lupa kalau dia seorang aktor terkenal? Sudah pasti dia sibuk." Jaejoong mencibir kesal.

Memang, sejak hari dimana ia, Yunho dan Siwon kembali bertemu dan bertengkar kecil, suaminya itu kelihatan begitu kesal sampai bersikap dingin padanya. Yunho tak akan bicara pada Jaejoong kecuali untuk hal-hal penting.

Junsu sendiri merasa wajar tentang kemarahan kakak iparnya. Yunho merasa terlupakan saat istrinya justru bisa mengingat pria lain. Tapi menurutnya Yunho yang meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian begini juga berprikemanusiaan.

Sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Junsu, ia memutuskan untuk ikut campur kali ini.

"Aku tahu _unnie _harus apa, ayo ke tempat kerja _unnie _yang dulu."

Jaejoong sebenarnya ragu tapi akhirnya ia menuruti Junsu daripada harus mati kebosanan di rumah itu.

**.**

**. **

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

Junsu membawa kakaknya ke sebuah gedung kecil di sudut jalan _Daehangno_. Saat pintu ruangan yang seperti aula itu dibuka, ia langsung disapa oleh suara kasar.

"Berapa kali aku bilang, jangan gunakan suara hidung! Gunakan suara perut kalian!"

Ya, saat ini mereka ada di sebuah gedung latihan teater milik Choi Siwon. Dan benar, yang barusan berteriak itu adalah sang pemilik klub teater itu.

"Siwon _oppa_!" Junsu melambai saat perhatian lelaki itu tak sengaja tertuju pada kedatangan mereka.

"Junsu? Ada apa? Hari ini tidak ada yang perlu dirias, dan kenapa kau bawa kakakmu?"

"Aku butuh bantuan _oppa_. _Oppa _butuh pekerja untuk melakukan apapun atau tidak?" Junsu tersenyum sumringah sementara Jaejoong dan Siwon menatapnya bingung.

Tapi detik berikutnya, Jaejoong mengerti.

"Iya, _oppa_! Apapun yang kau suruh pasti akan ku lakukan!"

**.**

**. **

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

_"Jadi, Jaejoong nuna kau bawa kemana?"_

Setelah mengantar kakaknya ke klub teater Siwon, ia menyempatkan diri bertemu dengan Changmin. Dan benar saja, Changmin langsung menanyakan keberadaan kakak iparnya yang sedang amnesia itu.

"Ke klub teater _Kwangdae _di _Daehangno_. Klub itu butuh anggota jadi kubawa _unnie _kesana."

Jawaban itu membuat Changmin kesal. Ia tahu klub teater itu diasuh oleh Choi Siwon, rival kakaknya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Junsu justru membawa kakak iparnya kesana, pasti gadis muda itu punya rencana.

"Ini semacam hukuman karena Yunho _oppa _membiarkan _unnie _sendirian dirumah." Jawab Junsu yang mengerti jalan pikiran Changmin.

Dahi Changmin berkerut samar.

Junsu tahu Yunho memang sangat sibuk, tapi melihat kakaknya didiamkan seperti seekor hewan pelihataan tentu saja menyakiti hatinya juga. Tidak ada satupun orang di dunia yang ingin diperlakukan seperti itu, apalagi kondisi kakaknya saat ini tak lebih seperti seorang anak kecil yang tersesat.

"Yunho _oppa _memang lebih menjaga _unnie _dibanding sebelumnya, tapi meninggalkannya di saat seperti ini membuatku berpikir mungkin Yunho _oppa _tidak khawatir dengan keadaan _unnie_."

Junsu meminum jus jeruknya dan kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku membawa _unnie _kesana karena ku pikir setidaknya _unnie _bisa melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan aku harap setelah ini Yunho _oppa _akan lebih memperhatikannya."

Changmin ingin menyanggah sebenarnya. Ia tahu persis bahwa Yunho-lah orang yang paling khawatir dan tersakiti karena keadaan Jaejoong sekarang. Ia jadi teringat kata-kata Yunho malam itu.

_"Aku bahkan ingat jelas suaranya, kebiasaannya, sinar matanya, bahkan setiap helai rambutnya. Aku ingat semua! Tapi dia sama sekali tak mengingatku, dia bahkan lupa namaku. Bagaimana Kim Jaejoong bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini?" _

Saat ini, Junsu dan Changmin sama-sama membela kakaknya masing-masing karena mereka sendirilah yang tahu persis keadaan dua orang itu

_"Mungkin Yunho hyung hanya takut."_

"Hm? Takut apa?"

_"Hyung sangat mencintai Jaejoong nuna, tapi nuna tidak mengenalinya. Tentu saja hyung bingung harus bagaimana dan takut. Akupun akan merasa begitu kalau ada di posisinya."_

"Meski begitu, tugasnya sebagai suami kan menjaga istrinya, dan dia melalaikan itu. Kalau kau ada di posisinya, kau memang akan bingung juga tapi tidak kabur seperti Yunho _oppa _kan?"

Changmin tak bisa menjawab lagi.

_"Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong nuna yang sekarang tidak tahu apa-apa malah jatuh cinta pada Siwon hyung?" _

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, itu pasti salah Yunho _oppa _yang tidak mau berusaha membuat _unnie _mencintainya lagi."

Changmin kali ini menghela nafas.

_"Hyung bisa memarahimu kalau dia tahu nanti."_

"Dimarahi Yunho _oppa _seratus kali lebih baik daripada melihatnya mengacuhkan _unnie_. Aku malah berharap _oppa _memarahiku, jadi cepat laporkan saja padanya." Seolah tak peduli, Junsu kembali menyeruput jus-nya sambil menatap ke arah lain.

Changmin justru menatap gadis itu, ia kadang tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Junsu yang polos dan lugu ini berubah jadi seperti seekor rubah.

**.**

**. **

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu Yunho pulang setelah menginap di lokasi syuting dan kedatangannya justru disambut tawa dua orang wanita.

"Ahaha... Bukan seperti itu, _unnie_. Begini... Satu, dua tiga, lalu berputar."

"Eh? Begini?"

Menjelang matahari terbenam, cahaya merah-oranye masuk melalui jendela rumah itu, Yunho melihat sepasang kakak-adik tengah sibuk berpegangan tangan dan mengikuti langkah diiringi musik _tango_. Pemandangan itu tampak sangat ganjil bagi Yunho.

"Karena _partner unnie_ di panggung nanti laki-laki, pasti tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku. Jadi kakak harus menyejajarkan pandangan dan mengangkat dagu sedikit. Ah, bukan begitu! Begini... Aishh, andai saja ada laki-laki yang bisa diajak latihan."

Yunho bersandar di dinding ruang tengah itu sambil memperhatikan mereka

"Mempesiapkan sekolah tari?"

"Pertunjukan spesial lebih tepatnya. Ah ya, _oppa _tahu cara menari _tango _kan? Waktu itu _oppa _pernah melakukannya di drama." Jawab Junsu.

"Lalu?" Yunho tampak tak peduli lalu berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk nyaman disana. Pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Junsu, tapi tatapannya terpaku pada Jaejoong.

"Junsu menyuruhku bekerja di sebuah klub teater kecil. Ada satu pemain yang kakinya terluka jadi aku akan menggantikannya. Cuma tiga menit tapi aku harus menari diatas panggung karena itu aku belajar. Tapi aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Tapi aku ada urusan, _unnie_. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalau _unnie _tidak mau berlatih dengan Yunho _oppa_, _unnie _berlatih sendiri dulu _ne_? Masih ingat gerakannya kan?"

Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak rela membiarkan Junsu pulang tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk patuh.

Jadilah tinggal sepasang suami istri itu di rumah mereka.

Jaejoong kembali menyalakan musik yang sempat ia matikan dan mulai kembali berlatih. Tentu saja ia masih mengingat langkah-langkah yang Junsu ajarkan, tapi menari tetap butuh latihan kan? Dan tentunya butuh _partner_. Kalau dengan menghafal langkahnya saja cukup, tidak akan ada guru tari di dunia ini.

Perlahan, Jaejoong mulai menyesal menerima tawaran peran ini. Harusnya dari awal ia katakan saja tidak bisa, tapi karena keinginannya berdiri diatas panggung teater begitu kuat, ia jadi tidak bisa menolak kesempatan ini.

Jadi mau tak mau ia harus tetap berusaha.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Celetuk Jaejoong saat mendapati Yunho memandanginya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Teruskan saja." pria itu menyamankan tubuh sambil memperhatikan gerak demi gerak yang dilakukan istrinya. Rautnya kelewat santai, Jaejoong tahu benar pasti pria itu tak akan mau membantunya.

_'Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga tidak butuh bantuannya. Dia pikir aku tidak bisa?'_

Jaejoong kembali mengambil langkah-langkah tariannya dan berusaha tak mempedulikan tatapan Yunho.

Meski Yunho terlihat santai, sebenarnya hatinya tidak tenang sejak mendengar Changmin bercerita bahwa Jaejoong mengikuti klub teater Siwon saat ini. Karena itu, saat melihat istrinya kesulitan seperti ini, ia merasa senang.

Kekanakan memang, tapi Yunho ingin melihat sampai kapan istrinya itu kuat bertahan dan berhenti tanpa harus ia perintah.

Dan karena kelelahan, Yunho perlahan-lahan tertidur diatas sofa itu ditemani musik _tango _yang masih mengalun dan samar-samar gerakan tarian istrinya

**.**

**. **

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

Dan keadaan yang sama menjadi penyambut kembalinya Yunho dari alam mimpi. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat langit sudah mulai gelap tapi istrinya masih sibuk berlatih.

"Huh? Masih segitu saja?"

Bisa Yunho lihat wajah kelelahan Jaejoong. Ia merasa tekad wanita itu cukup bagus.

"Mau sampai kapan seperti itu?"

Mendengar suara lantang Yunho, Jaejoong terhenti sesaat. Ia sedikit marah, disaat ia sedang berusaha keras, Yunho yang baru bangun malah mencibirnya.

Akhirnya ia mendekati Yunho dan menendang kaki pria itu sekuat tenaga, kemudian mengambil bantal sofa dan memukuli Yunho dengan bantal itu.

"Yah! Berhenti! Sakit tahu! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yunho berusaha menghentikan Jaejoong yang dengan brutal memukulinya.

"Orang sedang menderita tapi kau malah begitu! Kau pantas dipukul tahu! Dasar pria jahat! Aku harus melakukan ini sampai bisa sendirian kau pikir itu mudah! Aish lepaskaan!" Yunho berhasil menahan tangan Jaejoong selagi istrinya itu berteriak tak karuan.

Ia mengunci tubuh Jaejoong diatas sofa dan entah bagaimana airmata justru menetes di sudut mata Jaejoong.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Yunho bingung, yang ditendang dan dipukuli kan dia, kenapa Jaejoong yang menangis?

"Huweee... Aku lapar dan lelah! Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya juga!"

Seolah ingin memperkuat kata-katanya, Yunho bisa mendengar perut Jaejoong berbunyi dan itu membuatnya tertawa, ia tak tahan lagi melihat betapa lucunya Jaejoong saat ini.

Jam menunjukan pukul satu pagi, sudah selama itu Jaejoong berlatih tapi hasilnya nihil. Mungkin karena itu ia melampiaskannya dengan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Salah sendiri kenapa sampai mengabaikan makan malam?" Yunho sedikit kesal karena berpikir Jaejoong melakukan ini semua demi pertunjukan Siwon.

"Aku ingin berusaha. Hiks... Aku ingin tampil diatas panggung. Aku memang suka menulis skenario tapi aku juga ingin tampil diatas panggung sebagai pemain drama.. hiks..."

Yunho kaget, kalimat ini baru pertama kali ia dengar dari Jaejoong. Ia pikir selama ini Jaejoong sudah puas dengan berada di balik layar tapi ternyata istrinya itu memendam keinginan untuk ikut berperan dalam drama.

Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya sedikit luluh, dihapusnya airmata Jaejoong hingga wanita itu berhenti menangis.

"Hiks... Bisa tidak kau membantuku?" Kali ini Jaejoong mencoba memelas.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Yunho pikir tak ada salahnya sedikit jual mahal, ini kesempatan bagus kan?

"Apa untungnya membantumu menari? Aku masih bisa menerima ketidakadilan tapi aku tidak bisa menerima hal yang tidak menguntungkan."

Jaejoong menggerutu dalam hati, Yunho kan suaminya tentu saja dia harus membantu kan? Ia jadi menyesal sudah meminta tolong pada pria berdarah dingin ini.

Jaejoong akhirnya hanya bungkam sampai Yunho memecah keheningan.

"Ehem... Coba pakai kata 'Tolong'."

"Apa?"

"Minta tolong kan? Harusnya kau lakukan sepenuh hati jadi katakan 'to-long'. Dan setelah ini kau harus mematuhi apapun yang ku katakan, tapi kalau kau tidak mau ya aku tidak akan membantumu. Aku mau tidur lagi."

"Apa? Mematuhimu? Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Karena kau butuh bantuanku dan aku ingin kau mematuhiku."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia sangat kesal tapi ia tak bisa membantah. Yunho sempat memandangi istrinya itu sebelum kemudian bangkit hendak menuju kamarnya.

"Tu-tunggu!"

Yunho pun berhenti dan sedikit menyeringai.

"Hm?"

"To...long"

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Ishh... Kumohon, tolong aku."

Dan senyuman bangga terukir di bibir Yunho. Sesi latihan tari berikutnya pun dimulai.

**.**

**. **

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

"Ah maaf. Aku menginjak kakimu terus."

Perjuangan Jaejoong tidak sia-sia karena akhirnya ia berhasil menghafal dengan baik setiap gerakan. Berlatih bersama _partner _memang terasa berbeda.

Awalnya ia pikir Yunho akan terus memarahinya selama berlatih, tapi sebaliknya pria itu justru bersikap profesional.

"Kau tidak bisa karena kau terlalu takut."

Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho yang mengajari langkah berikutnya sembari merengkuh pinggangnya. Ia baru sadar kalau Yunho semakin tampan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Mata pria itu bersinar teduh tak seperti biasanya, hidungnya terukir indah dan bibir serta dagunya terlihat sangat seksi.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Wajah Jaejoong terlihat benar-benar bodoh saat memperhatikan Yunho.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya berpikir ternyata tipeku banyak berubah."

Yunho hanya bisa menatap tak mengerti.

"Ah, sudahlah... Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu."

Dan sesi latihan mereka pun selesai. Jaejoong yang lelah segera berjalan menuju kamarnya begitupun Yunho yang juga menuju kamarnya sendiri setelah merapikan kekacauan di ruang tengah.

Tanpa Yunho tahu, Jaejoong sempat mengintip punggung pria itu sebelum masuk ke kamarnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa Yunho—suaminya tidaklah seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

**.**

**. **

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

Karya yang akan dimainkan kelompok teater _Kwangdae _adalah karya abadi _Shakespeare _, _Romeo and Juliet._

Selain tokoh utama dan keluarga _capulet _serta _montague_, ada juga 7 wanita penari _tango _yang dikenal sebagai _7 Women ._ Jaejoong akan memerankan salah satunya.

Awalnya ia merasa takut tapi ia mulai merasa ini menarik.

Dan hari dimana pertunjukan itu diadakan pun tiba. Jaejoong sedang bersiap di ruang _make up _ditemani Junsu.

"_Unnie _baik-baik saja? Butuh obat penenang?" Taear Junsu yang khawatir melihat kakaknya begitu tegang.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku siap."

Jaejoong bohong, ia sangat takut sebenarnya. Dan tiba-tiba ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi sebelum pria yang mengajarinya menari itu pergi bekerja.

.

.

_Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya, menyodorkan sebuah kertas. Tiket pertunjukannya._

_Tapi Yunho tak langsung menerimanya._

_"Ini apa?"_

_"Masa tidak tahu? Ini tiket."_

_"Aku tahu ini tiket. Tapi untuk apa memberikannya padaku?"_

_Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong malu. Bagaimanapun suaminya itu jelas lebih senior, jadi kenapa ia memintanya untuk datang ke sebuah pertunjukan kecil dan melihatnya sebagai pemula?_

_"Ku berikan gratis sebagai balas budi karena sudah membantuku. Acaranya hari ini jam delapan malam."_

_"Oh, drama 7 women itu?"_

_Yunho sedikit menyindir karena tahu peran istrinya sebagai salah satu dari 7 women. Ia ragu untuk menerima tiket itu karena masih kesal._

_"Aku tidak perlu, lagipula aku tidak akan punya waktu untuk menontonnya. Hari ini aku sibuk."_

_Jaejoong tahu betul sifat angkuh, dingin, dan egois Yunho. Ia sempat merubah pikirannya kemarin saat pria itu membantunya tapu rasanya ia kembali menyesal karena salah menilai._

_Rautnya segera berubah kusut._

_"Kapan sih kau tidak sibuk?" Jaejoong akhirnya menarik tangan Yunho dan menaruhnya paksa di tangan pria itu._

_"Terserah mau datang atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau terus bersikap seperti ini padaku, tapi aku memang harus memberikan tiket ini padamu. Selamat bersibuk ria, tuan selebriti terkenal!" _

_Begitulah kisah perpisahan Yunho dan Jaejoong pagi tadi. _

.

.

Dan sekarang, Jaejoong duduk kaku di ruang _make up. _Ia akan sangat bersyukur kalau Yunho tidak datang dan melihat pertunjukannya karena kalau sampai pria itu datang, ia hanya akan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

Jaejoong menatap jam dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Hanya ada enam puluh lima menit sebelum pertunjukan dimulai.

**.**

**. **

—**18 VS 29—**

**.**

**.**

"Sampai kapan _oppa _mau memandangi jam? Ada apa sih?"

Jessica, yang sedang bersama Yunho di lokasi pemotretan bertanya. Tapi Yunho sendiri sama sekali tak berniat menjawab. Ia hanya berpikir waktu pertunjukan Jaejoong sudah dekat.

Lima menit yang laku ia sudah berniat tak akan datang dengan berpikir kenapa ia harus datang ke pertunjukan semacam itu? Pertunjukan yang disutradarai oleh Choi Siwon dan Kim Jaejoong sebagai pemeran tambahan.

Kalau bukan karena ingin Jaejoong mematuhi syarat yang ia berikan pun, Yunho tak mau membantu istrinya itu. Tapi hatinya kini bimbang.

_"Kuberikan tiket gratis sebagai balas budi karena sudah membantuku. Acaranya hari ini mulai jam delapan malam."_

Saat mengatakan hal itu, mata Jaejoong begitu berbinar-binar. Padahal perannya hanya sebagai salah satu dari _7 women_ yang tak punya dialog sama sekali tapi ia lihat sendiri betapa keras usaha Jaejoong sampai rela meninggalkan makan malamnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Yunho menghela nafas sesaat, rautnya tampak gelisah.

"_Oppa_, pekerjaan kita hari ini sudah selesai. Ayo minum-minum, aku tahu tempat yang—"

Belum sempat Jessica selesai bicara, Yunho banglit dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Jessica.

_Mood _Jessica sendiri langsung memburuk karena perlakuan Yunho, tapi ia berusaha mengejar pria itu.

"_Oppa _mau kemana?"

"Aku harus ke suatu tempat. Penting." Jawab Yunho terburu-buru.

"Iya, kemana?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Jessica tidak puas dengan jawaban itu, Yunho sendiri sebenarnya merasa sangat terganggu dengan keberadaan Jessica, akhirnya ia berlari meninggalkan gadis itu

"Aku dapat tiket gratis!" Jawabnya sebelum pergi menjauh dari gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

**to be continued.**

Ngaret lama banget. Typos. Mohon dimaapkeun ;-;

Masih ada yang sudi baca? hehe..

_See ya in the next chap!_

.

.

.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**All Guests || Himura Hana || Chocheonsa88 || aismamangkona || maymayun5 || suchan || azahra88 || Jung Sister || dienha || Kirena-chi || okoyunjae || Kakaichi || snow drop 1272 || puji || hannik2206 || suliskim || dianaelf687 || Jung Jaehyun || setan merah || ruixi1 || mo218 || dheaniyuu || Rukee || niesha sha || MyBabyWonKyu || whirlwind27 || hyejinpark || mimi2608 || JonginDO || BibiGembalaSapi || Sandrimayy88 || Baby Uno || Roxanne Jung || jung hana || kmskjw21 || yunjaeboo || Jaenna || JungKimCaca || iche cassiopeiajaejoong || Dewi15 || Sayuri Jung || akiramia44 || irna lee 96 || rina yunjaerina || puspita94 || apine shim || rikurijung || auliaJC || Rly C Jaekyu || Choikim1310 || Rahma91 || ShinJiWoo920202 || yuly cassiopeia || NishaRyeosomnia || Lawliet Jung || 1004hoteuk l.**

**also all silent readers ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Cherry-sshi.**


	4. Ketika kami kembali jatuh cinta

—**18 VS 29—**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu, Changmin, Yoochun, Jessica, Woobin, Siwon.**

**YUNJAE, MINSU.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Told ya before!**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Ji Suhyun dengan judul yang sama(2003), cerita sepenuhnya milik Ji Suhyun hanya beberapa yang saya potong &amp; ubah termasuk pemeran dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Tiga.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama setelah pertunjukan dimulai, Yunho akhinya sampai di _Daehangno_.

Suasana di sana terasa penuh semangat, meskipun pertunjukan teater _Kwangdae _tidak sebesar pertunjukan yang diadakan di _Sejong Center for the Performing Arts. _

Suasana penuh semangat itu juga dirasakan oleh para pemain yang sedang berada di ruang _make-up. _Bibir mereka sudah dihiasi lipstik merah dan mata mereka dibingkai goresan _eyeliner_. Para staf yang membantu mempersiapkan pakaian dan peralatan pun sibuk kesana kemari.

Yunho segera masuk kedalam ruang make-up dan mencari sosok istrinya.

Ia hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tahu cerita _Romeo and Juliet_ kali ini bersetting abad 21, tapi ia tidak membayangkan kalau pemeran _7 Womens _harus berpakaian gaun merah tua dengan perpotongan rendah dan sedikit terlalu pas di tubuh istrinya—yang merupakan salah satu anggota _7 Womens_.

Yunho tak percaya Jaejoong mau memakai gaun semacam itu.

Jaejoong sendiri yang tadinya menunduk gugup langsung mengangkat kepala saat matanya menangkap kehadiran Yunho.

Seakan tidak senang, raut Jaejoong jelas terlihat bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa datang? Kau bilang sibuk." Kim Jaejoong mungkin satu-satunya wanita Korea yang berani mengatakan itu pada Yunho, sang superstar.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat salah satu anggota _7 Womens _mengacaukan pertunjukan ini. Itu kan momen yang jarang terjadi."

Jaejoong hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap kesal pada Yunho. Bukannya membawa sebuket mawar untuk debut istrinya, Yunho malah mengejek.

"Sepertinya kau berharap sekali akan ada kejadian seperti itu." Jaejoong hampir-hampir melempar botol obat penenangnya kalau saja ia tak sedang lemas saat ini. Wajahnya bahkan pucat karena terlalu gugup.

Selama dua puluhan detik mereka hanya saling menatap tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Yunho merasa ada yang berbeda dengan sosok Jaejoong saat ini dengan yang dulu.

Dulu istrinya itu akan menjawab_ "Membuat pertunjukan itu lebih hebat daripada berakting diatas panggung. Aku ini lebih suka membuat daripada berusaha menjadi pemeran utama seperti gadis-gadis lain."_ jika ada yang menyindirnya kenapa tidak mau berakting.

Hari ini Yunho tak melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Sepertinya kali ini Jaejoong serius ingin debut sebagai aktris diatas panggung. Tadinya Yunho memang berniat menertawai Jaejoong namun melihat Jaejoong gemetaran di hadapannya, tiba-tiba ia lupa dengan niat itu. Tanpa sadar ia mendekati Jaejoong.

"Coba tarik nafas dalam-dalam."

"Huh?"

"Sudah ikuti saja. Aku sedang memberitahumu cara efektif untuk menghilangkan gugup, jadi dengarkan aku sebagai seniormu."

Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin membantah tapi ia ingat akan janjinya untuk menurut pada Yunho. Ia pun melakukannya, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Keluarkan. Lakukan lagi sebanyak mungkin."

Tanpa protes, Jaejoong melakukannya. Tapi ia mulai bingung dengan perintah kedua dari Yunho.

"Sekarang menyanyilah."

"_M-mwo?_ Menyanyi?"

"Iya. Nyanyikan lagu apapun yang kau bisa."

Jaejoong berpikir suaminya mungkin sedang mengerjainya tapi melihat wajah serius Yunho, akhirnya Jaejoong mulai menyanyikan lagu _3 bears._ Jangan tanya kenapa, hanya lagu itu yang saat ini ada di pikirannya.

Jaejoong bernyanyi dengan suara yang cukup keras sehingga beberapa orang yang lalu lalang menatap bingung padanya. Menyadari hal itu, Jaejoong memelankan suaranya sambil melirik malu pada orang-orang itu.

Brak!

"Lihat apa? Urus urusan kalian sendiri." Mereka, tak terkecuali Jaejoong tersentak karena Yunho tiba-tiba memukul meja dan mendelik kesal pada orang-orang itu. Mereka pun pergi dan Jaejoong kembali meneruskan nyanyiannya.

Dua kali, empat kali, sampai kali keenam Jaejoong merasa kakinya sudah tidak lemas lagi. Bernyanyi membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman ketimbang menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Waktu dimana _7 Womens_ harus tampil diatas panggung hampir tiba. Siwon yang tadinya sibuk mempersiapkan pemain lain kini menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau bisa kan?"

"Mana mungkin tidak bisa. Dia sudah berlatih berkali-kali dan menginjak kakiku."

Yang menjawab adalah Yunho. Rasa gugup Jaejoong pun menghilang tanpa jejak. Entah karena obat penenang itu atau berkat bantuan Yunho. Mungkin juga karena kata-kata terakhir Yunho barusan yang secara tak langsung bermakna menyemangatinya.

_Mana mungkin tidak bisa. _

Akhir-akhir ini, 36 kali dalam sehari Jaejoong melihat Yunho sebagai sosok yang kejam. Tapi selama lima menit ini, ia melihat Yunho sebagai pria yang cukup layak dipuji. Kata-kata Yunho bagai sihir untuknya. Saat itulah ia merasakan keinginan kuat untuk mengetahui bagaimana ia melewatkan waktu bersama pria yang katanya suami sahnya itu. Jung Yunho, pria yang sikapnya tidak begitu baik.

Jaejoong pun melangkah menuju panggung.

.

.

—18 vs 29—

.

.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

Jessica, entah kenapa bisa menyusulnya ke gedung teater itu dan tahu-tahu sudah duduk disamping Yunho.

"Minum sendiri kan tidak enak. Harusnya aku minum bersama dengan orang yang kusukai. Lagipula _oppa _bilang dapat tiket gratis, ternyata disini tempatnya." Jessica menatap penasaran ke arah panggung.

Yunho sendiri berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya pada Jessica dan menjawab, "Jangan berbuat konyol seperti inI. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, jangan sampai aku mengusirmu lagi."

"Apa menonton drama teater bersama _oppa _itu hal yang konyol?" protes Jessica.

Ekspresi Yunho mengeras.

"Hubungan kita cuma sebatas hubungan kerja. Mungkin kita memang selalu disandingkan bersama di lokasi syuting, tapi di kehidupan nyata itu berbeda! Aku kan tidak mengundangmu kesini. Dan bagiku ini cukup konyol. Aku merasa terganggu."

Yunho adalah satu-satunya pria yang berani mengucapkan itu pada Jessica. Perkataan Yunho membuatnya merasa menyedihkan namun anehnya ia tak bisa marah ataupun protes. Ia masih bisa terima jika hanya dia sendiri yang merasa dirinya menyedihkan. Tapi tidak jika orang lain juga menganggapnya seperti itu.

"Maaf _oppa_. Aku datang bukan karena kurang kerjaan dan mengikuti _oppa_. Aku hanya berpikir aku perlu melihat pertunjukan penting ini."

Mendengar itu, Yunho merasakan firasat buruk. Seorang Jessica, aktris terkenal yang jadwalnya kelewat padat mau datang ke pertunjukan teater kecil? Pasti ada maksud tersembunyi!

"_Oppa _penasaran?" Jessica terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Yunho.

"Ini ada kaitannya dengan _oppa_."

Hah? Hal apa yang ada hubungannya antara klub teater, Jessica, dan Yunho? Yunho mencoba berpikir sesaat ketika mengingat perkataan Yoochun di premier film waktu itu.

_"Dia seorang produser yang menjanjikan apalagi ia pernah belajar di luar negeri. Meski kalian saling bertolak belakang tapi sepertinya akrab. Direktur mungkin akan mengajaknya untuk menyelesaikan proyek film berikutnya._"

"Apa mungkin dia Choi Siwon?"

"Tepat sekali! Manajer Park juga sudah pernah bilang kan? Direktur mempercayakan film kita berikutnya pada orang itu. Makanya, kita harus lihat pertunjukan ini baik-baik. Kudengar dari manajer, _oppa _tidak suka dengan Choi Siwon itu ya? Apa _oppa _juga belum melihat karya—"

"Bicara apa kau? Siapa yang memperbolehkan dia menangani film itu?" sela Yunho. Ia ingin tahu kemapa ia harus bekerja sama dengan orang yang dibencinya selama bertahun-tahun.

"_Oppa _tidak dengar ya? Sudahlah terima saja lagipula bayaran untuk film itu sangat tinggi."

"Kau bercanda? Aku membencinya. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak sudi bekerja sama dengannya."

Bagi Yunho, bekerja sama dengan Siwon adalah suatu kemustahilan. Sama mustahilnya dengan matahari muncul di malam hari.

"Tenanglah _oppa_. Choi Siwon juga kelihatannya membenci _oppa _tapi dia mau mencoba bekerja sama dengan _oppa _asalkan kita menyetujui syarat yang dia ajukan. Semua sudah tertulis di kontraknya."

Persyaratan? Persyaratan apa maksudnya? Ia semakin jengkel melihat ekspresi Jessica.

"Apa syaratnya?"

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh makna.

"Di film yang biaya produksinya mahal ini, Choi Siwon meminta seorang penulis yang langsung dipilihnya sendiri. Dan orang itu sangat _oppa _kenal."

Jessica berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas dan melihat ekspresi Yunho. Ia menyeringai ketika menyebut nama yang sangat Yunho kenal.

"Kim Jaejoong. Istri _oppa_."

.

.

—18 vs 29—

.

.

Jaejoong berjanji ini adalah kali pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia ikut berperan dalam drama. Setelah pertunjukan selesai, Yunho langsung menyeretnya menuju mobil.

"Tua bangka itu memanggil kita. Aku sudah berusaha menghindarinya tapi kali ini mungkin berkaitan dengan kematian Ayah."

Jaejoong tahu dari Junsu bahwa julukan 'tua bangka' yang memang sering Yunho ucapkan ditujukan pada kakek Yunho yang tak lain adalah kakek mertuanya. 'Tua bangka' itulah yang membesarkan Yunho dan Changmin, menggantikan mediang orang tua mereka. Dan dari julukan itu, dapat disimpulkan bahwa hubungan Yunho dan kakeknya tak begitu baik.

Suasana di dalam mobil begitu kaku dan sepi sampai akhirnya Jaejoong angkat bicara.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku tadi. Cara yang kau ajarkan sangat manjur ternyata."

Jaejoong tahu harusnya ia menyelipkan kalimat_ 'Lain kali aku pasti akan membalasmu' _atau _'Ayo makan malam bersama untuk merayakannya' _dan lainnya. Tapi kata-kata seperti rasanya sangat sulit ia mengatakannya. Apalagi karena reaksi Yunho begitu dingin.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku melakukannya sebagai _after service_ karena aku tidak suka sesuatu yang setengah-setengah."

Perkataan Yunho memang ada benarnya. Buktinya Yunho memang mendukungnya sampai saat terakhir. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa ternyata Yunho baik. Akhirnya, Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan membiarkan Yunho membawanya.

Tiba-tiba suara dingin Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

"Sudah sampai. Turunlah."

Mereka pun tiba di kediaman sang kakek.

.

.

—18 vs 29—

.

.

Sejak lahir sampai sekarang berusia delapan belas tahun—seperti yang diingatnya, Jaejoong belum pernah melihat rumah megah itu, juga sang kakek pemilik rumah.

Saat pertama kali melihat kakek mertuanya, Jaejoong nyaris tertawa keras. Rambut dan jenggot kakek mertuanya itu sudah memutih, ia juga mengenakan _jeogori_, pakaian tradisional Korea. Oh, jangan lupakan kacamata bulat yang membuat kakek terlihat sangat mirip dengan kolonel Sanders, sang ikon KFC. Ia jadi bingung kenapa Yunho sampai membenci dan bermusuhan dengan kakek lucu ini.

"Katanya kau kecelakaan, bagaimana keadaanmu? Baik-baik saja?"

Tatapan sang kakek jelas lurus ke arahnya dan suaminya, dengan segera Jaejoong membungkuk untuk memberi salam penghormatan.

"Iya, kakek. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sebaliknya, Yunho hanya diam dan mengangkat wajahnya tanpa menyembunyikan rasa cemas jika kakeknya tahu perihal penyakit Jaejoong.

"Seperti yang Anda lihat, istriku baik-baik saja. Kenapa masih bertanya?"

Kakek segera mengambil bantal sandarannya dan memukuli Yunho sebagai hukuman atas ketidaksopanannya.

"Dasar cucu kurang ajar! Aku mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong! Itu karena dia juga selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Sudah lama Jaejoong tidak menjenguk bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Bagaimana caramu menjaga istrimu? Kau bahkan datang hanya karena hari ini hari peringatan kematian Ayahmu."

Mendengar perkataan pedas kakeknya, Yunho tidak mau kalah.

"Akupun tidak berniat datang kalau kakek tidak memanggil. Upacara ini bisa kubuat sendiri di rumah. Lagipula kakek tidak pernah datang di saat-saat terakhir Ayah sakit, jadi buat apa susah-susah mengadakan acara untuk orang yang sudah tidak ada? Lucu sekali."

Situasi memanas, dan Changmin yang berinisiatif melerai mereka.

"_Cukup! Tenanglah sedikit, hyung. Kakek juga bagaimana kalau tekanan darah kakek naik lagi? Lagipula apa kalian tidak malu bertengkar di depan kakak ipar?"_

Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia kemudian ingat kata-kata Junsu.

_Hubungan Yunho oppa dan kakeknya memang sangat buruk. Yang ku dengar dulu sebelum kuliah, Yunho oppa ingin menjadi aktor tapi ditentang habis-habisan oleh kakeknya. Kakek semakin marah karena Yunho oppa tidak merubah marganya setelah debut sebagai aktor, ketika melihatnya di TV, kakek jatuh sakit. Tapi sejak Yunho oppa menikahi unnie, semuanya semakin membaik. Unnie sering datang mengunjungi kakek dan merawatnya karena itu perlahan kemarahan kakek mulai mereda._

Tapi Jaejoong merasa sekarang usahanya di masa lalu itu sia-sia. Tentu saja ia tak ingat harus bagaimana agar kakek tak lagi marah-marah.

Ah ya, dengar-dengar ibu Yunho juga seorang aktris. Tiga puluh tahun silam, kakek menentang anak laki-lakinya menikah dengan wanita itu karena kakek menganggap ia menjual kecantikannya untuk mendapatkan uang. Tapi karena ayah Yunho bersikeras menikahi ibu Yunho, mereka diusir. Dan tak lama kemudian Yunho lahir.

Sayanganya hidup tak cukup hanya dengan cinta.

Ayah Yunho jatuh sakit dan ibunya merawat sampai akhirnya ia meninggal. Lalu ibu Yunho sendiri sempat berniat bunuh diri saat sedang mengandung Changmin. Tapi kemudian ia meninggalkan mereka ke Amerika setelah melahirkan Changmin. Sejak saat itulah Yunho dan Changmin tinggal bersama kakeknya. Dan Jaejoong masih tak habis pikir bagaimana cara kakek membesarkan kedua kakak-adik itu.

"Anak ini memang tidak berguna, persis seperti ayahnya."

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya!" Yunho tiba-tiba saja semakin marah sampai wajahnya memerah. Jaejoong yang melihat keadaan makin tak terkendali pun berusaha buka mulut.

"Sudah. Ini hari penting untuk menghormati Ayah, tidak seharusnya kalian bertengkar." Ujarnya bijak.

Kata-kata Jaejoong membuat kedua pria keras kepala itu tak berkutik.

Yunho dan Changmin pun meneruskan upacara penghormatan sementara Jaejoong dan kakek memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

—18 vs 29—

.

.

Pertengkaran kecil tadi benar-benar memberi akibat pada kakek sepertinya. Tekanan darahnya naik jadi mau tak mau Jaejoong dan Yunho harus menginap di rumah kakek malam ini. Tapi masalah tak berhenti sampai di situ, saat ini keduanya bingung karena harus tidur di satu kamar yang sama.

"Rapi sekali. Bahkan kakek sampai menyiapkan baju tidur untuk kita hahaha." Dari luar Jaejoong memang terlihat tertawa, tapi sebenarnya ia sedang kalut. Ia menyesal karena dengan polosnya menyetujui permintaan kakek saat menuruh mereka menginap.

"Ucapan dan ekspresimu tidak sesuai." Sindir Yunho.

"..."

"Jangan tersenyum paksa seperti itu dan tenanglah, kau tidak perlu gugup."

"Habisnya, aku mengiyakan karena ku pikir disini banyak kamar. Mana ku tahu kalau kakek akan memberi satu kamar."

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Changmin bilang kakek sering bicara soal keinginannya untuk segera melihat anak kita, jadi mana mungkin dia membiarkan kita tidur terpisah. Lagipula setiap kesini memang disinilah kamar kita."

Mendengar kata 'anak kita' yang keluar dari mulut Yunho membuat jantung Jaejoong nyaris mencelos. Bukannya tenang, kini ia semakin tegang. Matanya tak henti mengawasi gerak-gerik Yunho.

Yunho yang sedang mengambil selimutnya pun melirik tajam pada istrinya itu.

"Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, dan aku akan tidur di lantai."

Dan akhirnya Yunho benar-benar menggelar sebuah kasur lantai, lalu berusaha menyamankan tubuhnya diantara kasur lantai itu dan selimut. Jaejoong sendiri mulai naik ke atas ranjang dan memposisilan diri untuk tidur.

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Mmm..."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau nyaman tidur di lantai?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kenapa?"

"Tapi perkataanmu tadi bisa dipegang kan? Kau benar-benar tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh?"

Karena terlanjur kesal, Yunho menyahut keras-keras. "Tidak akan! Kalau kau bicara sekali lagi, aku justru akan melakukannya jadi tidurlah."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah. Padahal aku mau membagi setengah tempat tidur untukmu."

Jaejoong sendiri terkejut karena kata-kata itu tanpa sadar keluar dari mulutnya. Ia ingin menarik kembali perkataannya namun tidak bisa karena kini Yunho sudah menaiki ranjang.

Kasur yang Jaejoong tempati bergoyang saat Yunho menempatkan diri di salah satu sisi, mereka tidur di masing-masing ujung kasur. Jaejoong berusaha tidur sambil mengitung domba. Namun di hitungan ke tiga ratus, diam-diam ia melirik ke samping. Dalam gelap terlihat bahu pria membelakanginya.

"Hei." Panggil Jaejoong di tengah keheningan. "Kenapa kau mau jadi aktor? Padahal keluargamu sangat menentang."

Lima detik kemudianterdengar sahutan dingin, "Semakin dilarang , aku semakin menginginkannya."

Jaejoong tak habis pikir, alasan kenapa Yunho memilih mengikuti jejak Ibu yang dibencinya ternyata cuma itu. Tidak masuk akal.

Yunho melanjutkan , "Berada di sini membuatku sesak. Saat memikrikan itu tanpa sengaja aku melihat pertunjukan _Hamlet _dan dia benar-benar mirip denganku, karena itu aku ingin mencobanya."

Sebenarnya ada banyak sekali alasan mengapa Yunho menjadi aktor, tetapi hanya ada satu alasan yang paling pasti. Setelah ayahnya meninggal, saaat ia masih sangat kecil Ibunya berkata padanya,  
_"Bagiku kematian itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan semua rasa sakit ini. Aku akan tertidur dan semua rasa sakit di hati dan tubuh akan menghilang." _Saat itu Yunho menganggap Ibunya sudah gila, bahkan sampai sekarang. Kalau Ibunya waras, tidak mungkin wanita itu mencoba bunuh diri dengan minum obat tidur.

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang jelas di telinga Yunho sampai ia berusia delapan belas tahun. Kemudian tanpa sengaja ia menonton pertunjukan _Hamlet_. Isi cerita _Hamlet_ mirip sekali dengan kisah hidupnya—mereka sama-sama marah pada sang Ibu.

Yunho mencoba beradu akting. Dengan bekal kebencian pada sang Ibu, ia pergi ke klub teater dan saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"Karena dengan berakting aku bisa merasakan aku yang bukan diriku."

Yunho merasa menjadi _Hamlet_, bukan dirinya yang kesepian ditinggal kedua orangtuanya. Bagi Jaejoong, luka Yunho itu sangat menyakitkan dan ironis. Perjalanan hidup sebagai aktor membawanya bertemu wanita yang akhirnya ia nikahi, tapi bukan berarti ia memaafkan Ibunya setelah menjadi aktor.

"Setiap melihatku, Kakek selalu menyindirku mirip wanita itu. Padhal sudah berkali-kali ku bilang jangan menyamakanku dengannya. Wanita itu menyedihkan. Dia tidak bisa hidup sebagai istri, Ibu, maupun aktris lagi disini jadi dia pergi ke Amerika. Tapi aku berbeda dengan Han Yoomi, aku hanya akan menjadi diriku yang seperti ini."

Yunho menyebut nama Ibunya begitu saja. Jaeoong ingin melarangnya berbicara seperti itu tapi ia tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan teriakan Yunho tadi siang.

"_Aku tidak sama dengan mereka!"_

"Hei, kenapa kau suka sekali membenci orang? Kakekmu, Ibumu, Siwon _oppa_. Kau seperti selalu marah-marah."

Jaejoong tak berharap Yunho menjawab pertanyaannya itu, namun tanpa disangka Yunho berbalik hingga kini mereka berhadap-hadapan dan berkata,  
"Kalau kau jadi aku, apa kau akan menyukai Kakek yang sudah menentang pekerjaanmu dan mengusirmu dari rumah tanpa alasan yang jelas?"  
Yunho teringat peristiwa lima tahun lalu ketika ia meninggalkan sekolahnya demi menjadi aktor. Ia sudah mengira kakek akan menentang keinginannya dan sudah siap kalau kakinya harus patah. Tapi kakeknya tidak melakukan itu, sebagai gantinya kakek mengatakan hal yang sangat menusuk.

"_Selama ini kau sudah hidup dengan uangku, seharusnya kau dengarkan perkataanku! Kalau kau tidak mau diatur, lebih baik kau keluar dari rumahku! Dasar anak tidak tahu diri. Aku melarang Ibumu, aktris licik itu kembali ke rumahku dan sekarang kau malah ingin mengikuti jejaknya?"_

Sejak saat itu Yunho keluar dari rumah. Saat itu ia hanya punya uang 1.700.000 won, tapi ia justru merasa senang dengan kebebasannya. Setelah kembali dari wajib militer, ia mencari Jaejoong. Di pesta reuni angkatannya, ia melihat Jaejoong datang dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia bekerja sebagai asisten sutradara saat itu dan gadis itu langsung menyapanya,  
_"Hei Jung Yunho, Akhirnya kau sudah bebas. Selamat ya!"_

Orang yang memberinya selamat seperti itu hanyalah Jaejoong. Pada saat-saat seperti itu, Yunho butuh seseorang yang mendukungnya, bukan yang menyindirnya dengan mengatainya gila atau menyuruhnya berpikir ulang. Kata-kata sederhana Jaejoong memberinya semangat.

Waktu itu Jaejoong terlihat begitu cantik di mata Yunho sampai membuat lelaki itu tak bisa tidur. Malam itu, Jaejoong mentraktir Yunho minum untuk merayakan kebebasan Yunho, kemudian mereka naik kereta bersama. Saat kepala Jaejoong yang tertidur jatuh di bahunya, Yunho merasa ada yang mengganggu perasaannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir saat itulah Yunho mulai jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong.

Sekarang mereka tidur berjauhan di kasur yang sama. Yunho tertawa kecil, benar-benar menggelikan. Dua tahun mereka hidup bersama, lalu Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa mereka tak bisa hidup bersama lagi. Kini, mereka justru kembali berbagi tempat tidur.

"Biar bagaimanapun, kau tidak boleh kasar kepada orang tua seperti kakek. Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, tapi beliau pasti merasa tertekan. Orang tua mana yang tidak sedih harus melepas anaknya pergi lebih dulu dan sekarang harus memperingati hari kematiannya." Kata Jaejoong.

"Makanya aku tidak mau datang. Setiap tahun dia selalu memarahiku karena mirip dengan wanita yang merenggut anaknya. Dulu nenek juga bilang begitu. Katanya Changmin mirip Ayah dan aku mirip wanita itu."

Wanita itu. Wanita yang melahirkannya, yang wajahnya sekarang tak begitu Yunho ingat. Akan tetapi Yunho dapat melihat wajah wanita itu ketika bercermin. Wanita itu ingin mati meski tengah mengandung anaknya. Wanita yang membuat adiknya tidak bisa menangis saat dilahirkan. Wanita itu telah membuang mereka berdua.

Yunho tak tahu kenapa ia bisa menceritakan semuanya pada Jaejoong. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur sebelum terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

"Biar bagaimanapun dia kan tetap Ibumu."

Perkataan Jaejoong itu membuat kesabaran Yunho mencapai batasnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau ketahui?!" teriak Yunho. Ia kembali menatap Jaejoong dengan mata berkilat marah.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang wanita itu? Tentang kakekku? Tentang diriku, hah? Jangan lancang mencampuri urusanku."

Dimarahi seperti ini, Jaejoong ikut kesal.  
"Lancang?"

"Kalau kau Kim Jaejoong yang dulu, aku pasti akan mendengarkanmu sekalipun tidak suka. Tapi kau yang sekarang bukanlah Kim Jaejoong yang mengerti keadaanku! Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa! Jadi, jangan sok tahu! Kau hanya tau dari Junsu kan?!"

_Lagipula kau sudah melupakanku! Kau yang mengingkari janji untuk hidup bersamaku sampai mati. Kau yang berniat kabur, sama saja dengan wanita yang melahirkanku. Pada akhirnya kau mirip sekali dengan wanita itu jadi punya hak apa kau bicara seperti itu padaku?_

Yunho ingin sekali mengucapkan itu. Namun sebelum ia melakukannya, Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu bertindak mengambil bantal dan memukulkannya ke wajah Yunho. Takut terdengar orang-orang dibawah, Jaejoong mengecilkan suaranya.

"Lancang? Kau bilang aku lancang? Kalau aku memang bukan Jaejoong yang dulu jangan ganggu aku lagi! Aku tidak tahan. Dasar pria jahat!"

Untuk menghentikan tindakan brutal Jaejoong, Yunho menahan kedua tangan wanita itu dan menindihnya. Tubuh Jaejoong berada di bawah Yunho. Jaejoong terus berteriak tertahan.  
"Kalau aku bukan Jaejoong, lalu siapa? Memangnya itu semua salahku karena tidak ingat dirimu? Kau pikir siapa yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku setelah aku siuman? Itu baru yang namanya lancang! Kau pria jahat!"

Entah kenapa, saat itu Jaejoong terlihat manis di mata Yunho. Hal ini yang membuat Yunho bimbang dan bertanya-tanya siapa wanita ini. Dia tahu betul sinar mata itu, sifat wanita itu, suaranya yang kadang menjengkelkan, juga keberanian itu... semuanya milik Jaejoong. Namun di sisi lain ia juga tak mengenalnya.

Ingat Yunho, wanita itu pernah berniat menceraikanmu dan bertemu pria lain di hari perceraiannya.

Dulu Yunho memang sangat mencintai Jaejoong, tapi sekarang perasaan itu berubah menjadi kemarahan karena wanita itu tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Yunho sakit hati. Karena itulah ia benci sinar mata Jaejoong. Ia lebih suka melihat Jaejoong sakit dan sedih seperti dirinya.

Yunho ingin membuat Jaejoong sedih. Diam-diam Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong. Bukankah Jaejoong ingin ciuman pertamanya dilakukan dengan orang yang dicintainya? Karena tidak ingat bahwa Yunho-lah orang yang dicintainya itu, ciuman Yunho pasti akan membuat Jaejoong sedih.

Namun di luar dugaan, Jaejoong justru tak lagi gelisah. Di bawah sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela, Yunho bisa melihat mata bening Jaejoong yang perlahan tertutup saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Yunho sangat terkejut karena Jaejoong tidak menghindar.

Jaejoong pun sama terkejutnya. Jaejoong tidak menyukai Yunho karena pria itu kasar, pemarah, dan tidak sopan. Meski wajahnya tampan, tapi sifatnya sangat buruk. Jaejoong selalu berpikir betapa sialnya ia karena Yunho tahu semua hal tentang dirinya.

Tapi Jaejoong tidak membenci Yunho. Terbukti saat ini ia pasrah menerima ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan dan Yunho yang menggerakan bibirnya diatas bibir Jaejoong. Entah karena sudah ditolong di pertunjukan tadi atau karena simpati atas penderitaan Yunho, yang jelas Jaejoong tidak menolak ciuman itu.

Yunho hanya bisa menatap kosong pada wajah cantik Jaejoong saat mengakhiri ciumannya.

_Kenapa dia tiba-tiba begini? Apa sekarang dia bersimpati padaku?_

Yunho ingin sekali bertanya pada Jaejoong. Tapi setelah mata Jaejoong terbuka dan menatapnya, Yunho tidak jadi bertanya. Jemari tangan Yunho mengelus lembut pipi Jaejoong dan ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, menyatukan bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman lagi. Dengan lembut juga, Jaejoong merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Yunho dan mulai membalas ciuman itu.

Ciuman ketiga mereka terasa lebih intim.

Mereka berciuman tanpa rasa marah dan benci. Yunho tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain lembutnya bibir Jaejoong dan lengan halus Jaejoong yang merangkul tengkuknya. Yunho memang tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi malam itu ia memang butuh dihibur.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah berpisah, mereka berciuman tanpa paksaan. Mereka berbagi ciuman seperti saat mereka jatuh cinta dulu: manis seperti coklat yang meleleh dan lembut seperti angin yang melewati sela-sela ranting pohon. Mereka tidak memikirkan apa-apa selain ciuman itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.To be Continued**

Masih ada yang ingat ff ini dan saya? ;-;

Chapter ini bercerita tentang masa lalu Yunho, udah mulaI jelas kan?

btw makasih buat yang masih mau nunggu tulisanku hikseu/?

/bow/

.

.

**Sign,**

**Cherry-sshi.**


	5. Wanita cantik yang aneh

—**18 VS 29—**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu, Changmin, Yoochun, Jessica, Woobin, Siwon.**

**YUNJAE, MINSU.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Told ya before!**

**.**

**.**

**SEDIKIT RALAT! Di chapter sebelumnya Yunho bilang kalo Ibunya udah meninggal setelah melahirkan Changmin, itu salah. Maksud saya Ibunya pergi ninggalin mereka ke Amerika jadi saya ralat bagian itu. Intinya Ibu Yunho &amp; Changmin masih hidup dan tinggal di luar negeri setelah Changmin lahir. Maaf atas kecerobohan saya. /bow/**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Ji Suhyun dengan judul yang sama(2003), cerita sepenuhnya milik Ji Suhyun hanya beberapa yang saya potong &amp; ubah termasuk pemeran dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian ****Empat****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cut! Sudah bagus tapi kau harus terlihat lebih menikmati mi itu. Kan plotnya kekasih sendiri yang memasak, jadi kau harus makan dengan lahap meski kuahnya panas."

Yang berbicara adalah sutradara muda di tempat pembuatan CF mi instan. Namun baik Yunho maupun staf lain tidak menanggapinya. Hari ini segalanya terasa salah. Akting aktrisnya memang tidak ada masalah tapi Yunho sudah berkali-kali melakukan NG. Perut Yunho sampai terasa penuh setelah makan hampir dua belas mangkuk mi. Tapi dia itu Jung Yunho, orang yang sangat terkenal dan bayarannya mahal.

"Ah begitu ya? Ya sudah tolong diulang lagi saja." Sahut Yunho seolah hal itu bukanlah maslah. Tak ada tanda-tanda dirinya hampir menghabiskan satu lusin mi. Bagi orang-orang disana, kelakuan Yunho hari ini sangat mengerikan dibanding biasanya. Mereka khawatir otak Yunho bermasalah. Bahkan manajer Park Yoochun juga berpikir seperti itu.

"Hari ini kau kenapa? Kau sudah tidak waras ya? Makan sebanyak itu seperti orang bodoh. Nanti kalau kau muntah bagaimana? Lagipula kau kan tidak terlalu suka mi, apa masalahmu rumit sekali hari ini?"

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban bahwa tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Tapi sudah jelas ia tidak baik-baik saja.

_Aku sudah berciuman dengan wanita itu untuk pertama kalinya..._

Mungkin kata "pertama kali" itu tidak tepat, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Ciuman itu adalah yang pertama sejak Jaejoong hilang ingatan dan mereka tidur terpisah. Mulanya Yunho bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan? Tapi pertanyaan itu menghilang karena ia ingin fokus pada ciuman manis itu.

Entah bagaimana, ciuman dengan istri yang sudah tinggal bertahun-tahun tinggal bersamanya justru membuat piikirannya terganggu dan harga dirinya terluka. Tapi di saat bersamaan, ia merasa begitu senang dan ringan, seperti berjalan diatas awan. Sayangnya ia tak tahu kapan awan itu akan pecah.

_Aku harus bagaimana?_

Wajah Jaejoong yang tertidur di sampingnya malam itu begitu tenang, seperti anak kecil. Yunho mulai mempertanyakan perasaannya. Secara tidak remi, hubungan mereka telah selesai. Awalnya Yunho hanya ingin memperlihatkan pada Jaejoong bagaimana rasanya tinggal dengan orang yang ia benci. Namun sekarang sepertinya niat itu sudah menyimpang karena hati Yunho kembali tercemar oleh Jaejoong.

_Bagaimana jika ingatan Jaejoong kembali? Apa dia akan meninggalkanku lagi? Bagaimana bisa aku kembali menaruh hati pada wanita yang sudah membuatku terombang-ambing? Apa aku tidak punya harga diri? Itu bukan apa-apa. Itu hanya ciuman biasa._

_Tapi kalau hanya ciuman biasa, aku tidak akan terus memikirkannya begini._

Pikiran Yunho terbelah dua. Namun saat sang manajer memanggilnya, ia membuyarkan kegelisahan itu.

"Bagaimana? Sudah memikirkan tentang kerjasama dengan sutradara Choi itu? Sepertinya sebentar lagi proyek itu harus dimulai."

Kali ini ia merasa mi yang ada di dalam perutnya ingin keluar. Keningnya berkerut.

_Sutradara Choi? Choi Siwon? Kerjasama dengan si keparat itu?_

"Naksah akhirnya memang harus dilihat lagi, tapi skenario yang diajukan sutradara Choi sudah ditinjau agensi kita dan reaksi mereka bagus. Pihak lainnya juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku bawa salinannya, coba kau baca. Kalau menurutmu lumayan, ayo kita teruskan."

"Kalau menurutku lumayan tapi aku tetap tidak bisa ikut, bagaimana?"

Yoochun, yang dijuluki si rubah Park sudah memperkirakan jawaban seperti itu yang akan keluar dari mulut Yunho. Ia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum santai.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya, ya pekerjaan itu akan diberikan pada orang lain saja.

Yunho menyeringai, "Maksudmu si Kim Woobin?"

Yoochun mengangguk.

"Ya, dia bilang mau melakukannya. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana hasil kerjasama antara sutradara muda hebat seperti Choi Siwon, istri Jung Yunho, dan Kim Woobin, yah walau dia tidak sehebat Jung Yunho."

Perkataan menusuk Yoochun itu membuat Yunho terdiam. Sebagai seorang manajer, Yoochun sudah sangat memahami sifat Yunho. Ia mencoba membuat Yunho penasaran, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan istrinya bersama pria yang dibencinya itu? Pasti Yunho akan menyetujuinya.

Yunho menanggapi perkataan Yoochun dengan kalimat yang agak sombong, "Imajinasimu itu... sembilan puluh lima persen aku bisa membuatnya tidak terjadi."

Sejak dulu Yunho memang tidak pernah suka Jaejoong melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu. Setelah Jaejoong menikah dengannya, Jaejoong harus berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai asisten sutradara di perusahaan perfilman. Namun bagi Yoochun, selama kemungkinan itu belum seratus persen, berarti masih ada kesempatan.

"Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan menerimanya karena aku tahu Jaejoong juga tidak akan tinggal diam." Ya, Yoochun tahu jelas kelemahan terbesar Yunho ada pada Kim Jaejoong. Meski istri Yunho itu sedang mengidap amnesia tapi ia sangat yakin Jaejoong akan berhasil membujuk Yunho.

Yunho menatap remeh pada Yoochun.

"Kau tahu? Ada kalanya perkiraanmu itu harus salah." Sejurus kemudian ia pergi. Mi dalam perutnya menar-nari, sepertinya ia terlalu banyak makan.

.

.

—18 vs 29—

.

.

"Yang benar saja. Apa maksudnya itu? Lagi-lagi peran utama itu diberikan pada Jung Yunho?"

Begitulah reaksi Wobbin ketika tahu bahwa ia hanya pemeran pembantu sementara Yunho dan Jessica lagi-lagi menjadi pemeran utama di proyek besar berikutnya.

"Kenapa lagi-lagi dia?! Bukankah dia bilang tidak mau?!"

Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Woobin.

"Tentu saja karena dibanding Kim Woobin, Jung Yunho lebih berkharisma. Aktingnya juga bagus. Sifatnya memang lebih buruk darimu, tapi itu tidak masalah. Lagipula, kau masih buruk melafalkan dialog, bagaimana mau tampil di TV?"

Jessica mengatakannya dengan gaya anak kecil seimut kucing. Tentu saja membuat Woobin tidak bisa memarahinya. Ia berbalik dan berkata putus asa pada Yoochun,

"Aku akan lebiih berusaha lagi. Belakangan ini aku mengikuti kelas akting untuk melatih kemampuan percakapanku. Jadi tolong berikan peran itu padaku, ya?"

Jujur Yoochun merasa kasihan pada Woobin, sebenarnya Woobin juga pria hebat dan berkharisma. Tapi, pekerjaan ini harus dimainkan oleh orang terpercaya yang benar-benar memiliki aura bintang. Dan Woobin tidak memiliki aura itu, makanya ia tidak dipilih. Woobin hanya imitasi seorang Jung Yunho. Park Yoochun yang sudah lama bekerja sebagai manajer tentu saja tahu jelas perbedaaannya. Tapi sepertinya Woobin tidak sependapat dengan Yoochun.

"Jung Yunho itu hanya beruntung karena punya banyak koneksi, makanya ia bisa lebiih dulu debut dibandingku. Kakeknya punya banyak uang dan Ibunya juga mantan artis, jadi orang-orang respek padanya. Kalau dia tidak punya semua itu, ia pasti sama denganku. Bahkan mungkin aku lebih baik darinya."

Yoochun hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar perkataan sombong Woobin. Namun, Jessica langsung angkat bicara,

"Koneksi memang sangat dibutuhkan. Kau terlihat begitu dengki padanya. Kalau itu Yunho oppa, meski dihina seperti apapun, ia tidak akan terpengaruh. Lagipula, kemampuan aktingnya memang bagus. Itulah bedanya kalian! Orang-orang jelas lebih menyukai yang asli ketimbang yang imitasi, jadi terima saja nasibmu."

"Imitasi? Aku imitasi?"

"Semua orang juga tahu itu."

Perkataan Jessica seperti pisau yang menusuk ulu hati Woobin. Yoochun sendiri tidak peduli wajah Woobin yang memucat, ia sibuk dengan dokumen di tangannya.

"Kalau sudah selesai bicara, kalian berdua pergilah. Masih ada _schedule._"

Selama beberapa saat Woobin hanya memandangi Yoochun dan Jessica bergantian. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin saja Jessica sudah mati karena tatapan tajam Woobin. Ia ingin mengatakan hal lain pada wanita itu, tapi akhirnya ia telan kembali kata-katanya. Sebagai gantinya, ia bersumpah dalam hati.

_Suatu saat nanti, aku akan mengalahkan sosok asli yang kalian agung-agungkan itu. Lihat saja bagaimana keadaannya ditangan orang yang kalian bilang imitasinya._

.

.

—18 vs 29—

.

.

Sementara Woobin mengata-ngatai Yunho, akhirnya Yunho berhasil menyelesaikan syutingnya dengan lancar. Dia pulang dengan perut penuh mi dan perasaan aneh karena ciuman waktu itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, suasana begitu gelap bagai rumah hantu. Yunho melihat Jaejoong duduk sendirian di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Bisa lihat sendiri kan? Listriknya mati. Sudah seperti ini sejak satu jam yang lalu."

Yunho berpikir bisa istirahat dengan tenang begitu sampai di rumah, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia pun akhirnya mengambil _stand-lamp_ yang dibelinya untuk alat bantu di lokasi syuting. Beda dengan senter biasa, lampu itu menerangi seluruh ruangan. Sinar itu membuat Jaejoong senang. Dia melupakan egonya dan mendekati Yunho.

"Wuah cantiknya. Aku tidak tahu ada benda seperti ini."

"Kau kan takut gelap. Bahaya kalau pakai lilin atau korek api, jadi tahun lalu aku membeli lampu ini. Oh, kau lupa ya? Aba-aba ini kubuat untukmu, sekali _flash_ artinya 'Dimana?', sedangkan dua kali _flash_ artinya 'Aku disini.', mengerti?" Jelas Yunho sambil memperagakan kedipan _stand-lamp_ itu.

Jaejoong antusias mengangguk paham dengan instruksi yang diberikan Yunho sampai kemudian perutnya berbunyi seperti singa kelaparan hingga Yunho menatapnya jengah.

"Kau lapar lagi?

Jaejoong memegang perutnya, rasanya ingin sembunyi dari pria itu karena terlalu malu.

"Apartemen ini terlihat mahal, tapi kenapa kompor gasnya mati? Padahal aku berniat memasak mi."

Mendengar kata "mi", Yunho merasa mau muntah. Ia ingin menjerit bahwa ia membenci mi dan tidak mau memakannya lagi.

"Ayo keluar saja, jangan lupa pakai baju hangatmu."

"Mau kemana?"

"Cari makanan, apapun yang bukan mi."

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke sudut Insadong. Mereka makan semangkuk nasi hangat. _Dwaenjangjjigae_, _baekkimchi_, tumis sayuran dan _bindaetteok_. Berbeda dengan penampilan luarnya, ternyata Yunho tidak pilih-pilih makanan. Mungkin karena Yunho pernah kelaparan saat diusir kakeknya.

Saat Jaejoong serius berpikir, suara Yunho memecah lamunannya.

"Sedang apa? Cepat makan."

Yunho selalu begitu, ketika diam ia akan terlihat seperti pangeran tampan yang sulit disentuh. Tapi begitu membuka mulut, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya kata-kata pedas.

"Mm... Kau lebih suka nasi ketimbang mi, lalu apa lagi?" Jaejoong menyentuhkan ujung sumpit ke dagunya. Mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu, Yunho mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa?"

Sebenarnya ia bukan ingin bertanya hal itu, hari ini ia mendapat berita mengejutkan. Siwon bilang skenario Jaejoong dibeli oleh agensi untuk dijadikan film dan Yunho ditunjuk sebagai pemeran utama film justru menentangnya. Ia ingin bertanya kenapa menentangnya tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya justru pertanyaan lain.

"Kau lebih suka nasi daripada mi, kau menyayangi adikmu tapi membenci kakekmu, kau suka minum air dingin dibanding air hangat, kau tidak suka berantakan tapi juga tidak suka membereskannya. Sejauh ini hanya itu yang ku ketahui, lalu apa lagi?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong terdengar sangat aneh. Tatapan Yunho yang tadinya terarah pada nasi beralih pada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi penasaran tentangku?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa aku perlu mengetahui itu karena kita akan terus tinggal bersama."

Sepertinya Jaejooong sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus tinggal bersma Yunho. Pria itu tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong berpikiran begitu. Yunho tidak mengerti kenapa dulu Jaejoong bilang tidak bisa lagi tinggal bersamanya, tapi sekarang ia justru berniat tinggal bersamanya. Baginya, Jaejoong tak punya pendirian. Sambil mengaduk nasinya, Yunho menyeringai tanpa menjawab.

"Eung... Satu pertanyaan lagi, sepertinya kau membenci banyak hal. Aku jadi berpikir apa kau juga membenciku?"

"..."

"Sebenarnya itu yang paling ingin ku ketahui. Apa aku termasuk hal yang tidak kau sukai? Apa kau membenciku lebih dari kakek? 'Jung Yunho membenci Kim Jaejoong karena Kim Jaejoong takut pada Jung Yunho', apakah begitu intinya?"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Kau yang membuatku berpikir begitu karena selalu marah setiap melihatku. Sejak di rumah sakit sampai sekarang aku belum pernah melihatmu tertawa."

Jaejoong menyuap makanannya. Kalau saja perutnya sudah terisi, mungkin ia akan lebih berani mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Omong kosong."

Siapapun yang mendengar itu pasti akan kesal, tak terkecuali Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau mau bicara kenyataan setidaknya berusahalah mengingat atau memahami keadaan sekitarmu. Lebih tepatnya, 'Kim Jaejoong tidak menyukai Jung Yunho, jadi Jung Yunho membenci Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho memang selalu begitu, mengutarakan perasaannya dengan cara yang rumit. Ia bukan pria yang mudah mengakui hal itu meski pada istri sahnya.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan penutup, Yunho mengambil bon dan pergi ke kasir. Setelah membayarnya ia keluar dari kedai itu dengan raut wajah terpukul.

Sementara itu Jaejoong tidak mengerti kata-kata Yunho. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa bedanya 'tidak suka' dan 'benci'? Dia juga mulai berpikir apakah kecelakaan mempengaruhi IQ-nya jadi ia tak mampu mengerti ucapan Yunho? Yang ia tahu saat ini hanya satu: berjalan cepat mengikuti suaminya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

.

.

—18 vs 29—

.

.

"Ya ampun! Kau Jung Yunho kan? Aku banyak melihat film-mu, aku mohon berikan tanda tanganmu."

Tiga puluh menit setelah keluar dari rumah makan, dua belas orang wanita mencegat Yunho. Mereka berbaris sambil menyodorkan pulpen. Yunho risih dan akhirnya membentak wanita-wanita itu.

"Jung Yunho siapa?! Akhir-akhir in selalu muncul orang aneh yang bicara begitu, menyingkirlah kalian membuat istriku tidak nyaman."

Mendengar itu mereka pun menanggapinya dengan berbagai reaksi. Ada yang menggerutu "Ya ampun, tidak sopan sekali.", ada yang langsung pergi, dan ada juga yang menangis.". Jaejoong baru sadar, ternyata berada di samping Yunho juga bisa membuat masalah. Ketika Jaejoong menatap sekelilingnya cemas, Yunho menatap kearahnya.

"Ada gunanya juga dialog yang kupelajari untuk mengusir mereka."

"K-kau _public figure_, kenapa bersikap seperti itu?"

"Yang menyebalkan seperti itu ya harus disingkirkan, lagipula kau kan istriku jadi cobalah untuk terlihat lebih tegas dan buat imej baik dimata orang lain."

Tadinya Jaejoong sudah memutuskan untuk kembali hidup bersama Yunho, tapi kejadian ini membuatnya berpikir ulang. Ia jadi penasaran, dulu bagaimana ketika ia berjalan bersama Yunho? Apakah waktu itu gadis-gadis juga mengikutinya padahal tahu Yunho sudah menikah? Atau jangan-jangan mereka menganggap Jaejoong tidak ada?

"Kalau dalam tiga puluh menit sudah ada dua belas wanita bagaimana kalau sampai rumah? Bisa lebih dari tiga puluh orang. Hei, kita mau kemana?" Jaejoong menggumam lalu sedikit berteriak memanggil suaminya. Yunho berhenti dan berbalik menatap Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya mendapat suatu ide.

.

.

—18 vs 29—

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah tempat latihan baseball. Sudah cukup larut malam memang tapi disana masih ada beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan tongkat pemukul dan bola-bola baseball yang melayang.

Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho mengajaknya kesini. Bukannya ada tempat lain yang lebih cocok unutk dijadikan tempat kencan? Oke, laki-laki dan perempuan yang keluar makan bersama dan main itu memang disebut kencan kan?

Sebenarnya alasan utama kenapa Yunho mengajak kesini adalah karena tentunya tak ada wanita disini, baseball kan diminati laki-laki. Dan satu lagi alasan karena ia sedang ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Jaejoong akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya.

Yunho menoleh, "Ini tempat terbaik di Korea. Kalau kau membayangkan wajah orang yang kau benci pada bola yang datang dan memukulnya keras-keras, stresmu akan hilang."

Sebenarnya kata-kata itu bukan milik Yunho. Itu adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan Jaejoong ketika membawa Yunho delapan tahun silam.

.

.

—18 vs 29—

.

.

"_Wah... Ini tempat terbaik di Korea. Disini ada banyak bola yang bisa dipukuli sesuka hati jadi aku menyukai tempat ini."_

"_Jaejoong-ah, kau kelihatan bersemangat sekali dengan pemukulmu itu, kalau bola itu orang pasti dia sudah mati."_

"_Kuharap memang begitu." Jaejoongmenyingsing lengan kemejanya yang melorot agar tak menghambat gerakannya. Hari itu adalah hari yang buruk bagi Jaejoong, ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh sang sutradara dan itu membuatnya mendapat ide untuk datang ke tempat ini__—__dan mengajak Yunho tentunya._

_Jaejoong membayangkan bola-bola yang melayang ke arahnya adalah sang asisten sutradara yang hari ini berhasil merusak moodnya. Untuk beberapa jam Yunho hanya memperhatikan Jaejoong yang memukul bola dengan menggebu-gebu. Ia berhasil memukul sebelas bola untuk mendapatkan rasa lega._

_Karena lelah ia pun duduk di samping Yunho untuk menetralkan nafas._

"_Huahh... Aku seperti orang bodoh ya, melampiaskan semuanya pada bola."_

"_Kau sadar rupanya."_

_Jaejoong melirik sinis pada Yunho, "Kau ini... Aku sedang butuh dihibur kenapa malah menyindirku?"_

_Yunho juga sebenarnya kesal karena ada objek lain yang membuat Jaejoong marah selain dirinya. Sesaat mereka terdiam hingga pandangan Jaejoong meredup dan bibirnya terbuka hendak menyampaikan sesuatu._

"_Apa aku sekolah di luar negeri saja ya?"_

_Yunho sontak menoleh._

"_Belakangan ini aku terus memikirkannya, banyak yang meragukan kemampuanku karena itu apa lebih baik aku belajar dan mendapat dasar perfilman lebih banyak agar mereka mau memandangku? Siwon oppa juga pernah menawariku untuk ikut belajar di luar negeri._

_Mungkin yang dikatakan Jaejoong membuat siapa saja simpatik, bahkan Yunho. Tapi sungguh nama di kalimat terakhir Jaejoong adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin dia dengar._

"_Belajar ke luar negeri? Untuk apa sampai harus kesana? Kau bilang Choi Siwon menawarimu? Lalu kau berniat menyusulnya ke luar negeri? Wanita macam apa yang mengikuti seorang pria sampai ke luar negeri? Jangan jadikan belajar sebagai alasan, aku tahu kau hanya ingin tinggal bersamanya."_

_Kata-kata Yunho sungguh seperti taburan garam di atas luka Jaejoong. Mood nya jatuh ke tingkat paling dasar namun karena ia malas berdebat dengan pria keras kepala ini, ia hanya menatap tajam pada Yunho sebelum kemudian bangkit meninggalkannya._

"_Kim Jaejoong! Berhenti!" Yunho yang sadar Jaejoong makin menjauh pun mengejarnya. Gadis itu hampir mencapai pintu keluar saat Yunho tanpa sadar berkata dengan suara rendah,_

"_Daripada pergi ke pria itu, lebih baik kau datang padaku."_

_Namun suara Yunho kelewat rendah hingga Jaejoong tak bisa mendengarnya. Apalagi soara bola dipukul menggema bebas di sekitar mereka. Tapi Jaejoong berhenti melangkah dan Yuho mengulangi ucapannya dengan penuh penekanan,_

"_Kau tidak dengar? Daripada pergi bersama pria itu, lebih baik kau datang padaku."_

_Suara Yunho dua kali lebih keras, membuat Jaejoong berbalik dan menatapnya antara bingung, kesal dan malu._

"_Apa? Kenapa aku harus datang padamu?" Tanya Jaejoong berapi-api. "Kau pikir aku apa sampai mau tinggal di luar negeri bersama seorang pria? Terima kasih sudah berpikir seperti itu, tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat!"_

_Jaejoong berbalik dan kembali mengambil langkah menjauhi Yunho._

_Sebenarnya Yunho berniat menyatakan cintanya, tidak bermaksud menyakiti hati Jaejoong sama sekali. Tapi sepertinya bagi Jaejoong itu bukanlah pernyataan cinta. Pria itu segera menyusul Jaejoong, merangkul bahunya dan tanpa ragu lagi mencium bibir ranum milik gadis itu. Perbuatan Yunho ini sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong tentang kenapa ia harus datang pada pria itu._

_Ciuman itu berlangsung selama tiga puluh detik, setelah Yunho melepasnya ia menatap wajah Jaejoong yang masih menunjukkan keterkejutan. "Ku ralat kata-kataku, aku tidak bisa melihatmu jauh dariku, dan lagi aku benci jika kau harus berada bersama pria itu... Benar-benar benci."_

_Bagi Yunho mungkin mudah mengatakan hal itu saat akting. Tapi sangat sulit mengatakannya di dunia nyata. Ia bersumpah tidak akan mengatalan hal semacam itu lagi._

"_Aku sekarang melihatmu sebagai seorang wanita, jadi..."_

_Pang!  
Terdengar suara seseorang mencetak homerun, keras sekali. Setelah suara itu berakhir, Yunho melannjutkan perkataannya dengan raut serius._

"_Datanglah padaku."_

.

.

—18 vs 29—

.

.

_Pang!_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, suara bola dipukul terdengar di telinga Jaejoong. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai terbiasa mendengar suara berisik itu dan matanya masih menatap lekat Yunho yang memukul bola dengan santai.

Jaejoong jadi semakin kesal pada pria itu, apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan Yunho?

Sosok Yunho terlihat sedingin es namun sekaligus kesepian. Merasa harus membicarakan sesuatu, akhirnya Jaejoong angkat bicara.

"Kau tidak mau bekerja untuk fil itu karena Siwon _oppa_?" Suara Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan Yunho. Lelaki itu menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong sadar sudah salah memilih topik pembicaraan, tapi kata-kata itu sudah terlanjur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau sendiri mau bekerja untuk film itu karena dia?"

"Bu-bukan... Aku..."

Yunho terlanjur kesal karena Jaejoong menyebut nama musuhnya itu. Secara otomatis, bola yang keluar dari mesin pengumpan bagai wajah Siwon kini dan Yunho memukulnya keras-keras.

"Aku tidak ingin bekerja untuk film itu, dan aku juga tidak ingin kau bekerja untuk film itu. Lagipula, kau kan sudah lupa pernah menulis skenario untuk film itu, jadi apa gunanya? Ya, memang skenario itu hasil tulisanmu, tapi bukan kau yang sekarang. Kau juga sudah berjanji akan menuruti apapun keinginanku."

"Tidak tidak! Aku mengingat skenario itu, itu cerita yang sudah lama ingin kutulis jadi aku mengingatnya dengan baik, dan lagi aku punya catatannya. Kenapa kau sebegitu tidak inginnya? Kau bahkan belum membaca skenarionya."

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka. Jangan paksa aku dan tepati janjimu untuk menurutiku."

Sebenarnya Yunho ingin bilang melihat kebersamaan Jaejoong dengan Siwon itu melukai harga dirinya, tapi ia yakin alasan itu saja tidak akan cukup.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda dasar egois! Tukang paksa! Kau pikir kau siapa seenaknya menyuruh dan melarangku ini-itu."

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan ikut."

"Terserah. Tapi aku akan melakukannya."

"Meskipun aku larang?"

"Kalau kau sudah membaca tulisanku dan tetap tidak mau ikut, aku akan mengalah. Tapi aku tidak menerima alasan kau tidak mau melakukannya karena tidak suka. Bagaimanapun, hubunganmu dengan Siwon _oppa_ bukan urusanku, tapi kenapa kalian melibatkanku dan membuatku kesusahan? Arghh! Lebih baik kau dan Siwon _oppa_ pergi ke neraka saja."

Yunho menjadi lebih santai kini. Ia lega karena ternyata tujuan Jaejoong adalah film, bukan Siwon.

"Baiklah." Celetuk Yunho dengan senyum santai. Raut Jaejoong pun berubah sumringah namun itu tak bertahan lama sampai Yunho menyodorkan pemukul _baseball_ padanya.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Buatlah _homerun_. Kalau kau berhasil memukul bola, mungkin aku akan merubah pikiranku."

Jaejoong tertegun ragu.

Kalau memasukan koin lima ratus _won_ bisa mengeluarkan lima puluh bola mungkin Jaejoong bisa membuat satu _homerun_, tapi nyatanya lima ratus _won_ hanya untuk sepuluh bola saja. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Yunho.

"Apa hubungannya memukul bola dengan bermain film?"

Yunho menyahut dingin, "Aku tidak main film sembarangan. Bayaranku juga mahal. Kalau kau berhasil memukul satu dari sepuluh bola maka aku akan ikut main film itu dan mengizinkan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan. Berusahalah baik-baik karena taruhannya adalah aku harus melakukan hal yang tidak ku sukai, atau kalau kau tidak mau menerima tawaran ini ya hentikan saja."

Jaejoong menunduk menatap pemukul _baseball_ yang masih ada di tangan Yunho. Ia ragu.

"Kalau tidak bisa ya hentikan saja, nona penderita amnesia."

"Tunggu! Baiklah aku akan melakukannya! Berikan aku lima ratus _won_ dan pegang janjimu itu, Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong merebut kasar pemukul itu dari Yunho sementara setelah memberikan uang pada wanita itu, Yunho tersenyum. Semangat tak mau kalah Jaejoong masih belum berubah ternyata.

.

.

—18 vs 29—

.

.

Tekad Jaejoong boleh jadi sudah kuat tapi kemampuannya sepertinya hilang bersama ingatannya, jadilah enam bola sudah terbuang sia-sia.

"Empat bola lagi, jangan minta tambahan karena sepertinya tempat ini sudah mau tutup dan mungkin kau tidak bisa—"

"Diam!"

Jaejoong berapi-api, ia tak suka diremehkan oleh suaminya itu, sementara Yunho hanya mengendikkan bahu dan tetap memperhatikan Jaejoong. Wanita itu mulai cemas setiap kali melewatkan bola. Rasanya semua mulai menjauh dari jangkauan, kesempatannya menipis dan ia benci itu.

Rintik hujan mulai turun dan lapangan _outdoor_ itu seperti membiarkan air hujan jatuh lembut ke tubuh sepasang suami istri yang tengah sibuk.

"Arghh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong yang tengah memaki dirinya sendiri. Itu bola kesembilan omong-omong.

"Baiklah... Kesempatan terakhir." Ucap Yunho kelewat santai.

Jaejoong menelan ludah. Ekspresinya mulai tegang, tapi ia tak tampak seperti orang yang hampir kalah. Ia memegang erat pemukul itu dan berkonsentrasi pada mesin pengumpan. Hujan makin deras jadi mungkin saja kali ini kesempatan Jaejoong makin menipis karena sulit memukul bola di tengah hujan seperti ini.

Namun tanpa berkedip, Jaejoong memperhatikan bola yang datang, dan...

Paaang!  
Jaejoong memukul bola itu! Meski hanya terlempar sekitar sepuluh meter, tapi Jaejoong benar-benar memukulnya. Bagi orang yang sering berolah raga mungkin memukul bola seperti itu sudah biasa tapi bagi Jaejoong ini adalah keajaiban. Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah dengan wajah memerah dan rambut yang mulai basah. Ekspresinya persis seperti atlet yang berhasil mendapatkan medali emas.

"Aku menang kan?" Jaejoong tersenyum manis dan rintik hujan menelan kekesalan Yunho yang kalah taruhan. Suaminya itu hanya bisa menganggukan kepala.

_Ya, wanita cantik yang aneh... Kau menang._

.

.

—18 vs 29—

.

.

"Haachiim!"

Yunho sepertinya harus rela terserang flu karena kehujanan semalam. Berita hebatnya, Jaejoong tidak mengalami hal yang sama.

Pagi ini istrinya pergi ke klub teater seperti biasa dan itu membuatnya sedikit gelisah. Baru saja ia akan meminum obat dan beristirahat, Changmin datang bersama Junsu.

"_Oppa_ benar-benar akan melakukannya? Bukannya _oppa_ bilang tidak mau kenapa tiba-tiba setuju? Aneh, padahal biasanya _oppa_ sangat keras kepala."

"Aku bilang tidak mau, salah. Lalu aku bilang mau juga salah?"

Changmin yang juga tengah berada di ruangan itu memperhatikan keduanya, ia yakin pasti kakak iparnya lah yang ada di balik perubahan keputusan Yunho ini. Junsu pun melirik Changmin seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

"Ahh~ Jadi bibi jelek itu?"

"Kau mungkin menganggap dia tidak lebih cantik darimu tapi seorang suami tentu saja akan marah jika istrinya diejek seperti itu." Jawab Yunho.

Asumsi Junsu ternyata benar, yang bisa merubah jalan pikiran Yunho hanyalah kakaknya. Junsu merasa bergabungnya Siwon dan Yunho dalam satu film sangat menarik, apalagi ditambah keikutsertaan kakaknya.

.

.

—18 vs 29—

.

.

"Kudengar dari manajer Park, oppa sakit sampai syuting harus ditunda. Ku pikir sakit apa ternyata hanya flu."

Dan, Ya. Yang datang selanjutnya adalah Jessica. Wanita itu berdalih datang karena mengantarkan skenario yang belum ia dapat dan sekalian mampir. Omong kosong, Yunho bahkan satu rumah dengan penulis skenario itu.

"Apa wanita itu sehabat itu? Waktu aku mengajak oppa, oppa seperti tidak mendengarku tapi saat wanita itu memintamu—"

"Berhenti menyebutnya 'wanita itu'! Dia istriku." Bagi Yunho sama sekali tidak masalah jika ia yang mengejek Jaejoong tapi tentu saja ia benci jika orang lain yang melakukannya.

"Sebenarnya apa sih hebatnya dia? Dia tidak ada apa-apanya. Tubuhnya biasa saja, dia juga keras kepala. Kemampuannya hanya di bidang menulis saja."

"Ya, karena dia bukan apa-apa."

"Hah?"

Jessica mengernyit bingung dengan jawaban Yunho.

"Bagiku dia selalu hebat karena dia bukan apa-apa. Dia jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang kau ketahui. Kebiasaan tidurnya aneh, tidak bisa olahraga, buta arah, dan penakut. Dia sempat gagal ujian menyetir tiga kali, makanya dia bisa sampai kecelakaan. Meski sudah punya SIM, tapi menyetirnya parah."

Jessica hanya memperhatikan seksama Yunho yang terlihat serius.

"Tapi meski dia punya banyak kekurangan, bagiku dialah satu-datunya wanita untukku."

Jessica tak habis pikir dengan perkataan Yunho. Lelaki itu membuat sebuah pernyataan cinta dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak keren baginya.

"Jadi jangan pernah mengungkit masalah ini lagi, dan jangan mendatangi rumahku lagi. Juga jangan menyebut istriku dengan 'wanita itu'. Kali ini ku maafkan tapi lain kali tidak akan."

Jessica menegang tapi ia sama sekali tidak takut.

"Bagi _oppa_, aku ini apa?"

"Kau? Seorang junior yang sangat mengganggu." Jawab Yunho santai.

"Apa? _Oppa_ jahat, aku menjengukmu dan kau malah menganggapku begitu?

"Iya."

Karena kesal akhirnya Jessica pamit dan membanting pintu ketika keluar dari tempat tinggal Yunho itu.

Changmin rupanya memperhatikan pembicaraan keduanya sejak tadi.

Dari dulu Yunho memang bermulut kasar, ia selalu menghina wanita yang coba mendekatinya kecuali Jaejoong. Ia akan berkata "Dasar tidak punya mata, jelas-jelas aku sudah punya pacar!" bahkan setelah menikah pun Yunho sering memaki wanita-wanita yang berusaha mendekatinya meski tahu ia sudah beristri.

Tapi, bagi Changmin yang tadi itu berbeda. Yunho memang memaki Jessica dengan kata-kata kasar tapi Changmin yakin betul posisi wanita itu dimata Yunho sedikit berbeda dengan wanita-wanita bodoh lain yang mengejarnya. Apalagi Changmin sempat menangkap sinar gentar di sorot mata Yunho saat menghadapi Jessica.

"_Sebenarnya siapa wanita itu, hyung?"_

"_Sudah ku bilang kan? Dia hanya junior yang mengganggu."_ Yunho menjawabnya dengan bahasa isyarat.

Changmin pun merasa tidak perlu menanyakan lebih lanjut.

"_Hyung bilang Jaejoong nuna satu-satunya wanita bagi hyung, kenapa malah mengungkapkannya pada orang lain bukan orang yang bersangkutan?"_

"_Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja aku malu jika harus mengatakan itu padanya."_

Changmin pun menghela nafas berat.

"_Kadang hyung seperti orang bodoh ya_." Setelah mengatakan itu, Changmin pun memilih untuk menemani Junsu yang menyiapkan makanan di dapur.

Yunho cukup tertohok dengan ucapan adiknya itu namun kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada laci meja di ruangan itu. Ia beranjak membuka laci yang ternyata berisi dua berkas. Satu sebuah dokumen tebal dan satunya amplop surat berwarna putih.

Perusahaan asuransi memberikan dua berkas itu pada Yunho setelah kejadian kecelakaan Jaejoong. Dokumen tebal itu adalah naskah akhir yang dijanjikan Jaejoong pada Siwon dan yang ada di dalam amplop adalah surat perceraian yang dengan kalap ia tandatangani waktu itu. Mereka memang tidak jadi berpisah tapi tetap saja kedua berkas itu tidak bisa dilenyapkan begitu saja.

Yunho bimbang.

Seandainya saja waktu itu ia bertanya alasan Jaejoong ingin bercerai, dan kenapa wanita itu menangis... Mungkin ia akan tetap menyesal karena Jaejoong pergi, tapi setelahnya Yunho mungkin juga bisa hidup dengan lebih tenang.

_Kadang hyung seperti orang bodoh ya._

Kata-kata Changmin terus terngiang di telinganya. Ia meletakan kembali berkas itu lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa sambil memejamkan mata.

.

.

—18 vs 29—

.

.

Skenario sudah keluar, perusahaan produksi film telah ditentukan, _casting_ untuk pemeran utama juga sudah ditetapkan.

Dan saat ini Jaejoong merasa begitu pusing melihat banyaknya _flash_ kamera yang bersahutan.

"Kami mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua pihak yang sudah berpartisipasi dalam karya terbaru sutradara Choi Siwon dan pemeran utama Jung Yunho dalam film _Spellbound_. Mari berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah."

Suara tepuk tangan membahana. Hari ini ballrom Ritz Carlton itu penuh _flash_ kamera karena perayaan besar ulangtahun Starmax Entertainment sekaligus pembukaan festival film Busan. Mereka memanfaatkan momen besar ini untuk mempromosikan drama yang sudah sangat di antisipasi itu.

Konferensi pers ini mulai riuh saat para wartawan sibuk bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, bisa tolong ceritakan bagaimana anda bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam karya baru ini?"

"Seperti yang kami tahu, setelah menikah anda berhenti berurusan dengan dunia perfilman apa anda berniat kembali lagi?"

"Apakah debut karya pertama anda ini berkat bantuan Jung Yunho? Bagaimana perasaan anda?"

Acara ini adalah konferensi pers produksi film, tapi tidak ada satupun pertanyaan mengenai naskah yang ia tulis padahal Jaejoong merasa naskahnya itu cukup menarik.

_Aku sekarang duduk sebagai penulis naskah bukan sebagai istri Jung Yunho, apa kalian tidak mau tahu tentang tulisanku? Kenapa kalian hanya ingin tahu tentang urusan rumah tanggaku dengan Yunho?_

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin meneriaki pikirannya itu.

Jaejoong tak berminat menjawab lagipula para wartawan itu terlalu sibuk memberondongnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan jadi jangan salahkan Jaejoong yang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Dengar-dengar anda dan suami anda sedang ada masalah, apa itu benar?"

Jaejoong mendengar jelas pertanyaan itu, namun tak mengerti maksudnya. Baginya tak ada masalah antara ia dan Yunho. _Well_... Kecuali tentang ia hilang ingatan dan melupakan nama suaminya itu. Dan ketika Jaejoong tak tahu harus berkata apa, Yunho menjawab untuknya.

"Sepertinya belum ada yang menanyakan hal itu ya..." Setelah ucapan Yunho itu, terdengar tawa renyah dari berbagai arah, padahal menurut Jaejoong celetukan Yunho itu tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Baiklah, kalau mau bertanya apakah ada masalah dalam hubungan kami sekarang, aku akan memberitahu kebenarannya. Sampai saat ini tidak ada masalah apa-apaa selain aku yang terserang flu."

Dalam kata-kata Yunho tersirat sindiran untuk para wartawan yang melontarkan pertanyaan aneh itu. Ia memaksa diri untuk tersenyum.

"Tapi, bukankah sebelum istri anda kecelakaan, kalian dikabarkan ada masalah?"

Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti, sementara Yunho bungkam karena kesal. Akhirnya Kim Woobin menanggapi pertanyaan itu,

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, _hyung_? Kalau kau merasa terganggu, bagaimana kalau sampai kata-kata_ 'Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami'_-mu itu dimuat di halaman pertama surat kabar seperti yang terjadi pada Richard Gere? Ku pikir itu akan menarik."

Juniornya itu jelas sedang memojokkannya.

Hampir semua orang di ruangan itu paham, berita yang dimaksud Woobin adalah ucapan 'Kami tidak apa-apa' yang diucapkan Richard Gere namun nyatanya ia sudah bercerai dengan Cindy Crawford.

Jaejoong yang tidak mengetahui hal itu hanya menatap bingung pada seisi ruangan yang hening seperti baru disiram air dingin. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa rahang Yunho kelihatan terkatup rapat menahan marah dan seringai kecil muncul di wajah cantik Jessica.

Namun tak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian Yunho kembali tersenyum.

"Kenapa harus memuat berita seperti itu jika aku punya kabar yang lebih menarik untuk dijadikan berita?"

Kata-kata Yunho membuat semua bertanya-tanya.

"**Aku dan Jaejoong berencana memiliki anak tahun depan."**

Semua menahan nafas sesaat karena terkejut dan Kim Jaejoong hanya mampu melotot horror.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued.**

.

Bagian empat! '-')/

Maaf buat kesalahan kemarin dan juga makasih buat yang masih mau nunggu kelanjutan fic ini.  
Serius saya terharu karena masih ada yang mau baca.

Ok, maaf buat typo yang masih bertebaran &amp; sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

.

.

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**


	6. Apa kau mencintaiku?

—**18 VS 29—**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu, Changmin, Yoochun, Jessica, Woobin, Siwon.**

**YUNJAE, MINSU.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Told ya before!**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Ji Suhyun dengan judul yang sama(2003), cerita sepenuhnya milik Ji Suhyun hanya beberapa yang saya potong &amp; ubah termasuk pemeran dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian ****Lima****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Anak!_

Seharian ini kata itu terus menghantui pikiran Jaejoong sejak Yunho mengatakannya.

_Kami berencana punya anak tahun depan._

Tahun depan berarti enam bulan dari sekarang. Kalau Jaejoong dan Yunho akan memiliki anak tentu saja Jaejoong yang harus melahirkan anak itu kan?  
Jelas Jaejoong yang harus melahirkan, tidak mungkin Yunho yang melahirkan. Jika mengikuti kata-kata Yunho, maka Jaejoong harus hamil dalam kurun waktu enam bulan ini.

"Kau sudah gila ya? Mau punya anak? Dalam waktu enam bulan? Seenaknya saja."

"Kau diam saja." Sahut Yunho santai. Namun Jaejoong tetap tidak terima itu. Akhirnya Yunho berkata lagi,

"Apanya yang gila? Wajar kan, suami istri ingin punya anak?!"

_Tapi, bayi kan tidak bisa datang begitu saja_. Batin Jaejoong mengeluh. Dia sedang hilang ingatan dan sekarang tiba-tiba harus memberikan anak pada Yunho.

Kalau berencana memiliki anak, berarti aku harus tidur dengannya? Dengan Jung Yunho?

Yunho mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong dari raut wajahnya dan hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Lakukan saja."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa? Kau kan juga sudah pernah berciuman denganku. Kita bisa berciuman dulu selanjutnya kita lakukan sesuai tahapannya. Seperti yang kita lakukan beberapa tahun silam."

Jaejoong sangat heran pada dirinya sebelum hilang ingatan. Dia berpacaran dengan Yunho, lalu menikah dengannya. Jaejoong yang sekarang sama sekali tidak menyukai dirinya yang dulu. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal itu secara natural?

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Apanya yang sesuai tahapan? Awas kalau sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu."

Wajah Jaejoong memerah saat mengatakannya. Melihat tampang bingung Jaejoong, Yunho mendekati wanita itu. Mendekatkan parasnya pada Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong bisa mencium jelas aroma tubuh Yunho, perlahan wanita itu menutup matanya namun bibir Yunho tak kunjung menyentuh bibirnya justru hembusan nafas lelaki itu beralih meniup telinganya. Jaejoong membuka matanya kaget. Yunho terlihat senang melihat wajah tegang Jaejoong.

"Wajahmu seperti orang yang sedang menonton film horror saja. Aku tidak minat mengganggu wanita yang jelas-jelas belum berpikir kesana. Aku bicara seperti itu karena hanya ingin membungkam mulut Kim Woobin. Aku benci sekali padanya. Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah."

Jaejoong seperti ingin melayangkan kepalan tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa ya?"

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat menyanggah ledekan Yunho, terdengar suara Yoochun .

"Kalian sedang apa? Acaranya sudah dimulai, ayo keluar."

Tanpa ragu, Yunho segera membetulkan dasinya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Jaejoong gemas sekali melihat Yunho mengekor manajer Park begitu saja, seolah-olah tak mengingat percakapan barusan. Wanita itu tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana Yunho menipunya tadi.

_Aku menikah dengan seorang penjahat._

Pikirnya sambil menuju ruang pertemuan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong takjub. Orang-orang yang biasanya hanya ia tonton di layar drama atau film kini berkumpul semua di depan matanya. Di bawah sinar lampu kamera yang menyilaukan, para wanita tampak cantik dengan balutan _silk dress._ Sementara para pria mengenakan jas dan saling mengobrol sambil memegang gelas. Ada pula orang-orang yang menari.

"Wah orang itu So jisub kan? Son Yejin juga ada... Junsh-yah kau punya kertas dan pulpen? Aku harus meminta tandatangan mereka, pasti laku jika ku jual pada anak-anak klub teater."

Junsu yang berada di samping kakaknya merasa aneh saat mendengar ocehan itu.

"Hentikan, _unnie_. Kalau orang-orang tahu istri Jung Yunho melakukan hal itu, mereka bisa tertawa. Lagipula anak-anak klub teater Kwangdae lebih suka tanda tangan Yunho oppa, jadi unnie jual saja tandatangannya."

Jaejoong sedikit merengut kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong _unnie _harus berhenti minum, aroma sampanye memang enak, tapi itu tetap minuman keras. Kalau _unnie _meminumnya seperti air mineral begitu, _unnie _bisa mabuk." lanjut Junsu.

Ia mengambil gelas dari tangan Jaejoong yang hendak minum lagi. Jaejoong pun mengambil kembali gelas itu dan tertawa, tawa yang membuat Junsu heran.

"Tidak ada yang membicarakan pekerjaan. Daritadi semua orang yang melihatku tidak bertanya tentang naskah yang ku tulis, malah bertanya tentang anak. Benar-benar aneh. Kenapa mereka sangat penasaran pada hal-hal pribadi orang lain?"

Sifat Jaejoong yang sensitif membuatnya paham bahwa orang-orang di aekitarnya pasti heran dan bertanya-tanya dalam pikiran mereka,

_"Bagaimana bisa wanita yang biasa-biasa saja ini menikah dengan pria sehebat Yunho? Bahkan sampai berada di tempat ini, nasibnya pasti beruntung sekali."_

Kalau Yunho mendengar itu, pasti dia sangat marah. Perasaan Jaejoong jadi berantakan dan dia hanya bisa terdiam, risih karena berada satu tempat dengan suaminya yang sedang dikerumuni fans-fansnya. Terlebih lagi, ada wanita cantik yang jelas lebih cocok bersanding dengan Yunho.

Wanita itu, Jessica Jung.

Sekitar tiga tahun lalu, dia muncul di _Chungmu-ro_, Korea setelah sebelumnya tinggal di Amerika sejak kecil.

Saat ini wanita itu tampak seperti peri dalam balutan gaun merah mudanya. Meski Yunho selalu menjauhinya, dia tak pernah lelah mendekati Yunho. Mereka berdua terlihat satu level dan sangat serasi. Orang-orang yang tidak sopan selalu menyebut Jessica sebagai simpanan Yunho, tapi wanita itu tak pernah marah. Ia justru tertawa.

"Pasti semua orang berpikir wanita itu lebih cocok dengan Yunho, iya kan?" gumam Jaejoong. Ia hendak menenggak gelas berikutnya sebelum sebuah tangan menghalangi. Itu bukan tangan Junsu.

"Kenapa minum banyak sekali, nona penulis?" Itu Siwon.

Biasanya dia selalu keras pada Jaejoong di klub teater tapi malam ini dia terlihat ramah. Sejak acara dimulai, baru saat ini Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia senang mendengar Siwon memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nona penulis'.

"Tch- apanya yang penulis? Disini aku cuma suplemen untuk artikel majalah tentang Jung Yunho."

"Dunia perfilman memang begitu dari dulu. Hal ini selalu terjadi pada orang-orang seperti kita."

"Memangnya _oppa _kenapa? Bukankah _oppa _sutradara hebat?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya. Perkataan itu membuat Siwon tertawa.

"Persetan dengan sutradara hebat. Aku memang ingin melakukan pekerjaan di bidang seni, tapi ini sama seperti berdagang. Aku memakai dasi, lalu menarik para produser untuk bekerja sama. Aku harus menggunakan Jung Yunho yang diinginkan produser untuk bermain di film yang ku buat. Semuanya terasa seperti serangkaian kompromi dan itu membuatku terpukul. Hei, berikan aku segelas minuman."

Di ruangan itu, pria maupun wanita bersenang-senang diiringi suara cello dan petikan biola. Namun Jaejoong malah merasa kesepian meskipun suaminya ada di situ juga. Ruangan yang luas itu seperti laut dan ia merasa dirinya seperti pulau kecil yang mengapung di lautan itu. Tapi, ternyata di samping Jaejoong ada pulau kecil lain yang mirip dengannya, yaitu Choi Siwon.

Mereka saling berbagi cerita. Sudah lama Jaejoong tidak bercerita pada seniornya itu. Mereka berbicara tentang film yang akan Siwon garap, tentang drama teater, sutradara dan artis luar negeri yang mereka sukai. Juga cerita tentang masa SMA mereka ketika sama-sama mengadakan pertunjukan drama.

"Kalau dipikir sekarang, masa-masa dulu sangat indah ya." kata Siwon sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Kita membicarakan hal itu seolah-olah kita sudah tua. Kenapa _oppa _begitu menyukai masa-masa itu? Padahal dulu pernah diperlakukan tidak adil. _Oppa _tidak bisa meminjam ruangan klub teater kita. Para peserta klub juga tidak bisa berakting bagus karena mereka hanya berlomba mendapatkan peran pangeran dan putri. Dan masih banyak ketidakadilan lainnya."

"Haha... Iya juga ya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, semua itu menjadi kenangan indah."

Siwon tertawa lepas. Perkataan Jaejoong memang benar. Saat itu ada banya ketidakpuasan, tapi Siwon merindukan masa-masa itu. Seandainya saja dari dulu Siwon bersama Jaejoong, mungkin jalan yang dilewatinya tidak akan seberat ini. Tadinya ia menganggap tidak ada gunanya berkeluarga, tapi kadang ia kembali memikirkan hal itu.

Siwon membuka botol wine, lalu menuangka isinya ke dalam gelas sambil berkata pelan, "Sekarang tampaknya kau juga tidak terlalu bahagia."

"..."

"Ketika aku mengajakmu belajar ke luar negeri, kau berteriak penuh percaya diri bahwa kau akan hidup bahagia bersama Yunho. Kata-katamu saat itu masih mengganjal di hatiku."

Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong menoleh. Itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak diketahui Jaejoong. Dia bertanya-tanya, apa benar ia bicara seperti itu? Atau Siwon yang mengatakan demikian? Apa benar mereka yang sudah dewasa pernah membicarakan hal itu? Pertanyaan Siwon tadi menyebabkan wajah Jaejoong yang semula sudah merah karena alkohol jadi semakin merah. Melihat tampang Jaejoong, Siwon tertawa.

"Sudahlah. Aku cuma bicara saja. Oh ya, aku penasaram kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengiri naskah padaku? Kau juga meminta agar Yunho jangan sampai tahu. Aku sih tidak apa-apa, tapi sepertinya yunho mendengarnya dari manajer Park. Apa kau berencana memberinya kejutan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jaejoong merasa bingung. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pria di belakang mereka.

"Kenapa ya? Aku juga jadi penasaran."

Pria itu mengenakan stelan hitam dengan kemeja putih. Wajahnya datar, tapi matanya berapi-api saat menatap pria di samping Jaejoong.

Yang baru datang itu adalah Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru tahu bahwa tatapan seseorang bisa terlihat seperti api dan es secara bersamaan. Dia bisa melihat itu dengan jelas meski di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Tatapan Yunho penuh amarah saat melihat istrinya dan Siwon saling berbagi cerita. Kepala Jaejoong berputar-putar, tapi dia egera sadar bahwa Yunho tak punya alasan untuk menatapnya seperti itu.

_'Kenapa dia melihatku seolah-olah aku istri yang selingkuh? Memangnya aku melakukan apa? Dia sendiri bersenang-senang di antara wanita cantik daritadi.'_

Bibir Jaejoong seakan membeku. Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun, Yunho menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi. Saat mereka baru berjalan lima langkah, Siwon yang kesal memanggil Yunho.

"Apa itu tidak keterlaluan? Tanpa bicara langsung menarik tangan orang. Mana bisa begitu."

"Terserah aku mau melakukan apa." sahut Yunho dingin tanpa senyum sedikit pun. Jawaban pedas itu membuat Siwon dan Jaejoong kesal.

"Lepaskan! Mau kemana sih? Aku tidak mau!" pekik Jaejoong

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku tidak suka orang-orang memperhatikanmu."

Jung Yunho ingin menjauhkan istrinya dari pandangan orang lain, tapi Jaejoong sendiri tidak bisa menjauhkan diri dari pandangan orang lain. Ia hanya bisa pasrah orang-orang memperhatikan namun mereka mencoba tak peduli dan terus minum. Yunho hanya terus menarik tangan Jaejoong yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Changmin menyaksikan pemandangan itu dari kejauhan. Dia tak menangkap percakapan antara kakak dan kakak iparnya, juga tak tahu mengapa kakaknya menarik tangan Jaejoong. Pemandangan itu bagaikan sebuah film tanpa suara. Mengetahui ada yang tidak biasa dengan sikap mereka, Changmin berencana menghampiri kakaknya. Namun tepat pada saat itu tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Hei kau... Kalau tidak punya partner, lebih baik dansa denganku."

Pipi Junsu memerah, entah berapa banyak minuman yang ia habiskan. Seperti biasa, ia selalu bicara asal pada Changmin.

"_Aku tidak punya partner dan aku juga tidak akan dansa denganmu."_

Dahi Junsu mengernyit. Ia bertanya dengan bahasa isyarat,_ "Kenapa tidak bisa berdansa denganku?"_

Ekspresi terluka Junsu melemahkan tatapan Changmin. Meski begitu, ia tetap tak berniat mengajak Junsu berdansa.

"_Bukan masalah tak punya partner, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berdansa. Aku tidak akan melakukannya."_

Biasanya, Changmin akan mudah tertawa tapi sekarang wajahnya sangat serius. Gadis dua puluh empat tahun itu hanya bisa memandangi Changmin yang menjauh darinya. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terus memperhatikan Yunho sejak mereka naik lift dari lantai satu sampai tiba di kamar hotelmereka di lantai tiga belas. Keringat terus mengalir di kening Yunho. Pria itu juga tampak lebih marah dari biasanya. Jaejoong berusaha memahami kemarahan Yunho.

Namun, lama-kelamaan Jaejoong merasa takut dan marah karena Yunho terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah yang Siwon katakan itu benar? Bahwa dulu dia mengatakan akan bahagia jika bersama Yunho. Dia tak mengerti, kenapa sekarang dia justru tak merasakan kebahagiaan? Jaejoong selalu merasa aneh setiap berdiri di samping Yunho. Suaminya itu terlihat lebih cocok dengan wanita lain, bukan dengan dirinya. Jaejoong tidak suka itu. Kadang, ia merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar, tapi perasaan tidak bahagianya lebih besar dari perasaan bahagianya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya marah. Ia pun memukul dada Yunho yang sejak tadi berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Minggir kau! Kau anggap ini semua lelucon? Kubilang minggir!"

"Cukup! Itu karena kau."

Sekarang, keringat Yunho lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Bahkan, tangan Yunho yang memegang erat tangan Jaejoong terasa sepanas api. Jaejoong langsung memegang kening Yunho untuk mengecek kondisinya dan saat itu Yunho terjatuh.

.

.

.

"39 derajat? Tidak mungkin." Gumam Jaejoong setelah mengambil termometer dari mulut Yunho. Pasti demam ini karena kehujanan saat bermain bisbol. Termometernya tidak mungkin salah.

"Berisik. Kepalaku pusing, taruh saja airnya disana lalu pergi"

Meskipun panas tinggi, Yunho masih saja sempat bicara sejahat itu. Jaejoong makin khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kau tidak ke rumah sakit?"

"Kalau kau khawatir karena aku pemeran utama di film-mu itu, tenang saja aku akan tetap syuting." Kalau saja Yunho sedang tidak sakit tentu Jaejoong sudah memukulnya.

Ia benar-benar khawatir, tapi reaksi Yunho malah seperti itu.

"Yang penting kau sembuh dulu." Kata Jaejoong. Ia beranjak mengambil es batu dari kulkas, menaruhnya ke dalam plastik dan mengambil handuk.

Diusapkannya handuk basah itu ke kening Yunho yang sepertinya tertidur. Demam ini benar-benar parah, dari kepala sampai kaki suhu tubuhnya begitu tinggi. Yunho merintih, awalnya Jaejoong tertawa tapi rintihan itu terus terdengar dan membuat Jaejoong takut.

Tiga jam berlalu, suhu tubuh Yunho tak kunjung turun juga. Mungkin kalau memecahkan telur diatasnya, telur itu akan matang.

Jaejoong pun mulai lelah, ia berpikir untuk tidur sembari menjaga Yunho dan teringat sebuah cara pertolongan darurat saat demam.

Ia beranjak menyusup ke dalam selimut yang dipakai Yunho dan sedikit menarik tubuh suaminya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia pun mulai memejamkan mata sambil memeluk erat tubuh Yunho berharap apa yang ia lakukan berguna untuk menurunkan suhu tubuh pria itu.

_'Jung Yunho... Cepatlah sembuh.'_

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Jaejoong mengusap matanya dan mencoba bangun. Ah, niatnya memang ia mau bangun kebih dulu dari Yunho tapi ternyata pria itu sudah bangun duluan.

"Apa hakmu tidur disampingku?" ia memandang dingin pada Jaejoong yang tidur di sampingnya.

"Kau panas tinggi bahkan sampai mengigau, jadi aku memberi pertolongan darurat."

"Pertolongan?"

Jaejoong bersyukur kamar itu gelas jadi ia tak perlu repot menyembunyikan rasa takutnya saat mendengar kata itu diulang Yunho.

"Maaf kalau tidak suka, aku akan keluar." Jaejoong hendak turun dari tempat tidur tapi Yunho justru menariknya untuk membuat Jaejoong kembali tertidur di sampingnya.

"A-apa?"

"Kau tahu, tindakanmu ini ceroboh sekali."

Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong sehingga tubuh mereka menempel tanpa jarak. Jaejoong bisa melihat bagaimana rambut basah Yunho jatuh di dahinya dan tatapan tajam pria itu.

"Iya aku memang ceroboh, makanya sekarang aku menyesal. Sepertinya sekarang kau sudah lebih baik, jadi tidak perlu begini lagi kan? Menyingkirlah."

Yunho hanya diam, Ia jadi berpikir rasanya seperti dipermainkan oleh Jaejoong sampai dirinya frustasi luar biasa. Wanita ini sudah menerbangkan dan menghempakannya jatuh ke tanah berkali-kali. Ia terlaku frustasi dengan sikap istrinya itu.

"K-kau mau apa?" Jaejoong kelabakan saat Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher istrinya itu dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Menyentuhmu."

"Tu-tunggu! Ki-kita masih... Tahapan itu..."

"Lupakan tahapan itu, aku menginginkanmu sekarang."

Sebenarnya Yunho ingin menepati janjinya untuk memulai tahapan itu, tapi mungkin itu akan berjalan lama mengingat Jaejoong saat ini bukanlah Jaejoong yang telah lama tinggal dengannya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, pergilah." Yunho mengatakannya masih sambik mengecupi leher Jaejoong. Wanita itu terdiam dan berpikir sesuatu.

Tangannya menahan bahu Yunho, berusaha membuat kontak mata dengan suaminya itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apa kau pernah mencintaiku?" Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong yang terlihat gelisah.

"Apa kau mencintaiku? Aku mencintaimu? dan.. Kita saling mencintai?" lanjut Jaejoong.

_'Meski sering sedih, akupun tersenyum karenamu. Mungkin sebelum hilang ingatan pun aku berpikir untuk menikah dengan orang yang kucintai dan bahagia bersamanya. Tapi kenapa aku selalu merasa khawatir? Kenapa wanita-wanita di sekitarmu menganggapku tidak ada? Padahal jelas-jelas aku ada disana. Apa aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Apa kau juga mencintaiku? Aku bingung dengan semua ini.' _batin wanita itu.

"Karena kau, aku mengurangi sifat burukku. Karen kau, aku berhenti merokok. Karena kau juga, ku katakan pada dunia bahwa aku sudah mempunyai pasangan. Aku harus bagaimana lagi?"

Hanya itu yang bisa Yunho katakan.

Jika perasaan ingin terus bersama Jaejoong, merindukannya saat tak ada, dan ingin selalu memeluknya disebut cinta maka ya, Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Hanya saja ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa tentang perasaan wanita itu. "Kita saling cinta?" harusnya "Ya" kan? Tapi Yunho tak tahu perasaan istrinya itu sebelum hilang ingatan dan ia tak ingin berbohong. Jadilah ia bungkam untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa wanita di pelukannya ini pernah meminta bercerai.

Jaejoong tentu saja menangkap arti kalimat Yunho, tapi ia masih merasa kurang. Ia ingin Yunho mengucapkannya dengan kalimat yang lebih mudah.

Belum sempat ia protes, suaminya itu sudah lebih dulu mencium bibirnya.

Jaejoong tak menolak sama sekali, mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol yang masih tersisa atau mungkin juga karena dekapan Yunho yang terasa sangat hangat. Ia hanya membalas saat Yunho melumat bibirnya penuh kelembutan.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan pastinya mereka bergumul tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Jaejoong menatap sayu pada Yunho yang terus menatap lembut padanya. Tatapan yang tak pernah ia tahu sebelumnya.

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menangkup rahang suaminya itu sementara bibirnya tak henti mengeluarkan desahan halus.

Mereka melakukannya, tanpa paksaan sedikitpun.

Yunho bergerak diatas tubuh Jaejoong dan sedikit menoleh untuk mencium jemari tangan Jaejoong yang mengelus pipinya. Ia ingin menyampaikan perasaannya pada wanita itu dengan setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan.

Jaejoong mengejang saat Yunho tiba-tiba menghentak tubuhnya. Saat itulah suaminya itu merendahkan tubuh dan berbisik.

"Sekarang... Pria yang bersamamu ini siapa?"

Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho untuk melampiaskan perasaan aneh yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ahh.. Jung-Yun.. ho"

"Katakan sekali lagi... Aku siapa?" Yunho mempertegas pertanyaannya lalu mengecup telinga istrinya itu.

"Kau hh.. suamiku.. Jung Yunho.."

Ada rasa kepuasan luar biasa di dalam dada Yunho saat mendengar itu. Ia pun mengecup bibir Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan pernah melupakanku untuk kedua kalinya. Jangan pernah."

.

.

.

"Laporan singkat pagi ini. Wanita berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun bernama Kim Jaejoong, yang mengira dirinya masih delapan belas tahun akhirnya bersatu kembali dengan suaminya.

"Berisik! Orang-orang jadi memperhatikan kita kan. Hatchiiim!" Jaejoong mendengus sebal karena ulah adiknya itu.

"Bahkan kena flu? Jelas sekali _unnie _habis tidur dengan pria yang kena demam. Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Ah, pasti _unnie _menyerang Yunho _oppa _saat tergolek lemah kan?" celetuk Junsu

"Tidak! Bocah ini, memang kau pikir aku ini apa?!" Jaejoong makin kesal.

Junsu dengan santai menyeruput _cola_-nya. "Oh, berarti _unnie _yang diserang? hm, stamina kakak ipar bagus ternyata. Padahal demam tapi masih bisa melakukan hal itu."

"Sudahlah diam, Junchan~ Kenapa kau membicarakan hal seperti ini?"

"Aku ingin belajar dari _unnie_. Aku harus rajin menonton perkiraan cuaca, saat hujan aku akan membawa tiang bodoh itu ke lapangan bisbol tanpa payung akan ku buat dia lelah dan kena flu, lalu ah~" Junsu tenggelam dalam khayalannya sementara jaejoong menatap aneh pada adiknya itu.

Ia tidak menyangka adiknya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang seperti ini.

"Tunggu dulu... Siapa tiang bodoh yang kau maksud?"

"Ada deh... Laki-laki menyedihkan yang hanya terpesona pada wanita palsu dari tanah liat dan mengabaikan wanita lumayan yang selalu ada disampingnya ini."

Biasanya Junsu terlihat sangat bersemangat tapi entah hari ini adiknya itu terlihat sedih. Dari jawaban Junsu, Jaejoong mencoba mengambil beberapa petunjuk.

"Tiang bodoh. Jangan-jangan maksudmu... Changmin?"

Changmin, adik semata wayang Yunho, menekuni dunia seni pahat. Sesuai perkataan Junsu, biasanya dia memang memahat patung tanah liat berbentuk wanita. Sebelum bertemu Changmin, Jaejoong tak pernah tahu bahwa kata "polos dan suci" bisa diaplikasikan pada lelaki. Wajah Changmin saat tersenyum seperti anak kecil, sifatnya pun lembut dan baik tidak seperti kakaknya.

Dugaan Jaejoong benar, mata Junsu goyah saat mendengar nama Changmin disebut.

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya hubungan kalian tidak lancar." celetuk Jaejoong. Junsu mengangguk lesu.

"Si bodoh itu tidak menyukai perempuan."

Jaejoong melotot mendengarnya, Junsu yang tahu ke arah mana pikiran kakaknya pun segera meralat.

"Bukan begitu, dia juga tidak suka laki-laki... Maksudku Changmin tidak tertarik untuk pacaran. Apa dia lebih tertarik pada patung-patung mati itu? Bisa-bisanya dia mengabaikanku."

Saking kesalnya, Junsu meminum _cola_-nya sekali teguk.

Jaejoong bisa mengerti perasaan Junsu. Sudah hampir tiga tahun ia dekat dengan Changmin. Ia kurang peka meneliti alasan kenapa Junsu yang selalu ada bersama Changmin, Junsu mati-matian belajar bahasa isyarat, Junsu yang membantu Changmin saat ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan adik iparnya itu.

Ia hanya bisa menatap Junsu dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang ragu untuk ia ucapkan.

Kenapa harus orang itu? Di lebih dari enam miliar orang di dunia kenapa Junsu harus menyukai Changmin?

"Kenapa harus dia? Dia tidak menyukaimu, dia juga tidak akan bisa memanggilmu seumur hidup. Kata-kataku mungkin kasar tapi ini kenyataan kan? Kau bahkan tidak akan bisa mendengar ungkapan cinta darinya."

Junsu tak marah, ia justru tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa? Karena aku suka dia. Kenapa harus dia? Memangnya Changmin kenapa? Apa salah menyukainya? Mana ada orang yang bisa menetapkan hati dengan berkata 'ah, aku harus suka orang ini' lalu benar-benar menyukai orang itu. Tidak ada yang tahu pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta, unnie."

Jaejoong tak menyangka Junsu akan bicara seperti itu.

"Meski tak bisa bersuara, ia masih bisa memanggilku dengan gerakan tangan. Meski tak bisa mendengar kata cinta darinya, aku yang akan mengucapkan untuknya."

Tapi Junsu mengucapkan hal yang benar, tidak mungkin seseorang merencanakan sejak awal untuk menyukai orang lain. Lelaki yang ada di sisi Jaejoong saat ini jauh berbeda dengan lelaki yang dulu ia bayangkan. Lelaki yang bersamanya saat ini seperti gunung berapi bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu. Lelaki itu memaksanya untuk tak melupakannya lagi. Entah kenapa ia jadi mengingat kata-kata Yunho.

_'Sekarang.. pria yang bersamamu ini siapa?'_

_'Katakan sekali lagi... Aku siapa?'_

_'Jangan pernah melupakanku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jangan pernah.'_

Jaejoong pun bergelut dengan pikirannya, _'melupakanmu adalah kesalahanku yang telah berjanji akan bersamamu selamanya. Tapi kenapa saat itu dia seperti butuh kepastian? Apa yang membuatnya tidak tenang? Apa dia tahu kalau aku juga selalu tidak tenang?'_

_'Karena kau, aku mengurangi sifat burukku. Karena kau, aku berhent merokok. Karena kau, ku katakan pada dunia bahwa aku sudah punya pasangan. Aku harus bagaimana lagi?'_

Jaejoong menghela nafas dan Junsu menyadari kakaknya sedang banyak pikiran.

"_Unnie _kenapa sih? Kan sudah mendapat lelaki yang _unnie _suka. Kenapa masih memasang wajah seperti itu?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum hambar, "...cinta itu rumit ya?"

Junsu sebenarnya tidak setuju. Kakaknya itu bernasib lebih baik darinya karena sudah menikah dengan orang yang disukainya. Sementara ia, berharap Changmin membalasnya saja tidak bisa. Tapi, Junsu yakin ada alasan kenapa kakaknya terlihat bersedih dan ia memutuskan untuk mengiyakan ucapan kakaknya.

"Ya, sangat."

.

.

.

Bagi Jessica, cinta adalah hal yang mudah. Tidak, lebih tepatnya pura-pura dicintai adalah hal yang mudah. Itu karena dirinya cantik jadi ia sangat yakin akan selalu dicintai.

Sejak masih kecil, ia selalu mendapat peran sebagai putri dalam drama hari Natal di gereja ketika masih tinggal di New York. Ia pun selalu mendapat peran yang disukai baik di drama maupun film.

Setidaknya itulah yang terlihat di luar. Namun sejujurnya ia tak tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai. Bagi Jessica, hal terindah di dunia adalah seorang ibu yang bergumam lembut sambil menyisir rambut anaknya.

Tapi ia tahu ibunya takkan melakukan hal itu karena ia terlalu mirip dengan wanita itu. Mungkin saat benar-benar dicintai ia takkan sadar karena tidak tahu rasanya. Ia iri pada orang yang begitu dicintai.

Contohnya saat ini. Ia terdiam melihat sepasang suami istri yang tingkahnya seperti pengantin baru.

"Ckck. Benar-benar berantakan. Istriku berubah jadi wanita ingusan." itu Yunho yang duduk bersama Jaejoong di kafeteria kantor manajemen.

Entah ada hal baik apa kemarin, wajah Yunho terlihat begitu cerah. Sementara perempuan di sebelahnya—Kim Jaejoong mengepalkan tangan sambil berkata, "Mati kau! Ini semua karenamu" lalu disusul suara bersin yang cukup keras.

Yunho menyentuh dahi istrinya itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Tunggulah sebentar, ku belikan obat ya?" Secepat itu Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Mereka benar-benar terlihat saling mencintai saat ini.

"Sepertinya pepatah yang mengatakan _demam dan jatuh cinta sama-sama tidak bisa ditutupi_ itu benar ya?"

Mengetahui perkataan itu ditujukan padanya, Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan tatapan pada Jessica yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Wanita itu terkenal karena kecantikannya dan secara terang-terangan menyukai suaminya. Dua kenyataan itu yang membuat Jaejoong tak menyukainya.

Jaejoong memandang Jessica dengan tatapan _'Apa maksudmu?' _

Jessica meminum kopi dari satu _paper cup _yang ia bawa dan menaruhnya diatas meja, "Hanya dalam semalam wajah kalian berubah menjadi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Saat Yunho oppa menyeret _unnie _menghilang entah kemana, kupikir _unnie _akan dipukul."

Jaejoong hampir menjatuhkan gelas berisi teh hijaunya. _'Apa anak ini mengejekku?' _akan lucu jadinya kalau Jaejoong meladeninya sebagai gadis delapan belas tahun jadilah ia menjawab dengan tenang.

"Emosinya memang sering meledak-ledak tapi ia tak pernah main tangan pada perempuan."

"Hm... Berarti dipeluk ya? Sepertinya benar-benar jatuh cinta. Semua bisa begitu ya kalau sudah tidur bersama."

Wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah panas.

"Memangnya di dahiku ada tulisan _'kemarin malam aku tidur dengan pria' _ya?" tadi Junsu sekarang Jessica.

Gadis itu tersenyum pada Jaejoong, "Di dahi sih tidak ada, tapi ada capnya di leher."

Jaejoong buru-buru menutupi lehernya dengan tangan. Ia bersumpah untuk memukul Yunho karena memberinya _kissmark _yang terlihat jelas.

"Bagaimana rasanya ketika melakukan dengan Yunho _oppa_? Pasti menyenangkan ya? Luar biasa kan? Aku penasaran karena belum pernah melakukannya."

Entah efek demam atau bukan, tenggorokan Jaejoong tercekat.

"Kau ini tidak punya sopan santun ya?"

"Apa hubungannya sopan santun dengan bertanya tentang hal yang ingin ku ketahui?"

Jaejoong bingung harus menjawab apa dan kenapa ia harus menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu.

"Y-ya rasanya sulit dijabarkan. Itu tidak buruk... Begitulah."

Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin memakai kata luar biasa tapi entah ia urung mengucapkannya.

"Ah begitu..."

"Lagipula untuk apa bertanya hal seperti itu padaku? Kau salah alamat harusnya tanyaka. pada ibumu."

Raut Jessica berubat getir saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak suka melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Kalau bertanya padanya jelas jawabannya aku tidak seharusnya bertanya seperti itu. Jadi untuk apa aku menelpon ke luar negeri hanya demi menanyakan itu." Gadis itu kembali menyeruput kopinya.

Dari situ Jaejoong menyimpulkan bahwa ibu Jessica tinggal di Amerika dan hubungan keduanya tidaklah begitu baik.

"Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya dicintai. Dulu aku pernah bertanya pada _unnie _tapi _unnie _seperti pura-pura tuli. Tadinya aku tak ingin bertanya lagi tapi hari ini ku lihat _unnie _seperti orang yang sangat dicintai."

Dahi Jaejoong mengernyit. Pembicaraan ini mengarah ke topik yang berbahaya.

"Pura-pura tuli? Maksudmu dulu aku seperti tidak dicintai?"

Jessica dengan raut kelewat santai mengiyakan.

"Maaf saja, tapi kenyataannya aku dan Yunho sudah lama berpacaran dan kami akhirnya menikah."

Yang Jaejoong dan Junsu tahu, Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah atas dasar cinta. Bahkan Siwon bilang sendiri kan kemarin malam?

"Pacaran bertahun-tahun tak menjamin pasangan tidak akan bosan. Lagipula ada yang menikah tanpa cinta. Ada yang menikah karena uang, kedudukan atau... Menikah karena kehamilan yang tidak direncanakan seperti Yunho _oppa _dan _unnie _awalnya."

Tangan Jaejoong yang memegang gelas tiba-tiba saja gemetar. Matanya menatap nanar pada meja si hadapannya. Perkataan terakhir Jessica seperti menohok dadanya, ia ingin membuka mulut tapi tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sementara Jessica terlihat santai.

"Wajar kan aku berpikir _unnie _merasa tak dicintai? Yunho _oppa _menikahi _unnie _karena dua tahun lalu _unnie _dibawa ke rumah sakit. Karena anak dalam kandungan _unnie_. Saat itu aku sangat terkejut. Aku kaget karena Yunho _oppa _ternyata sangat bertanggung jawab, berbeda dengan kelihatannya."

Wajah Jessica terlampau tenang hingga membuat Jaejoong kesal sekaligus takut.

Hamil di luar nikah? Itu adalah hal yang paling ia benci. Bagaimana mungkin bisa terjadi padanya? Jaejoong ingin bertanya apakah hal itu benar tapi tentu saja ia tak bisa. Mendadak ia teringat kata-kata Yunho waktu itu,

_'Suatu hari kau muntah-muntah dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jadi kita menikah. Hm... setelah menikah, baru diketahui ternyata penyebabnya bukan karena ada bayi, tapi karena radang lambung.'_

Ia baru berpikir bahwa mungkin saja suatu candaan. Apa mungkin Yunho seceroboh itu menikahinya hanya karena muntah-muntah tanpa memeriksa dengan pasti? Pikiran Jaejoong melayang tak tentu tapi suara Jessica menginterupsinya.

"Ketika melihat _unnie _saat itu aku jadi berpikir ternyata ada ya cara seperti itu untuk menjerat pria agar tetap bersama dengan seorang wanita. Meski ku pikir itu bukanlah cara yang baik."

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?"

"Kenapa? Karena Yunho _oppa _adalah sosok yang berharga bagiku. Jadi aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya hidup dalam kesulitan. Wajar aku menaruh perhatian padanya."

Jaejoong tahu Jessica bermuka tebal. Tapi ia tak tahu bahwa muka Jessica setebal ini sampai berani mengklaim suami orang sebagai orang yang penting baginya. Kesabaran Jaejoong habis sudah.

"Siapa yang kau maksud kesulitan? Apa dia mengatakan langsung padamu? Bahwa dia menikah denganku seratus persen karena hamik di luar nikah?"

"Apa?"

"_Shakespeare _pernah bilang hanya ada 3 orang yang berimajinasi tinggi. Penyair, orang yang jatuh cinta dan orang gila. Ku pikir kau bukan dua yang pertama."

Tapi cibiran Jaejoong tak berefek pada gadis itu. Perasaannya campur aduk kini. Kalau memang ia menikah karena alasan menyedihkan itu, lalu apa yang terjadi pada anaknya? Ia dan Yunho tak memiliki anak berusia dua tahun.

Sepertinya Jessica tahu jawabannya, tapi Jae Jaejoong enggan bertanya pada gadis itu karena hanya akan menyulut emosinya. Ada orang lain yang bisa menjawab segala pertanyaannya yaith Yunho, suaminya.

"Aku bertanya, apakah kau mendengar langsung dari Yunho alasan kenapa dia menikahiku? Bagaimanapun yang tahu kehidupan kami adalah kami sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menerima apapun yang diucapkan oleh pihak ketiga."

Sebelum mendengar langsung dari Yunho, ia tak ingin percaya pada siapapun. Karena kemarin dengan jelas suaminya itu mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Jaejoong. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk percaya hanya pada Yunho.

Jessica agak terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir Jaejoong sebelum wanita itu beranjak sambil menatap tajam padanya.

Jaejoong berusaha menetapkan hati.

Sampai ketika ia bertemu dengan Yunho di lobi dengan sebungkus obat di tangan kanannya, ia merasa bingung dan takut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yosh! bagian lima update!

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena gak bisa update teratur meski saya pengen. T-T

ok see ya in the next chap ya~

.

.

**Sign,**

**Cherry-sshi**


	7. Hari ketika surga dan neraka datang

—**18 VS 29—**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu, Changmin, Yoochun, Jessica, Woobin, Siwon.**

**YUNJAE, MINSU.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Told ya before!**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Ji Suhyun dengan judul yang sama(2003), cerita sepenuhnya milik Ji Suhyun hanya beberapa yang saya potong &amp; ubah termasuk pemeran dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian ****Enam****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah ingatannya hilang, Jaejoong bisa bertanya 'Kenapa kita menikah?' tanpa beban. Tapi sekarang, setelah beberapa bulan, Jaejoong takut melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

Sudah cukup lama sejak ia mendengar hal itu dari Jessica. Wajah Yunho semakin melembut setiap pulang dari syuting, membuat Jaejoong hampir bisa mengatakan bahwa ia bahagia melewati tiap harinya bersama Yunho. Akan tetapi, ketakutannya tak kunjung hilang.

Jaejoong sedang memikirkan banyak hal saat sebuah jeweran diterimanya.

"Akh! Apa-apaan sih?" Pekiknya yang sedari tadi mengetuk-ngetuk laptop.

"Kau yang apa-apaan? Tadi mengusirku dengan alasan ingin mengetik sekarang kenapa malah melamun dengan wajah bodoh begitu sih?"

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat. Apa mungkin Yunho bisa membaca pikiran bodohnya tadi?

"Sudah ku bilang jangan ganggu kalau aku sedang mengetik! Aku harus menyelesaikan ini besok." balas Jaejoong sengit.

Sejak tulisannya diproses menjadi film, Jaejoong memang jadi semakin sibuk. Ia dimintai tolong oleh beberapa perusahaan film namun sampai saat ini hanya sedikit yang Jaejoong terima.

Awalnya Yunho mengejek saat skenario pertamanya difilmkan ia bilang ternyata ada juga orang bodoh yang mau memakai skenario istrinya itu. Tapu nyatanya orang bodoh yang Yunho maksud sangat banyak sampai-sampai Jaejoong bingung.

Tlup!

Yunho menutup paksa laptop di hadapan Jaejoong dan tentu dihadiahi tatapan horor oleh istrinya itu.

"JUNG YUNHO! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku bahkan belum menyimpannya!" wanita itu memekik kesal sementar yang diteriaki hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ada yang lebih penting, ibu penulis... Aku ingin berlatih akting tapi ku rasa lebih baik jika ada _partner_." Yunho menyodorkan _script _miliknya yang langsung disambar oleh Jaejoong.

"Awas kalau kau menggangguku lagi setelah ini."

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu lalu kembali duduk di sofa dan disusul Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak mengerti kenapa suaminya sangat menyebalkan. Di drama, Yunho seperti pangeran dengan sikap manis dan lembut sementara di dunia nyata Yunho tak lebih dari tukang paksa yang selalu mengganggunya. Yah... Meski tatapan Yunho sesekali berubah, kadang seperti anak kecil dan kadang seperti orang yang kesepian.

Tapi sebenarnya Yunho sendiri punya alasan kenapa ia sering mengganggu Jaejoong. Ia tak mau perhatian Jaejoong padanya teralih ke hal lain. Apapun itu.

"Dari sini?" Tunjuk Jaejoong pada salah satu halaman dan ditanggapi deheman ringan dari Yunho.

"Baiklah... Kenapa? Kalau kau melihatku sebagai seorang perempuan, berarti kau bodoh."

"Bodoh pun tak apa, aku tetap senang."

Meski skenario itu buatannya, tapi kali ini Jaejoong merasa bahwa dialog-dialog yang ia ciptakan cukup memalukan, karena itu sejak tadi ia mengucapkannya seperti membaca buku pelajaran sementara Yunho justru menjelma menjadi sosok dalam adegan itu. Jaejoong sedikit berdebar-debat melihat Yunho yang seserius ini.

"Kenapa kau rela menjadi bodoh?"

"Kenapa? tentu saja ini karena hanya untukmu." Yunho mencondongkan badannya dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

Wanita itu sedikit terkejut dan protes, "Bukan di bibir tapi di dahi! Lagipula kau tidak perlu mencontoh adegannya saat berlatih, _ahjussi_!"

"Berlatih juga butuh totalitas kan? Ngomong-ngomong kau keterlaluan juga ya. Mana ada adegan percintaan di film sedatar itu? Bergandengan tangan dan mengecup dahi. Masa cuma mengecup dahi?"

Jaejoong mendelik karena sifat asli suaminya keluar.

"Ah! Aku tahu... Sepertinya kau tidak ingin aku mencium perempuan lain di film kan?"

Demi apapun, seringaian Yunho saat ini terlihat begitu menyebalkan. Tapi entah kenapa Jaejoong tak bisa membantah meski mulutnya terbuka.

Suaminya itu terkekeh perlahan sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir Jaejoong lagi, kali ini sambil menarik wanita itu mendekat.

Jaejoong sendiri kehabisan kata-kata saat bibirnya sudah dicium begitu saja. perlahan ia hanya bisa membalas pagutan Yunho di bibirnya dan itu hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum tubuhnya diangkat Yunho menuju kamar.

Mereka berakhir di kamar lagi.

.

.

.

"Akhh! Pelan sedikit! Kau seperti orang kerasukan saja!" Jaejoong mengumpat saat Yunho dengan brutal menungganginya.

Namun pria itu tak menghiraukan protes istrinya dan hanya menjawab singkat.

"Benar, aku kerasukan."

"Ahh~ Aku... Masih banyak yang harus ku tulis hh..."

"Sekarang jangan pikirkan itu. Konsentrasi, kita kan punya proyek."

"Hnghh~!" Jaejoong mencengram erat sprei di bawahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah malam di Busan, dalam dua bulan belakangan Yunho terus mengajak Jaejoong bercinta seakan hendak mewujudkan impiannya untuk memiliki anak.

Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong pun tertular semangat Yunho sehingga mengiyakan setiap Yunho menginginkan kegiatan ranjang mereka. Jaejoong pun semakin jinak pada Yunho, ia semakin familiar dengan rasa manis yang diberikan Yunho padanya setiap hari. Namun seiring berlanjutnya rasa manis itu, Jaejoong semakin takut dengan hal yang seharusnya ia tanyakan pada Yunho.

_Apa benar kau menikah denganku karena aku hamil? Apa kita tidak menikah karena cinta? _

Sejak mendengar hal itu dari Jessica, pertanyaan itu terus terulang di benak Jaejoong. Apalagi sudah terhitung lama ia memendamnya sendiri.

_Tanyakan saat makan malam saja. Nanti saja kalau mau tidur. Besok pagi saja. Ah nanti saja._

Selalu terulang seperti kaset rusak karena Jaejoong tak mempunyai cukup keberanian. Tiap harinya seakan ada dua Kim Jaejoong yang berperanh dalam pikirannya.

_'Tanya saja, memangnya kalau mengulur waktu akan merubah kenyataan? Lebih baik segera selesaikan. Jangan seperti pengecut.'_

_'Kenapa harus mendengar perkataan orang lain? Bukannya Yunho sudah bilang kalau itu radang lambung? Siaoa yang lebih ku percaya? Aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria, apa salahnya hanya fokus pada pria itu.'_

Dan akhirnya selalu Jaejoong mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang ternyata berubah menjadi orang dewasa seperti ini.

Sebenarnya di sisi lain Yunho juga sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia benar-benar ingin segera punya anak untuk membuktikan bahwa hubungannya dengan Jaejoong baik-baik saja. Ia senang karena akhirnya kembali bisa merasakan cinta dari Jaejoong. Tapi ia pun takut. Karena saat ingatan Jaejoong kembali nantinya, ia harus mencari alasan agar kata-kata Jaejoong dulu tak berlaku lagi.

Kalau Changmin disini mungkin ia akan mengatai Yunho sebagai orang bodoh lagi.

Yunho memang merasa bodoh, ia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk tak memikirkan hal lain sementara ia tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Hari itupun sama seperti sebelumnya, Yunho dan Jaejoong berbaring bersebelahan sambil menikmati rasa lelah setelah bercinta selama 3 jam.

Jaejoong awalnya ragu. Hanya terdengar deru nafas mereka yang bersahutan sebelum akhirnya wanita itu memberanikan diri memulai percakapan.

"Ng... Itu—waktu kita menikah, kau dulu yang mengajak atau aku?"

Mendengar itu, Yunho merubah posisinya berbaring miring dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan. Ia menatap Jaejoong dan bertanya-tanya kenapa istrinya tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu.

"Tentu saja aku, tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu mengajak duluan."

Saat itu Jaejoong mulai lega. Ia pun merubah posisinya menghadap Yunho.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan saat melamarku?"

Ia tersenyum penuh arti. Menantikan ungkapan cinta dari Yunho.

"Ku bilang berhentilah bersikap keras kepala dan datanglah padaku, begitu."

Dengan segera, Jaejoong memasang raut kecewa atas jawaban Yunho. Harusnya ia ingat suaminya itu tidak bisa dengan mudah mengucapkan kata suka.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak romantis ya? Berbeda sekali dengan saat di drama dan film."

"Itu karena mereka membayarku mahal untuk melakukan hal yang membuat merinding seperti itu."

"Cukup. Kau seperti orang yang materialistis sekarang."

"Ini realistis bukan materialistis. Orang tidak bisa hidup tanpa uang, itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa diubah. Contohnya orang yang melahirkanku, dulu saat masih menjadi tuan muda di keluarga kaya raya dia selalu mengumbar kata cinta pada Ayahku tapi setelah Ayahku mengering perkataan itu juga perlahan menghilang."

Yunho terdiam sejenak.

"Aku membutuhkanmu dan uang dalam hidupku. Ah, Changmin dan calon anak kita juga."

Jaejoong masih memasang raut tak puas akan jawaban Yunho dan setelahnya, pria itu bangkit dengan wajah frustasi. Awalnya Jaejoong tak mengerti tapi kemudian Yunho duduk dan menaruh tangan di dadanya sendiri.

"Kau orang yang paling kucinta. Andai aku tidak mencintaimu, aku pasti akan sangat hancur seperti saat dunia berakhir."

Jaejoong menatap bingung sebelum kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia sampai harus menenggelamkan wajah di bantal supaya tawanya teredam. Jaejoong tak menyangka Yunho akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"_Othello _bagian tiga baris tujuh?"

"_Ding dong_! Tepat sekali!"

Jaejoong kembali tertawa kecil. Pria yang sedang tertawa bersamanya ini sangat aneh. Padahal bisa saja Yunho hanya mengucapkan _'Aku mencintaimu.'_ tapi karena malu mengungkapkan dengan kalimatnya sendiri, ia lebih memilih untuk mengucapkannya dengan kalimat yang ada dalam naskah drama _Shakespeare_. Baiklah, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menghargai usaha Yunho dan menganggap ia baru saja mendengar ucapan cinta seorang Jung Yunho.

Tawa mereka surut perlahan dan tatapan Jaejoong tiba-tiba berubah sendu.

"Yunho..."

"Hm?"

"Dulu kita punya anak?"

Senyum di wajah Yunho mendadak hilang rautnya berubah jadi tak terbaca untuk beberapa saat. Melihat reaksi Yunho, Jaejoong sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jessica benar, meski mungkin tidak semuanya.

"Katanya radang lambung. Bukan ya? Kalau begitu... apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?"

Yunho mengamati Jaejoong yang bertanya dengan wajah ketakutan. Ia kemudian memeluk istrinya itu dan menjawab dengan suara rendah.

"Aku bersalah. Itu terjadi sebelum upacara pernikahan kita. Tidak ada yang tahu. Junsu juga tidak tahu. Hanya kau, aku dan Jessica yang kebetulan ada disana saat kau mengalami pendarahan. Kami mengantarmu ke UGD."

Mendengar itu tiba-tiba hati Jaejoong terasa nyeri, ia terdiam namun airmatanya jatuh perlahan. Padahal Jaejoong bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah menangis. Hatinya mencelos saat mendengar bahwa anak yang tak pernah ia ketahui ternyata sudah meninggal. Ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk bertanya satu pertanyaan lagi karena terlalu sakit.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Kenapa... aku bisa kehilangan anak itu? Kau tahu kenapa hal itu bisa sampai terjadi?" Jaejoong terisak.

Yunho tahu alasannya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Yunho berpikir ia tahu. Ia pikir hal itu terjadi karena kesibukan Jaejoong yang tidak masuk akal. Bekerja sebagau asisten sutradara pada produksi sebuah film sampai tidak tidur, makan pun tidak teratur, juga mengangkat benda-benda berat. Saat ia melarang Jaejoong melakukannya, wanita itu justru bersikeras. Dia mengatakan hubungannya dengan Yunho adalah masalah pribadi, sedangkan pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan. Akhirnya, Jaejoong kehilangan anaknya. Waktu itu Yunho sangat marah. Ia memarahi Jaejoong yang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit sambil .

_"Itu semua karena kau keras kepala! Apa kau puas sudah kehilangan anak itu?"_

Yunho marah dan bertanya tajam saat itu, jadi apa Jaejoong berhak menangis seperti itu?

Sebenarnya hal yang membuat Yunho marah bukan karena anaknya. Yunho tak pernah memiliki bayangan akan keluarga sehingga ia belum memiliki kasih sayang untuk anak yang belum sempat ia lihat itu. Ia hanya benci melihat Jaejoong pucat pasi. Ia juga benci karena bisa saja Jaejoong meninggalkannya.

Berkat kejadian itu, Jaejoong mengundurkan diri dari lokasi syuting film yang melelahkan. Akhirnya, Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong menjadi miliknya sendiri. Baginya, makna 'anak' cukup sampai disitu.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu dan kini wanita itu menangis lagi ketika membicarakan anak. Namun sekarang Yunho tidak marah pada Jaejoong. Sekarang ia tahu mana hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan.

"Itu hanya karena kita belum siap menjadi orang tua. Mungkin karena itu anak kita pergi. Kita bisa mencoba lagi. Pasti kita bisa mendapatkannya, jadi jangan menangis."

Yunho menghapus airmata Jaejoong dengan bibirnya, mengecap asin garam dari cairan itu. Jaejoong hanya memejamkan mata, merasakan bibir dan tangan Yunho yang menghapus airmatanya. Wanita itupun menyerahkan dirinya pada Yunho lagi.

Mereka kembali larut dalam pergumulan malam itu. Mereka melakukannya berkali-kali hingga yakin bahwa Jaejoong akan mengandung anak mereka lagi.

.

.

.

Sebelum malam natal.

Sudah sebulan semenjak kejadian itu. Saat mengetahui dirinya mual, pusing dan merasa kondisi tubuhnya seperti orang hamil, Jaejoong segera membeli _testpack _di apotek dan mengecek keadaannya.

Ternyata muncul dua garis berwarna biru. Karena tidak percaya, Jaejoong kembali mencobanya sampai tiga kali dan hasilnya sama. Meski ia sendirian di rumah saat ini tapi ia menahan teriakan kebahagiaannya seolah akan ada yang mendengar. Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, ia segera terburu-buru menuju telepon di ruang tamu dan menelpon Yunho untuk menanyakan waktu luang suaminya itu.

[Kalau hari ini lancar, mungkin syutingnya bisa lebih cepat. Memangnya ada apa menyuruhku pulang lebih awal? Mau merayakan natal bersamaku?]

Wajar saja Yunho bertanya-tanya, sebab Jaejoong tak pernah memintanya pulang awal sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sementara itu, selama lima detik Jaejoong terdiam. Di benaknya muncul keraguan. Akhirnya ia hanya menjawab,

"Ada hal penting yang harus ku bicarakan berdua. Bukan tentang natal. Pokoknya kau harus datang."

[Benar-benar mencurigakan.]

Terakhir kali Jaejoong bilang ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan adalah saat wanita itu meminta cerai, karena itu Yunho curiga. Meski sudah berkali-kali bertanya ada apa tapi Jaejoong bersikukuh untuk tak menjawabnya sekarang. Yunho pun tak punya pilihan lain.

[Tapi ini berita baik atau buruk?]

"Memangnya kalau sudah tahu, mau apa?"

[Kalau itu berita bagus, aku akan pulang secepatnya. Paling tidak, jam delapan aku sudah sampai di rumah. Tapi kalau itu berita buruk, aku akan menginap semalaman di tempat syuting."

Mendengar hal itu Jaejoong menggerut lalu seolah bicara pada anaknya dalam hati,

_Kumohon, nak... meski nanti wajahmu mirip Ayahmu, Ibu mohon jangan sampai sifatmu juga mirip dia._

Jaejoong pun menghela nafas.

"Aku berani sumpah, ini berita bagus buatmu. Makanya, kau harus pulang lebih awal."

[Baiklah... Eh, tapi apa kau tidak mau memberi clue tentang berita itu? Jadi—]

"Ya ampun, gigih sekali ya."

Belum selesai Yunho bicara, Jaejoong sudah menutup panggilan supaya tidak keceplosan. Karena ia tahu, lebih baik kabar itu disampaikan langsung di depan wajah Yunho.

"Ah, aku harus merayakannya! Sebaiknya belanja dulu. Harus ada _wine_, kue lalu apa lagi ya? Ah ya catat saja dulu."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong membuka laci di meja telepon yang ada di samping sofa itu, mencari kertas di sana. Tapi di laci itu tak ada kertas. Hanya ada sebuah amplop besar yang menarik perhatiannya. Sekali lagi, tanpa berpikir panjang ia mengambil kertas di dalam amplop itu.

Senyum riangnya sejak tadi langsung lenyap saat membaca isi kertas tersebut.

Surat gugatan cerai dan surat pernyataan cerai.

Dengan nama pelapor Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagian enam!

Dan chapter ini super pendek karena cuma berfokus di konflik antara YunJae.

Mungkin 3-4 chapter lagi ff ini selesai jadi mohon tetap tunggu ya *bow.

Maaf buat typo yg masih ada, makasih buat semua yang masih setia nunggu &amp; baca tulisan saya.

_See ya in the next chapter~_

.

.

.

Sign,

Cherry-sshi


	8. Pangeran yang Keras Kepala

—**18 VS 29—**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu, Changmin, Yoochun, Jessica, Woobin, Siwon.**

**YUNJAE, MINSU.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Told ya before!**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Ji Suhyun dengan judul yang sama(2003), cerita sepenuhnya milik Ji Suhyun hanya beberapa yang saya potong &amp; ubah termasuk pemeran dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Tujuh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku berani sumpah, ini berita bagus buatmu. Makanya, kau harus pulang lebih awal._

Yunho tahu, istrinya bukan orang yang suka berbohong. Jadi, ia mengikuti perintah Jaejoong untuk pulang lebih awal. Dia penasaran, kira-kira apa berita baik yang akan disampaikan oleh istrinya itu. Ia pun membeli _wine _serta sebuket bunga. Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal seperti ini. Meski baginya ini memalukan, Yunho pikir sudah seharusnya ia begini.

Namun, rumahnya tampak sepi saat ia sampai. Jaejoong bahkan tak menyambutnya, padahal wanita itu yang menyuruhnya pulang cepat.

"Jaejoongie? Kim Jaejoong? Kau ada dimana?" Yunho jadi curiga ada pencuri masuk. Ia mengelilingi rumah sampai akhirnya menemukan Jaejoong di kamar mereka yang gelap karena lampu tidak dinyalakan.

"Ternyata kau disini. Kalau ada dirumah harusnya kau menjawabku."

Yunho menyalakan lampu dan kini ia bisa melihat Jaejoong yang duduk diam di tepian ranjang. Merasa ada yang tak beres, Yunho mendekati istrinya itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Tak ada senyum, Yunho khawatir jadi ia mengulurkan tangan hendak menyentuh pipi Jaejoong.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Bicara—"

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Penolakan Jaejoong itu membuat Yunho tercekat. Ia mulai merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi, beberapa minggu belakangan mereka baik-baik saja jadi apa ada sesuatu sekarang?

"Aku ingin tanya. Kenapa ini bisa ada di laci meja telepon?"

Jaejoong menyodorkan dokumen perceraian mereka yang sudah ditandatangani. Yunho merutuki kebodohannya menaruh benda sepenting itu di sembarang tempat. Kenapa tidak ia bakar saja dari dulu? Tapi itu sudah terlambat.

Tadi, sembari menunggu suaminya datang, Jaejoong mencoba berpikir ratusan bahkan ribuan kali kenapa dokumen tersebut bisa ada di laci meja. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Awalnya dia menganggap Yunho hanyalah seorang pria asing, tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan hidup bersamanya. Itu karena dia pikir Yunho adalah orang yang dulu ia cintai. Yunho yang pemarah dan egois, tapi juga baik.

Walaupun tidak bisa mengingatnya, Jaejoong yakin dulu ia mencintai Yunho dan sebaliknya. Ia yakin Yunho tak berbohong meski waktu itu ia mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan dialog drama.

Jaejoong begitu yakin bahwa dulu dirinya sangat mencintai pria itu. Namun kini ia mulai ragu dengan pemikiran itu.

"Kenapa diam saja? Aku bertanya padamu."

Sikap dingin Jaejoong membuat Yunho marah sekaligus sedih. Dokumen perceraian itu ada karena Jaejoong meminta cerai, jadi harusnya wanita itu yang bertanggung jawab. Tapi kini, ia malah menyalahkannya? Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengungkapkan hal yang sejujurnya.

"Aku juga ingin tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Kau mau tahu kenapa dokumen itu bisa ada disini? Itu karena kau yang pernah meminta cerai dariku."

Jaejoong tak paham maksud Yunho.

"Apa?"

Yunho mulai lelah dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa milik Jaejoong dan semua pertanyaan itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat? Kau bahkan mengatakan bahwa kau yang tinggal bersama pangeran sepertiku bukan sebagai putri melainkan penyihir."

Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho terkesan tak serius.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?! Kalau pada akhirnya kau setuju bercerai, itu berarti kau juga membenciku kan? Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dan malah tidur denganku? Apa bagimu hal itu bukan masalah?!"

Yunho merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Ia mulai kesal pada Jaejoong. Jelas bukan hal biasa saat seorang wanita mengajak bercerai. Bagi Yunho, hal itu sangat menyakitkan. Tak ada pilihan lain selain membenci wanita yang sudah menyakitinya.

Dia hampir saja berteriak, _Kau bahkan bilang membenci sentuhanku dan ingin melupakan namaku! Kau pikir apa yang bisa ku lakukan hah?! _Namun Yunho masih menutup mulutnya dan memilih untuk mengatakan alasan lain.

"Terus waktu itu aku harus apa? Apa aku harus bilang cerai pada wanita bertampang bodoh yang sedang hilang ingatan?"

Bagi Jaejoong, kata-kata Yunho barusan menyiratkan bahwa pria itu membantunya hanya karena kasihan. Ia jadi teringat kata-kata Jessica waktu itu,

_...Ketika melihat unnie, aku jadi berpikir ternyata ada ya cara seperti itu untuk mempertahankan seorang pria. Tapi ku pikir itu bukan cara yang baik. Saat itu Yunho oppa dan Jaejoong unnie terlihat kaku._

Jaejoong ingat betapa sakit perasaannya saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Sekarang juga sama. Hanya beberapa jam lalu ia merasa begitu senang, tapi sekarang semua menghilang begitu saja. Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu sifatmu seperti itu."

Yang mereka lakukan saat ini tak ubahnya seperti saling menyakiti. Maka Yunho tak lagi ingin menahan amarahnya.

"Baik, aku memang tidak mengatakan itu. Kenapa? Karena ku pikir akan seru membuatmu terlihat bodoh di sampingku. Aku ingin balas dendam karena kau sudah merasa hebat ingin bercerai denganku. Kau mau apa kalau begitu?"

"Oh... Begitu?"

"Ya. Wanita yang ingin bercerai denganku dan berencana pergi ke pria lain tiba-tiba lupa semuanya, lalu sekarang ia kembali ke pelukanku lagi. Melihatnya jadi hiburan tersendiri bagiku."

Hari paling membahagiakan bagi Jaejoong telah berubah menjadi hari paling sial. Ingin rasanya ia menabrakkan diri lagi untuk melupakan apa yang menimpanya sekarang. Ia bahkan tak ingin mengingat fakta bahwa Yunho adalah suaminya, ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya.

Jaejoong merasa benar-benar marah dan tertekan. Airmatanya mendesak keluar. Menangis karena pria jahat seperti Yunho benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Dulu jika Jaejoong menangis, Yunho lah yang akan menghiburnya hingga tenang. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang seperti itu. Jaejoong tak boleh menangis di depan Yunho.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya selama ini. Terima kasih karena kau sudah menolong wanita bodoh yang hilang ingatan saat kecelakaan. Sekarang kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi. Aku pasti bisa bertahan hidup."

"..."

"Selamat tinggal."

Kemudian Jaejoong segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis sampai akhir.

Ini adalah Natal paling mengerikan bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Mendengar Yunho dan Jaejoong bertengkar, Changmin dan Junsu sepakat untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe. Saat sudah duduk berhadapan, keduanya menghela nafas panjang.

_"Bagaimana kabar Jaejoong nuna?"_

"Kerjaannya hanya tidur saja, seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi. Kalau sedang bangun yang dikerjakannya hanya makan, mengetik dan jalan-jalan. Ia tak menjawab setiap ku tanya ada apa."

Sejak Jaejoong pindah ke apartemennya, Junsu langsung bertanya apa yang terjadi. Namun, kakaknya itu selalu bersikap seolah ia benci ditanya-tanya, belum lagi ia akan marah jika nama Yunho disebut. Saat itu Jaejoong bertanya balik dengan sinis,

"Kau jadi saksi perceraian kami, kan? Aku melihatnya di dokumen. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Saat itu situasinya tidak tepat. _Unnie _sedang panik karena harus menerima kenyataan bahwa _unnie _sudah berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun. Memangnya dalam kondisi seperti itu aku harus bilang kalau unnie mendapat surat pernyataan perceraian dari pengadilan?"

Mendengar jawaban adiknya, Jaejoong hanya terdiam sambil mengeluarkan barang-barangnya. Junsu merasa kakaknya harus menyelesaikan masalah dengan kakak iparnya. Karena ia tidak mau menampung istri orang yang sedang kabur.

"Kalau ada masalah dengan Yunho _oppa _sebaiknya—"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku kesini? Jangan sombong, sebelum menikah juga aku tinggal disini kan? Berarti sebagian dari apartemen ini milikku."

Junsu tak bisa membantah lagi. Ia hanya melihat kakaknya yang segera mengambil nasi dan kotak kimchi di lemari es kemudian makan, lalu kakaknya itu tidur sampai keesokan harinya.

Junsu menceritakan semuanya pada Changmin.

"Tapi aku lega karena _unnie _tidak menangis. Ia bahkan tak membiarkan dirinya kelaparan dan segera tidur, bukan minum alkohol atau obat tidur."

Sebaliknya, Jaejoong justru cerewet mengomentari isi lemari es. Ia bilang mi tidak baik untuk kesehatan, jadi ia hanya mengambil makanan sehat.

_"Baguslah, itu artinya nuna masih bersemangat." _kata Changmin yang menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Lalu, Yunho _oppa _sendiri bagaimana?"

_"Entah, tapi dari kebiasaannya... Ia pasti akan melampiaskan kemarahan pada siapapun yang berada lima meter di dekatnya."_

.

.

.

Jung Yunho terkenal karena tiga hal. Pertama, wajahnya yang tampan. Kedua, kemampuan aktingnya yang bagus. Dan ketiga, sifatnya yang buruk. Bagi sebagian orang, sifat buruknya bukanlah masalah besar. Namun akhir-akhir ini Yunho betul-betul lepas kendali.

"Sial! Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi. Hei, Kim Woobin! Kau bodoh ya? Apa kau tidak pernah belajar bahasa Korea? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa jadi aktor kalau bicara saja salah, hah?"

Orang-orang yang terkena sasaran kemarahan Yunho hari itu adalah lawan mainnya di film, staf junior yang membawakannya kopi, dan pemeran pembantu, Kim Woobin.

"_Cut_! NG! Hei, Jung Yunho! Kau ini apa-apaan? Memangnya kau yang sutradara?"

Pada dasarnya Siwon juga kesal karena Woobin kaku, tapi ia juga tak terima Yunho seenaknya bertingkah seolah sutradara.

"Aku tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan lawan main dan sutradara yang seperti ini. Aku tidak mau melanjutkan film ini, pecat saja aku."

Melihat itu, manajer produksi mendekati Yoochun dan bertanya, "Akhir-akhir ini Yunho kenapa? Bukannya di awal syuting suasana hatinya baik-baik saja? Kenapa makin lama makin menakutkan?"

"Mungkin karena menghayati peran. Kan perannya preman."

Mendengar jawaban Yoochun, Woobin menimpali. "Ternyata terlalu larut dalam peran bisa mengubah seorang aktor menjadi preman ya? Tapi bukannya ini sudah keterlaluan? Serumit apapun masalah dengan istrinya, harusnya ia tak melibatkan pekerjaan."

Ucapan Woobin sampai di telinga Yunho, pria itu menoleh dan menyeringai.

"Katakan sekali lagi."

Jujur, Woobin gentar melihat tatapan mata Yunho tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak mundur. Ia membenci seniornya itu karena Jessica menyukainya, belum lagi Yunho lebih terkenal dibanding dirinya.

"Kau dan istrimu sedang ada masalah kan? Beritanya sudah tersebar di internet dan majalah. Aku sendiri mungkin tak akan tahan tinggal denganmu. Kim Jaejoong itu benar-benar wanita hebat ya. Yah... Meski akhirnya ia juga tidak tahan dengan sikap burukmu."

Tatapan Yunho berubah datar dan nafasnya terasa berat. Belum sempat Woobin mundur, Yunho sudah melayangkan satu pukulan ke dagunya.

Buaghh!

Seketika lokasi syuting heboh.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa inginnya seorang pembunuh melukai korbannya. Tapi kali ini kau membuatku merasakannya. Mati saja kau, Kim Woobin!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat lerai mereka!" Siwon membentak staf yang terdiam menonton kejadian itu.

Dengan segera, mereka menjauhkan Yunho yang sudah mencengkram kerah baju Woobin dan hampir memukulnya lagi.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa bisa begini sih? Yunho _oppa _baik-baik saja? Coba kulihat."

Jessica mendatangi Yunho dan memeriksa wajahnya. Padahal Woobin lah yang terluka karena pukulan Yunho tapi perhatian gadis itu hanya tertuju pada Yunho. Situasi tempat syuting semakin ricuh.

Yunho merasa lelah dengan semua itu. Ia ingin sekali berkelahi dengan seseorang untuk melampiaskan rasa tertekannya. Semua sudah tahu hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berakhir, dan hal itu membuatnya marah. Dulu ia pikir dirinya akan hidup bahagia bersama Jaejoong, tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Yunho menyingkirkan tangan Jessica dari wajahnya. Kemudian, ia menatap sekeliling dan berteriak, "Biarkan aku sendiri!"

Yunho meninggalkan tempat itu. Woobin menarik nafas lega karena akhirnya terbebas dari Yunho. Namun, kelegaan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja. Jessica marah karena syuting jadi terpaksa ditunda.

"Terima kasih sudah memperlihatkan lagi sifat burukmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bicara begitu pada Yunho oppa? Menyebalkan. Aku tidak akan bekerja dengan lawan main sepertimu untuk kedua kalinya."

Perkataan Jessica menohok Woobin. Ia lah yang jadi korban disini. Tapi kenapa gadis itu bersikap seolah ia yang salah? Kenapa ia hanya melihat luka Yunho? Bagaimana dengan lukanya?

Woobin bersumpah akan membalas Yunho yang selalu meremehkannya. Juga Jessica yang berlaku tidak adil padanya.

.

.

.

"Berkelahi?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya. Siwon mengangguk seraya mengambil bungkus rokok dari sakunya.

"Iya, belakangan ini dia sangat pemarah. Waktu sekolah dulu dia juga pernah memukul orang kan, sampai-sampai kakeknya dipanggil. Ah, dia memang tidak tertolong. Gara-gara mereka syutingnya jadi berantakan."

Sebelum Siwon menyulut rokoknya, Jaejoong segera berkata "Mm... _Oppa_, akhir-akhir ini keadaan paru-paruku sedang tidak baik. Tolong merokoknya nanti saja ya?"

"Oh, begitu ya? Maaf.."

Siwon langsung memasukan rokoknya kembali. Dia memandang wajah Jaejoong, benar apa yang dikatakan majalah-majalah itu. Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya wanita yang berani menolak seorang Jung Yunho. Sebenarnya Siwon khawatir wanita itu tidak bisa bertahan setelah keluar dari rumah suaminya, namun sepertinya kekhawatiran itu tidak berguna karena Jaejoong tampak penuh semangat seperti biasa. Mungkin dia tidak banyak tertawa, tapi ia juga tak terlihat seperti orang frustasi.

"Kenapa wajahku di majalah seperti itu. Coba mereka pasang fotoku yang lebih bagus! Ada juga yang memakai foto entah kapan. Melihat itu aku jadi berpikir, ternyata Yunho benar-benar menikahi seorang penyihir."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Maksudmu, kau mau memberi satu foto cantikmu pada perusahaan surat kabar? Lalu, kau akan bilang pada mereka 'Kalau bisa, pakai foto ini saja' begitu?"

"Aku kan tidak mau terlihat buruk di depan orang-orang yang terus bertanya padaku apakah aku menderita atau tidak. Aku tidak mau memperlihatkannya."

Wajah Jaejoong menunjukkan tekad kuat meski matanya sembap seperti habis bangun tidur. Dia membicarakan cerita skenario yang ditulisnya, juga hal-hal lain. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Jaejoong, kecuali pesanan kopi kesukaannya berubah menjadi segelas susu kini.

Mengetahui Yunho tak bisa memberi kebahagiaan bagi Jaejoong membuat Siwon sedikit senang. Tapi, kesenangan itu tak lama. Jaejoong meruntuhkannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa... Dia baik-baik saja?"

Meski Jaejoong tak menyebut subjek yang ia bicarakan, Siwon sudah jelas mengetahuinya. Ingin rasanya menjawab 'Mana aku tahu!', tapi dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Akhirnya, ia menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak ada yang berani memukulnya. Justru yang mengganggunya itu yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Yah, walaupun Yunho sendiri terlihat sedikit kacau."

"..."

"Kalau kau khawatir, temui saja dia."

Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil dan menggeleng. Siwon tak mengerti arti gelengan kepala itu. Membantah kalau ia mengkhawatirkan Yunho, atau memang wanita itu tidak mau bertemu.

"Kalau kau sebenci ini padanya, lebih baik kau pergi bersamaku ke luar negeri."

Sejak dulu Siwon memang ingin mengatakan itu, ia berpikir kalau bukan sekarang mengatakannya, kapan lagi ada kesempatan?

Sementara Jaejoong hanya memasang ekspresi terkejut.

.

.

.

Setelah berpisah dengan Siwon, Jaejoong pulang dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan. Ia mendapati Junsu yang tengah menonton sesuatu di ruang tengah namun Junsu segera mematikannya saat tahu kakaknya datang. Jaejoong mengambil kembali _remote_-nya lalu menyalakan video itu lagi. Yang terlihat di layar adalah dirinya yang memakai gaun pengantin dengan tawa riang. Mendadak Jaejoong merasa pusing.

"Video apa ini?"

"_Unnie _bisa lihat sendiri, ini rekaman pernikahan _unnie_. Besok aku harus merias pengantin wanita, karena sudah lama tidak melakukannya jadi aku menonton video ini lagi."

"Kau juga merias pengantin?"

"Tidak sering sih. Sebenarnya bukan bidangku, tapi karena kenalanku berhalangan, jadi aku yang menggantikannya. Mmm... tatapan _unnie _begitu, ku matikan saja deh."

Junsu bicara seperti itu karena takut kakaknya akan merasa sakit melihat video masa-masa indahnya dulu. Namun, entah apa yang di pikirkannya, Jaejoong duduk di samping Junsu dan mulai menonton video itu juga.

"Ternyata ada rekamannya juga."

"Iya, semuanya di rekam. Di rumah _unnie _juga ada satu."

Itulah pertama kalinya Jaejoong melihat video pesta pernikahannya sendiri. Yunho tidak pernah bercerita tentang video tersebut—mungkin dia malu. Video itu membuat Jaejoong takjub karena ternyata dia benar-benar sudah menikah. Dia sudah melewati segala macam ritual formal yang harus dilakukan sebelum resmi tinggal bersama Yunho.

"Sebenarnya Yunho _oppa _pernah bilang kalau ia ingin pernikahannya disaksikan oleh orang-orang yang membuatnya bahagia. Makanya pestanya berlangsung sederhana."

Mungkin dulu Jaejoong pun menyetujui apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Saat itu ia tidak berpikir apakah Yunho berbuat begitu karena tidak mau memperlihatkan istrinya di depan banyak tamu. Mereka hanya dikelilingi orang tua serta teman-teman dekat sehingga harapan mereka menjadi suami istri yang bahagia diiringi doa dari orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Karena itulah, dalam video itu mereka berdua tampak begitu bahagia dan ceria. Selama beberapa saat, tatapan Jaejoong terpaku pada sang pengantin pria.

Ia merasa hidupnya saat ini sangat sulit. Tapi, wanita di video itu tampak begitu bahagia. Pria di sampingnya pun tertawa bahagia. Jaejoong merasa aneh sekaligus lega.

Itu memang video lama, tapi kenyataan bahwa saat ini ia adalah istri seorang Jung Yunho tentulah masih ia jalani. Jaejoong bergumam dalam hati pada anaknya,

_Lihatlah nak, itu appa-mu. Dia kelihatan sangat tampan ya kalau sedang tertawa. Sayang ia jarang tertawa seperti itu._

Jaejoong memang membenci Yunho sampai tak ingin lagi melihatnya, tapi ia tak ingin kebencian itu menurun ke anaknya. Bagaimanapun dulu mereka pernah tinggal bersama.

Yunho yang ada di video itu sangat berbeda dengan Yunho yang sebenarnya. Disitu Yunho terus tertawa riang, padahal kenyataannya dia tidak suka tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong jadi berpikir apakah Yunho tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya karena lelaki itu memang tidak pernah mencintainya, bukan karena malu.

Hati Jaejoong masih sakit setiap mengingat kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan Yunho ketika mereka bertengkar tempo hari. Namun wanita itu segera mengerjap, berusaha menghalangi airmatanya yang hendak keluar. Menangis tanpa airmata membuatnya kuat. Lagipula sekarang ada bayi di dalam perutnya dan bayinya lebih memerlukan cairan jadi ia tak mau membuang-buang cairan di tubuhnya untuk hal yang tidak penting.

_Maafkan umma karena kau harus mendengar kata-kata itu, Nak. Sebenarnya appamu tidak ingin mengatakannya, ia justru ingin membawamu kembali untuk melihatmu lagi. Umma yang lebih dulu memintanya mengatakan hal itu. Waktu itu umma sangat terkejut dan marah. Maafkan umma, Nak.._

Ya, waktu itu Jaejoong sangat terpukul dan marah, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengemasi barang-barang, memanggil taksi dan pergi ke rumah Junsu karena ia sudah tak tahan hidup bersama Yunho. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Jaejoong mulai memikirkan beberapa masalah yang sebelumnya tidak ia perhitungkan.

_Kalau situasinya seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku memberitahu Yunho bahwa aku hamil? _

Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, tapi ia hanya ingin satu hal. Bayinya lahir dengan selamat. Ia tak mau kehilangan bayinya lagi. Ia tidak tahu apakah Yunho menginginkan bayinya atau tidak, tetapi tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Yunho waktu itu.

_Itu cuma karena kita belum siap menjadi orang tua. Mungkin anak kita pergi karena itu. Kita bisa mencoba lagi. Pasti kita bisa mendapatkannya lagi, jadi jangan menangis._

Saat mengatakan itu, ekspresi Yunho tampak sungguh-sungguh. Lelaki itu terus membicarakan anak dengan wajah penuh pengharapan. Jika mereka sama-sama menginginkan bayi itu, untuk apa mereka berpisah?

Yunho bilang dulu Jaejoong pernah meminta berpisah karena tidak tahan hidup dengan pangran seperti Yunho. Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Ia tak tahu kenapa bisa sampai meminta bercerai.

Yunho pun sekarang jadi sangat pemarah—ia ingat kata-kata Siwon tentang Woobin yang sepertinya dipukul oleh Yunho. Ia jadi makin bingung bagaimana harus mengabarkan kehamilannya ini. Karena semakin berpikir ia semakin bingung, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk ke dapur dan mengambil makanan. Siapa tahu setelah makan sesuatu akan muncul di pikirannya dan bayinya juga jadi kuat.

_Anakku... Kita jangan sampai kelaparan karena stres ya? Umma akan makan banyak supaya kau sehat._

Jaejoong hendak mengambil wadah untuk mencuci beras, saat mengambilnya di lemari bagian atas tanpa sengaja wadah itu jatuh menimpa kepalanya bersama beberapa kotak sereal dan susu.

"Aakh!" Jaejoong meringis, benturan di kepalanya barusan cukup keras.

Ia merasa pusing saat bayangan sesuatu muncul sekilas di kepalanya layaknya kembang api di langit lalu menghilang.

Jaejoong bingung.

Ia hanya ingat ada seorang pria dan wanita. Pria itu jelas Yunho, ia memandangi wanita di hadapannya dengan ekspresi datar. Wanita itu menggapai tangannya, awalnya Yunho mencoba melepaskannya tapi akhirnya wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada Yunho dan menangis disana. Tak lama, Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala gadis itu dan mereka saling berpelukan.

Gambaran itu hanya muncul beberapa detik.

_Apa ingatan yang dulu? _

"_Unnie_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Junsu tiba-tiba muncul dengan raut khawatir dan membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan masih melamun ketika membereskan barang-barang yang berjatuhan. Sementara Junsu hanya menghela nafas, sudah lama tak melihat kecerobohan kakaknya ini.

Saat menaruh kembali barang-barang itu di lemari atas, Junsu baru sadar ada banyak susu yang ia tak tahu kapan dibelinya.

"_Unnie _berbelanja tadi?"

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk.

"Katanya mengantuk, tapi malah belanja banyak. Lagipula kenapa beli susu banyak sekali? Dulu _unnie _tidak pernah minum susu. Wah ada jeruk juga?"

Junsu mengambil satu buah jeruk sambil berpikir apa sebenarnya yang membuat tingkah kakaknya jadi aneh.

_Sering mengantuk, minum susu padahal tidak begitu suka, jeruk yang asam..._

"_Unnie_! Apa mungkin..."

Junsu mulai meraba sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Namun tiba-tiba suara ponselnya menginterupsi. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum wajah Junsu berubah panik dan segera menatap kakaknya.

"_Unnie_.. Kakek jatuh pingsan!"

.

.

.

Saat sampai di kediaman kepala keluarga Jung itu, dokter pribadi mereka sudah selesai memberi perawatan pertama pada kakek.

Dokter Yoo pun meminta Jaejoong untuk bicara berdua.

"Untuk sementara ini jangan sampai kakek Jung tahu tentang masalah yang menimpa rumah tangga kalian. Aku bukan bermaksud ikut campur, kakek Jung mungkin terlihat kuat tapi ia tetap saja orang tua yang sudah kehilangan anaknya. Kau mengerti maksudku kan? Tolong rawat kakek Jung dengan baik, Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong memang merasa baru kali itu bertemu dengan si dokter tapi dari sikap dokter tersebut sepertinya mereka sudah cukup dekat, apalagi yang diajak bicara malah Jaejoong padahal ada Yunho dan Changmin selaku cucu kakek di rumah itu juga.

Darah tinggi kakek mendadak kambuh, ia juga kelelahan. Anaknya sudah meninggal, cucu tertua yang pembangkang dan tak mau meneruskan perusahaan keluarga, serta cucu kedua yang berkebutuhan khusus. Jelas saja sang dokter lebih meminta cucu menantu kakek untuk merawat.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuannya"

.

.

.

"Kakek, satu suap lagi. Rasanya memang tidak enak tapi ini demi kebaikan kakek jadi makan lagi ya?"

Orang tua itu hanya diam, mulutnya tetap terkatup rapat. Kakek sama sekali tidak mau makan bubur sayuran yang diberikan cucu menantunya. Padahal, kakek hanya boleh mengurangi makan sayuran demi kesehatannya.

"Makanan kelinci begitu, berikan saja pada kelinci. Dasar tidak punya pikiran."

"Kalau kakek tidak mau makan, kakek tidak akan sembuh. Satu suap saja ya?"

"Keluarlah! Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu. Harusnya aku cepat mati saja, sepertinya aku sudah hidup terlalu lama sampai melihat apa yang harusnya tidak ku lihat."

Jaejoong mengerti yang dimaksud kakek adalah pria tua itu telah melihat berita tentang pertengkaran Jaejoong dengan cucunya dan hampir bisa dipastikan bahwa yang membuat kakek sampai sakit saat ini adalah berita itu juga.

Selama membujuk kakeknya makan, Jaejoong jadi berpikir betapa miripnya Yunho dengan kakek. Keduanya sama-sama tidak mau makan saat sakit, sama-sama keras kepala dan kalau sedang sakit hati, mereka akan membuat orang lain ikut sakit hati karena tingkahnya. Benar-benar mirip.

Bedanya kalau Yunho yang tidak mau makan, Jaejoong mungkin akan dengan mudah menghiraukannya. Tapi, tidak mungkin ia berbuat begitu pada orang tua. Jaejoong juga tidak bisa memaksanya dengan seruan perintah atau meminta kakek menurut padanya.

"Kudengar kakek menyesal saat tahu ayah mertua meninggal. Kalau kakek pergi sekarang pun mungkin aku, Yunho dan Changmin juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. Penyesalan itu akan menghantui kami bertahun-tahun, bahkan mungkin kami bawa sampai mati."

"..."

"Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi aku tidak ingin kakek menyesal lagi. Sekarang aku akan pergi, kakek makan ya makanannya."

Kadang manusia dituntut hidup untuk orang lain sehingga mereka terpaksa mengubah perilakunya. Sekarang, Jaejoong menyadari hal itu. Dulu, sering sekali ia merasa ingin marah, teriak, juga tidak mau makam ketika sedang frustasi. Namun, sejak menjadi seorang ibu, dia harus selalu cukup makan dan tidur dalam kondisi apapun.

Juga, ketika melihat pria yang dibencinya di televisi, dia selalu memberi tahu anak dalam kandungannya bahwa pria itu adalah ayahnya.

Sama seperti yang terjadi pada kakek sekarang. Walaupun beliau tidak sukan makanan yang baginya seperti makanan kelinci, sebagai pasien tekanan darah tinggi dia harus memakannya. Selain itu, dia adalah kepala keluarga yang masih punya tanggung jawab pada cucu-cucunya. Mau tidak mau dia harus makan agar bisa bertahan paling tidak dua puluh tahun lagi. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan menyesal nantinya.

Saat Jaejoong melangkah menuju pintu, terdengar suara kakek, "Supnya hambar. Bawakan kecap asin untukku."

Jaejoong langsung tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku sengaja membuatnya tawar, kata dokter kakek harus mengurangi garam, kecap asin dan sejenisnya."

Kakek sedikit menggerutu sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Kau juga, jangan melakukan hal yang akan membuatmu menyesal. Aku menasihatimu sebagai orang yang lebih tua."

Jaejoong kemudian menatap kakek yang ternyata susah menyelesaikan separuh makanannya.

.

.

.

Belakangan ini Jaejoong selalu tidur siang, jadi malam itu ia tak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Akhirnya, ia mengambil jaket dan berjalan-jalan di halaman rumah kakek. Saat pertama melihat rumah kakek, ia sudah berpikir bahwa rumah itu terlalu luas untuk ditinggali orang tua berusia delapan puluh tahun, seorang cucu, seorang supir dan satu orang asisten rumah tangga.

Di salah satu sudut halaman terlihat sebuah ayunan yang tergantung di pohon besar. Jaejoong mendekatinya sambil bertanya milik siapakah kiranya ayunan kecil itu. Ayah mertuanya? Atau justru suaminya? Atau mungkin juga Changmin?

Jaejoong duduk di ayunan itu meski rasanya terlalu pas saat diduduki. Ia berpikir harusnya orang yang tinggal dirumah sebesar itu bahkan dengan ayunan di dalamnya harusnya hidup bahagia, tapi ternyata tidak demikian. Mungkin karena itulah kakek menasihati Jaejoong untuk tidak melakukan hal yang akan ia sesali seperti beliau.

Saat sedang asyik menggerakan ayunan perlahan, ia mendengar ranting yang terinjak. Dan saat menoleh, Yunho berdiri di sana. Tak terlalu jauh darinya.

"Terima kasih karena hari ini kau sudah bersedia datang."

Rumah itu begitu luas, jadi sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin bertemu orang lain saja. Namun matanya justru tertumbuk lembut pada sosok Yunho yang berjalan ke hadapannya. Tadi siang mereka bertemu, tapi sama sekali tidak bicara. Bagi Jaejoong, melihat Yunho sedekat ini adalah hal yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan. Jujur ia sedikit bahagia melihat wajah suaminya itu.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mau datang meski Changmin yang menghubungimu."

Setelah mendengar perkataan itu, Jaejoong langsung menyuruh bayi dalam kandungannya tidur agar tidak usah mendengarkan ayahnya.

"Apa kau ingin terlihat sebagai wanita yang baik?"

Kesabaran Jaejoong mencapai batasnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Yunho yang berdiri di dekat pohon, ia segera menendang kaki Yunho. Belakangan berat badan Jaejoong bertambah, begitupun dengan kekuatannya.

Ia sudah sangat ingin sekali menghajar Yunho sejak insiden natal mengerikan waktu itu hanya baru kali ini keinginannya terwujud.

"KAU! AISH DASAR!"

Khawatir Yunho akan melakukan apa-apa, Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah dan kembali bicara.

"Apa? Hati-hati kalau bicara! Aku memang wanita baik-baik jadi tidak perlu berpura-pura terlihat baik. Aku bukan sepertimu yang tidak bisa menghibur hati orang tua."

Yunho makin kesal karena Jaejoong meremehkannya, namun ia tersenyum sinis. Mana ada seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku bahwa dirinya orang baik-baik.

"Wanita baik-baik mana yang sebelum mengakhiri hubungan dengan seorang pria, sudah merencanakan masa depan dengan pria lain?"

Mereka saling berteriak menghina. Jaejoong merasa pusing karena tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yunho.

"Katanya setelah film selesai, Siwon akan pergi ke luar negeri. Dan karena hal itu, ia sampai bicara empat mata dengan istri orang yang sedang dalam masa berpisah."

Kini Jaejoong tak bisa lagi mengelak. Ia tak tahu darimana Yunho mengetahui hal itu, padahal pembicaraan itu sudah lama sekali. Ia sampai gemetar karena kaget dan marah. Sementara Yunho masih menatap dingin padanya.

"Terkejut ya? Aku juga. Walaupun kau amnesia, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan sebelum hilang ingatan? Kau yang dulu dan yang sekarang sama-sama mengucapkan perpisahan karena berencana menghilang bersama pria lain?"

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, berbicara dengan suara pelan namun penuh ancaman.

"Jangan pernah menyukainya, Jaejoong-ah. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Yunho memegang erat bahu Jaejoong, dan itu terasa menyakitkan seperti benar-benar tidak akan dilepaskan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan milikku kepada siapapun. Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa menjauh dariku. Walaupun kau tidak suka, kau tidak akan bisa meninggalkanku. Waktu itu aku mungkin terlalu bodoh sampai mau menandatangani surat perceraian itu, tapi sekarang tidak akan."

"..."

"Apalagi kau yang sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang ku mau. Mana bisa kau melupakan hal itu, jadi kau harus hidup selamanya dengan pria yang kau benci ini."

Tak sepatah katapun sanggup keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Ia hanya terus menatap Yunho dengan dahi berkerut.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong menelisik sesuatu saat itu juga. Yunho yang ada di hadapannya ini kelihatan sedikit berantakan dengan kumis dan jenggot tipis dan badan yang lebih kurus. Ia jadi ingat pikirannya waktu itu.

_Apa dia tipe pria yang suka hidup dengan wanita yang dibencinya? _

Tadinya Jaejoong berpikir begitu karena sakit hati dengan pertengkaran mereka. Tapi kalimat _Aku tidak akan melepasmu, kau harus hidup selamanya dengan pria yang kau benci ini _barusan terdengar seperti kutukan. Mana ada pria yang berkata begitu pada wanita yang dibencinya?

"Apa kau sangat menyukaiku?"

Yunho kehilangan kata-kata setelah mendengar hal itu. Ia tak menyangka Jaejoong akan menanyakan hal semacam itu setelah ia tekan habis-habisan.

"Jangan bercanda!"

Yunho mencoba mengelak namun wanita itu tetap dalam pemikirannya.

"Kalau tidak, kenapa kau mau hidup bersama selamanya denganku? Bukannya melelahkan hidup bersama seseorang yang kau benci?"

Yunho merasa dirinya mendadak bodoh jika bicara dengan Jaejoong, perasaannya jadi kacau dan tertekan.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau tinggal bersamaku?"

"Wanita sepertimu tidak akan pernah tahu. Karena terlalu membencimu, aku jadi ingin melihatmu menderita."

Jaejoong memicingkan mata dan membalas pelan, "Kau benar-benar menyedihkan."

Yunho tahu, sangat tahu hal itu. Ia ingin memaki Jaejoong karena ucapannya itu tapi ia tetap berusaha menahan diri.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Yang pasti, kau tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Terserah mau mengurus kakek disini atau kembali ke rumah Junsu, itu bukan urusanku. Tapi yang jelas, urungkan niatmu untuk pergi ke luar negeri dengan pria itu. Pikirkan baik-baik ucapanku."

Yunho hendak pergi setelahnya, Jaejoong hanya menatap ke arah lain sambil menggumam.

"Lagipula aku sedang tidak boleh naik pesawat."

Pelan, namun masih bisa ditangkap pendengaran Yunho sehingga pria itu berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong penuh tanya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Wanita itu melanjutkan sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

"Apa? Baru ingat ada yang harus dibicarakan? Waktu itu kau bilang berita baik."

Tatapan Jaejoong kembali tertumbuk pada Yunho.

"Sifat burukmu selalu membuatku emosi jadi aku tidak pernah bisa mengabarimu. Dan lagi aku tidak bisa pergi ke luar negeri bukan karena ancamanmu, tapi karena ada alasan lain."

"Cih."

Jaejoong berkacak pinggang saat mendengar Yunho mendecih.

"Hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu adalah hal yang harusnya dibicarakan dengan kepala dingin, jadi kita bicarakan lain kali saja. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kepalamu sudah dingin. Hari ini sampai disini saja."

Jaejoong merasa sangat bodoh karena saat ini perasaannya dibuat terombang-ambing oleh suaminya itu.

"Dingin. Aku masuk duluan ya, aku tidak boleh sakit." tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho, wanita itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumah.

Sambil memandangi punggung istrinya, Yunho mulai bertanya-tanya, "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia katakan sih?"

.

.

.

"Apa yang _unnie _pikirkan sih?"

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang meminum susu.

"Apanya?"

"_Unnie _sudah hamil 3 bulan dan hanya menyimpannya sendiri? Apa yang unnie pikirkan?" Junsu makin kesal.

Jaejoong hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas susunya, sementara Changmin yang duduk di sebelah Junsu ikut kaget saat membaca gerak bibir Junsu.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Junsu memutar bola matanya jengah.

"_Unnie _meminum susu yang jelas-jelas tidak _unnie _suka, terus-terusan mengantuk seperti beruang di musim dingin dan mual-mual. _Unnie _salah jika mengira tidak akan ada yang sadar. Karena curiga, aku membongkar tas _unnie _dan menemukan catatan kehamilan dari rumah sakit, lalu aku menelpon dokter kandungan _unnie_."

"Yak! Berani sekali membongkar tasku! Itu kan privasi."

"Di situasi seperti ini mana perlu privasi? Jangan membelokkan topik! Sebenarnya apa mau _unnie_? Kenapa tidak bilang pada Yunho _oppa_?"

Jaejoong menghabiskan susunya dalam sekali teguk.

"Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki sifat buruknya.

"Apa?"

Junsu dan Changmin tak mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak suka Yunho dengan semua sifat kasarnya, aku takut bayiku melihat itu dan belajar darinya. Lagipula ia tak melakukan apapun saat aku pergi dari rumah, ia bilang aku melupakan namanya duluan jadi dia membiarkanku pergi seperti anak kecil. Belum lagi dia selalu mencurigaiku bertemu pria lain."

Jaejoong memang tak bisa mengingat hal yang terjadi di sebelas tahun terakhir, tapi ia masih mengingat setahun belakangan. Yunho hanya memberinya sedikit kebahagiaan dan lebih banyak kesedihan.

"Walaupun aku melupakan banyak hal, tapi aku tahu hidupku menderita sejak mengenal Yunho. Aku tidak mau hidup seperti itu lagi!"

Changmin yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan akhirnya ikut campur dalam urusan ini.

"_Meski begitu, kalau hyung tahu kakak ipar hamil pasti dia akan menyesal."_ ucapnya dengan bahasa isyarat.

"Kenapa harus ada bayi dulu baru menyesal? Aku tidak suka hal seperti itu. Aku benci kalau kami terpaksa harus bersatu lagi karena anak. Aku berharap bisa bicara serius dengannya tanpa mempermasalahkan anak. Mendapatkan dia kembali karena aku hamil akan terasa menyebalkan bagiku."

Ya, Jaejoong merasa cukup sekali saja ia mendapatkan seorang pria karena kehamilannya dulu. Ia sangat membenci hal itu kini.

"Aku dan anakku tak bisa menerima hal itu. Aku akan menunggunya sampai dia bisa bicara dengan kepala dingin. Aku juga sudah menyuruhnya menghubungiku jika ia sudah bisa bicara serius. Kalau dia punya niat sih dia pasti akan bicara."

"Dan kalau dia tidak bicara juga?" celetuk Junsu.

"Ya berarti kami selesai. Kenapa aku harus hidup dengan pria yang ingin melihatku menderita? Bayiku juga tidak akan membutuhkan ayah yang kejam seperti dia."

Changmin tiba-tiba teringat satu hal.

"_Hyung pernah bilang dia mencintai nuna. Dia bilang begitu pada Jessica nuna, saat itu aku disampingnya. Dia bilang sampai sekarang hanya nuna satu-satunya wanita bagi hyung." _

Sebenarnya Yunho juga membahas kejelekan Jaejoong saat itu sih, tapi Changmin tidak mengatakan bagian itu.

Namun sepertinya Jaejoong tidak terkesan dengan kalimat itu.

"Kalau memang begitu kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku? Malah bicara pada wanita lain."

"_Katanya malu."_

Jaejoong tak habis pikir. Baginya Yunho itu terlalu aneh. Biasanya Yunho sangat dingin dan tidak tahu malu, kenapa mengatakan beberapa kata seperti itu saja bisa membuatnya malu? Hal itu membuat Jaejoong kesal.

"Pokoknya aku tidak terima sebelum dia bicara langsung padaku."

Setelahnya, Jaejoong beranjak untuk istirahat meninggalkan Junsu dan Changmin di dapur.

"Changmin-ah, aku sudah memutuskan."

"_Apa? Ada ide untuk membuat hyung dan nuna berbaikan?"_

Junsu menggeleng, "Bukan. Hanya saja aku memutuskan kalau aku hamil nanti aku harus memberi tahu ayahnya terlebih dulu."

Changmin hanya bisa mendengus kesal sementara Junsu lanjut memakan jeruk di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

.

Yey saya kembali untuk kalian! xD

Terima kasih untuk yang masih menunggu, maaf sampai membuat kalian lupa cerita ini hehe.

Well, hope u enjoy it~

.

.

Sign,

Cherry YunJae


	9. Aku disini

—**18 VS 29—**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu, Changmin, Yoochun, Jessica, Woobin, Siwon.**

**YUNJAE, MINSU.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Told ya before!**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Ji Suhyun dengan judul yang sama(2003), cerita sepenuhnya milik Ji Suhyun hanya beberapa yang saya potong &amp; ubah termasuk pemeran dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Delapan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Telepon atau tidak ya? _

Baru kali ini Yunho merasa sulit sekali menelepon seseorang, padahal yang ingin dia telepon adalah istrinya sendiri.

_Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kepalamu sudah dingin dan kau siap mendengar ceritaku. _

Satu-satunya wanita di Korea yang berani menyuruhnya menelepon duluan hanyalah Jaejoong. Dia terus saja berpikir keras kiranya apa yang ingin dibicarakan wanita itu.

Yunho terus mengingat hal yang dilakukan istrinya waktu itu. Jaejoong seenaknya saja memeriksa laci, marah-marah, dan pergi dari rumah. Bahkan tak ada niat untuk melihat keadaan suaminya yang dia tinggalkan. Ditambah lagi, dia mulai pergi menemui pria lain yang bukan suaminya dan mengobrol dengan pria itu sambil tertawa-tawa. Ketika menerima foto mereka berdua dari paparazzi, Yunho langsung emosi.

Yunho memaki-maki istrinya yang melakukan hal tidak berguna. Yunho juga marah karena istrinya malah menyuruhnya menelepon. Saking marahnya, Yunho tidak mengisi ulang baterai ponselnya.

Tapi kini, dia sangat takut mendengar apa yang akan istrinya bicarakan. Rasanya nyaris gila sekaligus penasaran.

Jaejoong menyuruhnya untuk menelepon saat kepalanya sudah dingin. Sayangnya, saat ini amarahnya belumlah reda. Apalagi ada Siwon di hadapannya.

"Pada _scene _ini kau harus menekankan perasaan simpati dan kesedihan akan kehidupan yang seperti ini. Sekarang bukan saatnya kau menunjukkan kebencian, Jung Yunho! Hentikan tatapan tajammu! Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat award tahun lalu? Aku tidak percaya."

Sutradara—Siwon terus saja mengusik Yunho yang sedang istirahat. Anehnya, Yunho hanya diam sambil menatap Siwon. Itu karena Yunho sedang memikirkan apa kiranya yang harus ia katakan pada pria itu.

"Kenapa kau terus saja pergi menemui Jaejoong? Pada hari kecelakaan itu, dan juga kemarin."

Sesaat, Siwon bingung mendengarnya. Barulah lima detik kemudian ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yunho. Dia langsung tersenyum.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu kenapa aku menemui Jaejoong?"

"Sampai sekarang wanita itu masih istriku."

Senyuman yang tadi menghiasi wajah Siwon pun menghilang.

"Aku benci orang sepertimu."

Di luar jam kerja, Siwon adalah orang yang tenang tapi kali ini tidak demikian. Dia menggeram pada Yunho.

"Orang sepertiku itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Orang yang tidak memperlakukan hartanya sebagai barang berharga karena sudah terlalu banyak yang didapat. Orang yang menggunakan orang lain sebagai senjata. Juga, orang yang melupakan tanggung jawabnya kalau sudah bosan."

Yunho tahu, jumlah orang yang membencinya amat banyak. Ia tahu, tapi ia mengabaikannya karena ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentang dirinya. Hanya pendapat Jaejoong yang dia pedulikan. Namun, ia masih menyayangkan istrinya yang berhubungan dengan pria seperti Siwon. Itu membuatnya tidak senang.

"Aku juga tidak suka orang sepertimu, Choi Siwon. Orang yang beraninya melirik wanita yang jelas-jelas sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Kau dan Jaejoong, kenapa kalian bertemu? Apa kau berani menjamin bahwa pertemuan kalian hanya untuk urusan film?"

Sudah sebelas tahun sejak Siwon berusia sembilan belas tahun dan Yunho yang delapan belas tahun. Mereka saling membenci. Keduanya tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu, hanya saja Jaejoong selalu ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Siwon benar-benar membenci Yunho karena baginya Yunho adalah sosok yang bisa mendapatkan apapun tanpa usaha keras. Dia selalu bisa mendapatkannya hanya dengan modal tampang dan kharismanya. Suatu hari, tiba-tiba Yunho datang ke hadapannya dan merebut Jaejoong, wanita yang sudah lama ia perhatikan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin itu. Sejak awal, kami bertemu karena urusan film itu hanya alasan. Aku bertemu Jaejoong untuk membuka matanya bahwa dia lebih baik pergi bersamaku daripada bersamamu. Dia selalu menderita karena tinggal bersamamu."

Sekarang, seolah muncul api dari mata Yunho. Pukulan Yunho langsung melayang ke wajah Siwon. Namun Siwon berhasil menghindar dan memukul balik lawannya itu.

"Ku bunuh kau, brengsek! Beraninya berkata seperti itu pada istri orang!"

Mereka terjatuh dan bergulingan di tanah.

"Kau yang akan ku bunuh! Merusak wanita lugu dan membuatnya menikahimu dengan cara memalukan seperti itu! Kau hanya bisa membuatnya menderita! Aku lebih bisa membuatnya bahagia jadi lebih baik kau pergi dari kehidupannya!"

Beruntung tempat mereka berada jauh dari keramaian, jadi tak ada yang berkerumun melihat perkelahian antara sutradara dan aktor itu. Mereka berelahi sampai tenaga mereka habis. Akhirnya, mereka berbaring di atas tanah sambil memandang langit.

Perkelahian mereka berakhir sengit dan kekanak-kanakan.

.

.

.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya Siwon dapat mmenggerakan tangannya kembali. Ia mrngambil rokok yang ada di sakunya lalu menyulut rokok tersebut. Lalu ia menoleh pada Yunho yang duduk kira-kira tiga meter darinya.

"Kau tidak merokok? Bukannya dulu kau bahkan menghabiskan satu bungkus dengan cepat?"

Yunho menggeleng dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sudah lama aku berhenti merokok. Itu bisa merusak paru-paru —akh! Sial. Sudah ku bilang jangan memukul wajah, sudut bibirku sakit sekali."

Yunho menyentuh sudut bibirnya sementara Siwon tersenyum karena berhasil membuat wajah Yunho babak belur. Ia pun berseru dengan penuh semangat.

"Kalau tidak suka, tuntut saja! Siapa tahu kejadian ini bisa mempromosikan film kita. Atau kau mau berhenti? Oh ya, kenapa kau berhenti merokok?"

"Supaya Jaejoong menikah denganku. Kalau aku tidak mengubah sifatku dan berhenti merokok, ia tidak akan mau menikah denganku. Katanya dia tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang punya penyakit paru-paru."

Dulu Yunho bahkan bisa menghabiskan tiga kotak rokok dalam sehari, tapi ia bisa berhenti setelah menikah dengan Jaejoong. Meski setelah ucapan cerai waktu itu ia sempat mulai merokok lagi, tapi kini ia sudah berhenti total.

"Aku juga bisa berhenti merokok." celetuk Siwon.

Seandainya dulu Jaejoong menyuruhnya untuk berhenti merokok, Siwon tentu akan melakukannya. Tapi, Jaejoong tidak memintanya seperti itu. Wanita itu hanya meminta Siwon untuk merokok di tempat yang tak terlihat olehnya. Mungkin seperti itulah bedanya perlakuan Jaejoong pada pria yang dicintainya dengan pria yang tidak dicintainya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan Jaejoong tapi kenapa malah membuatnya seperti sekarang? Kalau Jaejoong bahagia, tidak mungkin aku punya pikiran untuk mengajaknya pergi. Waktu kalian menikah, Jaejoong bilang ia akan bahagia. Makanya aku menyerah dan pergi. Tapi ini bahkan baru beberapa tahun, dasar bodoh."

Yunho jadi penasaran, apa benar Jaejoong pernah bilang begitu? Apa wanita itu pernah merasa bahagia bersamanya? Sama seperti dirinya yang bahagia bersama Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh? Yang bodoh itu yang mengajak kabur istri orang!"

"Sepertinya tidak buruk juga sesekali jadi orang bodoh. Kenapa? Kecewa ya?"

Sambil tertawa dingin, Siwon menyentuh matanya yang terluka. Sepertinya ia harus memakai perban untuk sementara waktu. Namun, dengan mata yang terluka seperti itu ia masih bisa membaca tatapan Yunho.

"Waktu kau berkelahi dengan Woobin, Jaejoong bertanya padaku apa kau terluka parah. Saat itu ku katakan saja padanya, kalau dia mengkhawatirkanmu sebaiknya dia pergi melihatmu. Kalau tidak, ia lebih baik pergi bersamaku ke luar negeri. Tapi dia bilang dia sedang tidak boleh naik pesawat."

Kata-kata itu sama persis dengan yang Jaejoong katakan pada Yunho.

"Jung Yunho, katanya walaupun dia membencimu, sekarang ini dia masih istrimu. Statusnya mungkin bisa berakhir kapanpun, tapi yang jelas saat ini ia masih milikmu. Karena itu, dia tidak mau melakukan hal gila seperti pergi bersama pria lain. Pria yang ada di pikirannya hanya kau. Mendengar hal itu, perasaanku... ya begitulah.".

Yunho pun begitu—merasa aneh. Sebenarnya ia merasa senang, seolah ada angin sejuk yang berhembus ke arahnya. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya justru berlawanan.

"Kenapa ia bicara padamu bukannya padaku? Dasar wanita aneh."

Siwon mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa kau punya hak untuk bicara seperti itu? Lucu sekali. Kau sendiri kenapa membuat wanita yang kau sukai jadi menderita? Bukankah harusnya kau senang saat bersamanya? Bahkan aku pun ikut menderita karena kalian, cih."

Yunho hanya terdiam. Ia malas menanggapi ucapan Siwon meski dalam hati ia ingin menjawab bahwa ia melakukan hal itu karena khawatir.

Apapun yang terjadi, Jaejoong harus terus berada di samping Yunho. Lagipula mereka berdua sudah berjanji untuk menjaga satu sama lain sampai tua nanti. Dulu Yunho tidak pernah tahu kalau Jaejoong menderita selama bersamanya sampai wanita itu mengajaknya bercerai dan Yunho tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain melampiaskan kemarahannya. Tapi kali ini ia sungguh menyesal dan tidak ingin melepas Jaejoong lagi.

Matahari semakin tinggi, Siwon dan Yunho beranjak kembali ke lokasi syuting namun tiba-tiba Yunho berbelok dan membuat Siwon bingung.

"Sebentar lagi syuting dimulai. Kau mau kemana? Kabur?"

"Aku mau menelepon istriku dulu."

"Telepon saja disini, bisa kan? Ku pinjamkan ponselku."

"Memalukan sekali menelepon di depanmu."

Bibir dan pipi Yunho terluka, kalau Yoochun tahu hal ini pasti Yunho akan dimarahi habis-habisan. Tapi ekspresinya justru terlihat cerah. Ia bilang ia akan kembali ke lokasi syuting setelah selesai menelepon Jaejoong.

Namun, sampai matahari terbenam pun dia tak kunjung datang.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho tidak muncul di lokasi syuting. Entah apakah dia hilang ditelan bumi atau sekedar bolos syuting dan kabur... Semua orang hanya bisa menduga-duga. Namun, Kim Jaejoong membantah semuanya.

"Hari ini dia mengajakku bertemu, makanya dia menyuruhku kesini. Tidak mungkin dia menghilang."

Siwon, yang biasanya tak pernah akur dengan Yunho pun kali ini sependapat dengan Jaejoong.

"Tadi dia bilang akan kembali setelah menelepon istrinya. Tidak mungkin dia kabur. Biasanya dia memang begitu, tapi kali ini tidak."

Sejak datang ke lokasi syuting, Jaejoong menenangkan hatinya. Ia teringat akan pembicaraannya dengan Yunho di telepon tadi siang.

Saat Junsu bilang bahwa Yunho menelepon lewat ponselnya, Jaejoong berusaha bersikap tenang meski jujur ia sedikit antusias untuk segera bicara dengan suaminya itu.

[_Halo_]

"Halo? Siapa?" Meski Jaejoong mengenali suara suaminya, ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu.

[_Suamimu. Apa kau ada waktu?_]

"Uhm... Bisa ada, bisa juga tidak."

[_Mana ada jawaban seperti itu._]

Suara Yunho terdengar lebih lembut dari biasanya. Hati dan suara Jaejoong pun ikut melembut.

"Sudah makan?"

Apa kau sudah makan, apa pekerjaanmu lancar dan pertanyaan semacam itu adalah cara basa-basi yang biasa dilakukan oleh Jaejoong. Kadang sulit baginya untuk berkomunikasi dengan Yunho, tapi kali ini semua mengalir begitu saja. Rasanya Jaejoong ingin hidup seperti ini terus.

Jaejoong ingin bertanya apakah Yunho sudah makan, dan mengajaknya makan bersama. Ingin meminta maaf, ingin mengatakan cinta dan ingin mengatakan hal-hal yang diucapkan seorang istri pada suaminya.

[_Sudah, aku sudah makan siang tadi. Kalau kau ada waktu datanglah ke sini nanti. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam sambil membicarakan masalah kita. Atau aku saja yang ke tempatmu setelah syuting?_]

Sepertinya Yunho sedang dalam _mood _yang baik, bahkan sampai mengajak _dinner _di luar. Juga sebelum telepon ditutup dia mengatakan "Sampai bertemu nanti" sambil tertawa.

Karena itu, Jaejoong yakin betul kalau suaminya tidak mungkin kabur.

"Apa mungkin diculik?"

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka langsung menoleh karena ucapan Junsu. Gadis muda itu terbengong karena semua menatap padanya.

Sementara manager Yunho, Park Yoochun angkat bicara.

"Untuk sementara kita tunggu dulu sampai matahari terbit. Kita tidak bisa langsung melapor ke polisi kalau ada seorang pria dewasa yang menghilang. Bisa ramai juga nanti kalau media tahu. Kita teruskan saja syutingnya agar berita ini tidak tercium keluar."

Kemudian sang manajer menatap Jessica.

"Jessica, kau tidak perlu ada di sini. Kau tidak bisa memerankan peranmu tanpa Yunho. Kita lanjutkan saja jadwalmu berikutnya, jam delapan ada _Henry's fashion show_ jadi pergilah duluan dengan Jeongmin."

Entah kenapa nada bicara orang yang mencari uang selalu dingin seperti itu. Jaejoong ingin sekali berkata apa sekarang ini syuting lebih penting daripada menghilangnya seseorang? Namun, sebelum dia mengatakannya, Jessica sudah lebih dulu menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Memangnya jadwalku lebih penting saat ada seseorang yang menghilang? Aku tidak mau pergi! Akan ku tunggu sampai Yunho _oppa _datang."

Selama lima detik suasana berubah hening dan kaku. Jaejoong bisa melihat wajah Jessica yang memucat. Dia ingat, wanita cantik itu pernah mengatakan hal yang memalukan padanya.

_Yunho oppa adalah orang yang penting bagiku._

Sekarang, Jessica mengulangi perkataan yang sama artinya dan membuat Jaejoong kesal. Jaejoong sedang khawatir karena suaminya menghilang, tapi Jessica malah memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu. Ingin sekali ia bertanya pada Jessica, _untuk apa kau masih disini? _Namun, diurungkannya niat itu. Sebagai gantinya ia berkata pelan.

"Jessica, kau pergi saja seperti yang dikatakan manajer. Biar aku dan keluarga yang menunggu disini."

Kalimat _Cukup aku dan keluarga yang menunggunya disini _pada akhirnya juga mengisyaratkan _Untuk apa kau masih ada disini?_ dan Jessica marah mengetahui maksud tersirat Jaejoong. Ia merasa diusir.

"Baiklah kalian memang keluarga Yunho _oppa_. Tapi apa memangnya yang sudah kalian lakukan untuk Yunho _oppa_?"

Daritadi Jessica hanya diam dan memperhatikan, tapi kali ini dia mendekati Jaejoong.

"Kau merasa hebat karena Yunho _oppa _mencintaimu? Apa kau tahu betapa sedihnya Yunho _oppa _selama ini? Sekarang Yunho _oppa _malah menghilang, ini pasti karenamu! Kau puas?! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya, aku tidak akan melepasmu!"

Jaejoong bingung, sebenarnya apa hak Jessica sampai berani bicara begitu padanya? Barangkali karena Jessica tidak menyukai Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Jaejoong juga membenci Jessica karena selalu mengikuti Yunho meski status pria itu adalah suami orang. Ia semakin membenci Jessica saat mengingat kilasan memorinya tentang Yunho yang memeluk seorang wanita itu.

Tidak terima dengan ancaman Jessica, Jaejoong menyahut keras.

"Kau itu siapa? Beraninya bilang tidak akan melepaskanku. Dari dulu aku ingin bertanya, kau itu sebenarnya siapa sih? Kenapa selalu ada disekitarku dan Yunho? Kau itu siapa sampai-sampai selalu memanggil 'Yunho _oppa' _seolah dia itu milikmu?!"

Kata-kata pedas dari Jaejoong membuat Jessica terdiam sesaat. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jaejoong melihat airmata Jessica mulai menetes, sontak membuat istri Yunho itu kaget. Tapi itu belum seberapa dibanding kagetnya ia saat mendengar kalimat Jessica berikutnya.

"Tentu saja aku memanggilnya _'oppa'_, memangnya aku harus memanggilnya apa? Yunho _oppa _itu benar-benar kakakku. Aku adik perempuan yang dilahirkan Han Yoomi setelah menikah lagi di Amerika."

Setelah Jessica selesai bicara, ruangan itu pun hening.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak tahu dirinya berada dimana, ruangan itu hening dan tak ada siapa-siapa semenjak ia membuka mata.

Ia ingat betul saat selesai menelepon Jaejoong dan hendak kembali ke lokasi syuting, tiba-tiba dua orang berkacamata hitam mendatanginya. Awalnya ia pikir orang-orang itu adalah rekan syutingnya sebelum akhirnya mereka membekap Yunho dengan saputangan berisi kloroform. Saat terbangun, tangan dan kakinya sudah terikat dan kepalanya pusing. Hanya ada satu hal yang ia pikirkan, ini penculikan!

Sebenarnya, Yunho masih tak percaya bagaimana bisa ia menjadi korban penculikan. Waktu masih kecil dulu, mungkin saja hal ini terjadi karena pelaku ingin menguras harta kakeknya. Tapi kini Yunho seorang pria dewasa, tentu saja hal ini tak bisa ia percaya.

Yunho mencoba tenang dan berusaha memikirkan siapa kiranya yang melakukan hal ini. Apa penculiknya seorang penguntit? Atau murni karena tujuannya uang?

Saat Yunho sedang hanyut dalam praduganya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Yunho langsung berpura-pura tertidur lagi, dan mendengarkan suara penculiknya.

"Hei, apa obatnya terlalu kuat? Dia masih belum sadar juga. Kita harus membuatnya sadar sebelum ada perintah lagi dari klien kita."

Klien? pikir Yunho. Terdengar sahutan dari penculiknya yang lain.

"Jangan khawatir, memangnya kita baru sekali dua kali menculik? Tapi omong-omong, tugas ini cukup berbahaya. Dia Jung Yunho yang terkenal itu kan? Walaupun kita mendapat banyak komisi, tetap saja kita pasti tertangkap."

"Jangan bicara begitu! Kalau misi ini selesai dengan baik dan kita mendapat komisinya, kita segera pergi ke tempat yang jauh! Sebaiknya sekarang telpon saja klien kita, dia bilang untuk menghubunginya jika kita berhasil membawanya tapi kenapa ponselnya dimatikan, dasar."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ponsel berdering.

"Halo? Ya... ya. Kenapa baru menelepon? Tugas sudah beres. Sekarang orangnya masih tidak sadar. Kapan mau datang melihatnya? Atau kami habisi saja? Jadi salldonya... oh, begitu. Oke kita bertemu dan bicara, datanglah sebelum dua jam."

Yunho mulai merangkai ucapan para penculik itu di dalam otaknya. Ada seseorang yang menyuruh orang-orang ini untuk menculiknya dengan menjanjikan uang. Tapi sebenarnya siapa?

Ah, untuk sementara ini penculiknya bukanlah hal penting. Yang terpenting ia harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat ini.

Yunho mendengar pintu tertutup namun masih ada suara langkah di dekatnya, jadi ia menduga salah satu penculik pergi meninggalkannya dan seorang penculik lagi di ruangan itu. Yunho berpikir ia harus benar-benar konsentrasi untuk bisa lepas dari mereka. Bagaimanapun ia punya janji dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho membuka matanya dan membuat si penculik terkejut.

"Orang yang menyuruh kalian menculikku menjanjikan uang seratus juta ya?" Yunho mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tenang.

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak tahu soal siapa yang menyuruh kalian tapi soal komisi, aku jelas bisa memberikan lebih banyak dari orang itu. Aku memberi kalian tawaran yang tidak bisa ditolak."

.

.

.

"Yunho _oppa _yang menyuruhku untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun kalau aku adiknya. Dengan begitu, _oppa _akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalku."

Mendengar pengakuan Jessica bahwa ia dan Yunho adalah kakak beradik membuat Jaejoong dan semua orang disana bingung dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Sudah sekitar tiga tahun sejak Jessica datang ke Korea dan memulai karirnya sebagai aktris. Jaejoong tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Yunho dan Jessica bisa menyembunyikan rahasia yang menggemparkan itu rapat-rapat? Ternyata karena hal inilah Yunho bisa dekat dengan Jessica sampai muncul gosip yang tidak-tidak, sebab Yunho tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita lain selain istrinya.

Jaejoong sedikit kecewa, kenapa Yunho tak memberitahunya bahkan tak memberitahu Changmin.

"Bodoh! Harusnya ia mengatakan hal itu padaku dan Changmin."

Pengakuan Jessica membuat Jaejoong stres karena tak percaya kenapa Yunho bisa melakukan itu padanya.

"Dia tidak mau memanggilku sebagai adiknya di depan banyak orang karena dia membenciku." isak Jessica. Tatapannya tertumpu pada kakak keduanya, Changmin.

Pria tinggi itu bertanya sesuatu pada Jessica dengan bahasa isyarat yang kemudian diartikan oleh Junsu.

"Dia bertanya kenapa Yunho _oppa _membencimu padahal kau juga adiknya. Dan kenapa kau tidak bicara padanya."

Dulu Jessica ingin sekali bertanya hal itu pada Yunho, kenapa Yunho sangat membencinya. Jessica lahir di Amerika tanpa saudara, tapi saat ia mendengar dari ibunya bahwa ia mempunyai dua kakak laki-laki tentu saja Jessica segera bertekad untuk pergi ke Korea. Ia senang karena kakaknya lebih keren dari yang ia bayangkan namun sambutan yang ia dapat tak sesuai harapan.

Harusnya seorang kakak menerima kehadiran adiknya dengan senang dan membangun kembali hubungan mereka tapi Yunho tidak begitu. Yunho memang membantu segala kebutuhan Jessica saat gadis itu baru datang ke Korea tapi bukan itu yang diinginkannya, ia hanya ingin diperlakukan seperti adik sebagaimana mestinya. Awalnya Jessica pun marah tapi lama kelamaan ia mengerti dan lebih memilih untuk dianggap sebagai junior yang menyebalkan ketimbang dilihat sebagai orang asing bagi Yunho.

Dan setelah beberapa saat, Jessica mulai mengerti kenapa Yunho begitu membencinya.

"Karena aku mirip sekali dengan ibu yang melahirkan kami. Karena harusnya aku bukan Jessica Jung melainkan Jessica Yeon. Karena aku hanya terpaut tiga tahun dari Changmin _oppa_. Dan karena aku bisa mendengar serta bicara."

Yunho tidak bisa menerima semua hal itu. Ibunya pernah mencoba bunuh diri dan tak ingin melahirkan Changmin yang saat itu sedang dikandungnya. Karena hal itu, Changmin terlahir sebagai anak cacat yang tak bisa menangis saat dilahirkan. Yunho tak bisa memaafkan orang yang sudah menelantarkan suami dan kedua anaknya demi menikah dan melahirkan anak dari pria lain. Ia tidak bisa menerima anak pria itu dilahirkan dalam kondisi sehat, bisa mendengar dan bicara. Apalagi wajah anak itu sangat mirip dengan ibunya.

"Karena itulah dia membenciku... Dia.."

Saat mengatakan hal itu, tangis yang sebelumnya ditahan Jessica akhirnya pecah juga. Changmin memang tidak bisa mendengar suara tangisan gadis itu tapi ia bisa melihat bagaimana airmata yang berjatuhan dan bahu Jessica yang bergetar. Andai saja ia bisa bicara, ia ingin mengatakan hal yang bisa menenangkan adiknya. Tapi saat ini yang bisa Changmin lakukan hanya menepuk bahu gadis itu.

Merasakan tangan hangat di bahunya, Jessica mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Changmin disana mengatakan sesuatu lagi dengan bahasa isyarat.

Junsu yang melihat itu kembali membantu menyuarakan, "Dia bilang jangan menangis. Dia tidak membencimu, begitupun Yunho _oppa_. Kalau Yunho _oppa _membencimu dia tidak mungkin membiarkanmu masih ada di sekitarnya. Dia memang kasar tapi sebenarnya hatinya tidak begitu."

Mendengar hal itu, Jaejoong pun diam-diam ikut menyetujui ucapan Changmin. Ia tahu benar Yunho sering kasar padanya tapi nyatanya pria itu tidak membencinya. Begitupun dengan Jessica, jika Yunho membenci gadis itu, tidak mungkin Yunho membiarkan Jessica berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

_Kenapa dia selalu mengungkapkan kasih sayang dengan cara seperti itu?_ batin Jaejoong.

Semua orang kembali sibuk mengkhawatirkan Yunho sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada satu orang yang pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Mereka belum melapor polisi. Aku baru bisa menghubungi karena sedang bersama mereka... Jadi dia masih pingsan? Baguslah."

Selama di drama, Woobin sering mendapat peran protagonis yang membuatnya selalu terlihat baik-baik tidak seperti saat ini. Siapa sangka tersangka utama di balik penculikan Yunho adalah junior sekaligus rivalnya itu sendiri.

"Jangan lukai dia atau melakukan apapun tanpa instruksi dariku. Sekarang sedang ada sedikit masalah tapi nanti pasti ku kirim bayaran untuk kalian."

Entah bagaimana, saat ini jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mungkin karena ia berpikir sedang terlibat kejahatan besar, atau mungkin juga karena masih terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa Yunho adalah kakak kandung dari Jessica.

Tanpa melepas ponselnya yang sedang ia gunakan untuk berdiskusi dengan para penculik itu, Woobin mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat pantulannya di cermin toilet itu. Sesaat, ia melihat pantulannya disana sebelum sadar ada refleksi orang lain juga disana, ia terkejut lalu berbalik dan mendapati sosok Changmin di belakangnya.

"Aish orang ini."

Woobin bersyukur karena yang memergokinya adalah si bisu dan tuli ini jadi ia berpikir Changmin bukanlah suatu ancaman.

"Tidak apa, ada orang tapi ku pikir tidak apa-apa karena orang ini bisu dan tuli." lanjut Woobin bicara di sambungan telepon.

Woobin tak mengacuhkan kehadiran Changmin lagi dan lebih memilih untuk menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ia tak tahu bahwa _mood _Changmin saat itu sedang sangat buruk karena kakaknya menghilang. Detik berikutnya, Woobin tersentak karena kerahnya ditarik paksa dan sebuah pukulan telak menghantam wajahnya.

"ARGHH! APA-APAAN KAU!" pekik Woobin. Suara itu sampai terdengar oleh Junsu yang menunggu Changmin di luar dan mau tak mau gadis itu masuk untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"CHANGMIN! APA-APAAN INI!" Junsu ikut panik saat melihat orang yang ia sukai itu tengah memukuli aktor Kim Woobin tanpa ampun, ia berusaha melerai dengan memeluk pinggang Changmin.

"Hentikan! Hei! Kumohon!"

Changmin pun terhenti meski tatapan tajamnya masih jatuh pada Woobin. Ia berusaha memberitahu Junsu dengan bahasa isyarat.

"_Orang itu yang menculik Yunho hyung, aku membaca gerak bibirnya saat menelepon. Semua yang terjadi atas Yunho hyung adalah perbuatannya._"

Junsu menatap penuh marah pada Woobin kali ini. "Mau ku hajar juga rupanya!" ucap gadis itu.

Woobin tak tahu kalau Changmin yang tidak bisa mendengar, bisa membaca gerak bibir orang dengan mudah.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi orang-orandi lokasi syuting untuk mengetahui kejahatan Kim Woobin. Mulanya Woobin bilang Changmin salah paham, tapi akhirnya ia mengaku di hadapan Siwon yang jauh lebih menakutkan dibanding Changmin. Siwon segera menuju mobilnya untuk pergi ke tempat Yunho berada, ia khawatir orang-orang suruhan Woobin melakukan sesuatu pada Yunho sebelum polisi tiba. Namun ternyata Jaejoong sudah ada di depan mobilnya, ia ingin ikut ke tempat itu.

"Aku juga pergi."

Tentu saja Siwon menolak.

"Kau sudah gila? Yang kita datangi ini penculik, bahaya. Kau tetap disini saja."

Akan tetapi Siwon harus mengingat bahwa Jaejoong itu sangatlah keras kepala.

"Aku ikut, pokoknya aku harus ikut! Aku akan pergi ke tempat itu bagaimanapun caranya."

Siwon terlihat sangat jengkel, "Kau tahu?k kau seperti anak kecil! Sudah sebulan lebih tak bertemu dengannya kau masih bisa hidup, tapi sekarang kau malah bertingkah seperti akan mati tanpanya."

Siwon bisa melihat mata Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu ucapannya barusan keterlaluan, sedekat apapun mereka tentu saja tak seharusnya Siwon berkata seperti itu. Tapi dasarnya ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku harus kesana..."

Jaejoong benar-benar takut saat ini, ia tak tahu masih bisa bertemu dengan Yunho atau tidak. Ia tak mau sesuatu terjadi pada suaminya itu.

Siwon menghela nafas sesaat, "Baiklah, tapi apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap di mobil, mengerti?"

.

.

.

Jaejoong benci sekali pada hal yang terjadi tiba-tiba seperti petir dan padam listrik. Kecelakaan yang dulu menimpanya juga terjadi karena seorang anak kecil yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Setelah kecelakaan itu, Jaejoong menghabiskan tiga belas bulan hidupnya bersama Yunho tanpa bisa melakukan banyak hal. Kali inipun ia tak bisa membantu suaminya yang sedang dalam masalah. Mau tak mau, ia hanya bisa mengawasi dari dalam mobil. Setidaknya ini lebih baik ketimbang menunggu di lokasi syuting.

"Kalau sudah menemukannya, aku akan menghubungimu dan membawanya kesini. Jadi, kau jangan ke mana-mana, tetap di dalam mobil! Awas kalau kau keluar meskipun cuma selangkah, mengerti?!" pesan Siwon sebelum ia dan beberapa orang selaku staffnya keluar dari mobil dan menjauh dari tempat Jaejoong berada.

Yang terhampar di depan sana hanyalah gedung tak terpakai yang sangat gelap dengan rumput tinggi disana-sini.

Jaejoong yang benci kegelapan pun menyalakan lampu dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia baru sadar ada notifikasi pesan suara disana.

"_Hei... Kau tadi tidak mengangkat teleponku jadi aku menghubungi ponsel Junsu. Kau pasti tidak mau mengangkat teleponku kan? Dasar! Terima teleponku dong dan isi baterai ponselmu, kali ini aku akan meninggalkan pesan yang memalukan."_

Pesan itu dikirim beberapa menit setelah mereka berbincang di telepon siang tadi, Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Yunho meninggalkan sebuah pesan suara untuknya.

"_Aku mencintaimu._"

Jaejoong mengerjap tak percaya.

"_Kau pernah bertanya padaku kenapa kita menikah, waktu itu aku sedang marah dan mengatakan kalau kita menikah karena anak yang kau kandung. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya. Aku..._"

Yunho menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"_Aku menikahimu karena aku ingin hidup bersamamu._"

Jaejoong tentu saja terharu mendengarnya mengingat Yunho bukanlah orang yang mudah mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Ia sampai mendengar pesan suara itu empat kali dan terkekeh dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa tak pernah bilang langsung padaku."

Ia sedih karena nyatanya Yunho tak ada disini saat ini, dan kesedihannya bertambah saat perasaan khawatir semakin menyeruak. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Yunho.

Merasa _clueless _dengan kegelapan di luar sana, Jaejoong menyalakan lampu depan mobil itu.

Ia teringat ucapan Yunho saat listrik padam dulu... _aba-aba ini ku buat untukmu. Sekali flash berarti 'dimana?' dan dua kali flash berarti 'aku disini._

Ia ragu, namun ia berpikir ini mungkin satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui dimana Yunho.

Ia pun menyalakan lampu mobil dalam sekali _flash _dan tatapannya terfokus pada gedung gelap di depan sana, menanti dengan cemas dan berharap ada respon. Sesuatu yang mustahil memang mendapatkan sandi balasan tapi Jaejoong tak putus harapan.

Hingga salah dari satu jendela terlihat cahaya yang berpendar dua kali secara cepat dan membuat Jaejoong melotot tak percaya.

_'aku disini.'_

Itu sebuah kode yang sangat jelas, Jaejoong yakin Yunho ada disana.

Wanita itu segera beranjak keluar dari mobil. Ia tahu, Siwon pasti akan sangat marah jika melihatnya turun dari mobil. Tapi ini bukan saatnya menepati janji pada Siwon.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

.

.

.

**a/n: **_Again, big thanks for u all bec still waiting for this-super-slow-updated-fanfic_ xD

Masih ada dua chapter yang tersisa dan akan saya usahakan selesai secepat mungkin, _so... see ya in the next chapter! _

.

**sign, **

**Cherry.**


	10. Aku Mengingatmu

—**18 VS 29—**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu, Changmin, Yoochun, Jessica, Woobin, Siwon.**

**YUNJAE, MINSU.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Told ya before!**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Ji Suhyun dengan judul yang sama(2003), cerita sepenuhnya milik Ji Suhyun hanya beberapa yang saya potong &amp; ubah termasuk pemeran dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Sembilan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apa iya memberi isyarat 'Di mana?' padaku?_

Yunho merasa bingung ketika melihat ada cahaya lampu di depannya. Ia tahu ada banyak tempat yang memiliki lampu terang di kota, tapi di tempatnya disekap saat ini mana mungkin ada cahaya lampu yang begitu terang. Yunho terus berpikir demikian. Dia penasaran dengan cahaya lampu itu, tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa berjalan ke arah dimana sinar itu datang. Entah bagaimana ia hanya merasa cahaya itu seolah isyarat "Kau ada di mana?"

Yunho berhasil keluar dan mendapat senter kecil di tangannya dengan mengiming-imingi penculik yang mengenal dirinya dengan uang dua kali lipat dibanding yang diberikan si klien. Tapi sepertinya satu penculik lainnya—yang menelpon si klien lebih sulit dibujuk dengan uang dua kali lipat karena itu ia harus segera kabur selagi ada kesempatan.

Saat keluar dari ruangan, Yunho melihat isyarat cahaya itu dan akhirnya membalas dengan mengirim balik isyarat 'aku disini'.

Yunho secepat mungkin berusaha keluar dari gedung dan mendatangi asal cahaya itu.

Dan benar saja, begitu keluar dari gedung kosong itu Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang berlari keluar dari sebuah mobil. Mata Jaejoong membesar ketika melihat Yunho.

"Jung Yunho!"

Ada perasaan yang luar biasa lega saat Yunho mendengar suara itu.

"Kau bilang mau makan malam!" wajah istrinya itu kini dipenuhi gurat kekhawatiran.

"Mana aku tahu kalau aku akan diculik kan."

Jaejoong pun akhirnya memeluk Yunho erat-erat, "Huweeee... Ku pikir akan terjadi apa-apa padamu."

Sebenarnya Yunho juga berpikir begitu, ia pikir ia akan mati dan hal itu membuatnya takut. Ia takut mati lebih dulu sebelum kakeknya yang bermasalah tekanan darah tinggi. Ia takut mati sebelum memberitahu status Jessica pada Changmin. Dan ia takut tidak bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong lagi. Baginya semua itu adalah hal yang mengerikan.

"Jangan menangis lagi, nanti kau tambah jelek."

Biasanya candaan Yunho yang begitu akan membuat Jaejoong marah, tapi tidak kali ini. Jaejoong hanya terus menangis di pelukan Yunho.

_Ternyata wanita ini sudah berbohong padaku._

Musim semi lalu, Jaejoong pernah mengatakan pada. Yunho kalau dirinya benci jika tangan Yunho menyentuhnya. Ia bahkan benci sampai ingin melupakan namanya. Sekarang terbukti bahwa ternyata Jaejoong tidak membenci Yunho. Padahal bisa saja Jaejoong menunggunya dirumah, tapi istrinya itu justru datang mencarinya bahkan sampai mengirimkan isyarat, keluar dari mobil di cuaca sedingin ini dan menangis karena cemas untuknya. Sudah jelas Kim Jaejoong tidak mungkin bersikap begini jika membencinya.

Yunho hanya menyimpan kesimpulan itu sendiri dan memeluk erat Jaejoong yang menangis sampai hidung dan matanya memerah. Baginya, tangisan dan pelukan Jaejoong saat ini terasa begitu berarti.

"Bagaimana kau bisa datang? Disini dingin sekali, apa kau sendirian?"

"Changmin memergoki orang jahat itu di toilet ketika berbicara dengan para penculikmu. Sebenarnya Siwon _oppa _menyuruhku menunggu saja karena bahaya kalau aku ikut, tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal diam... huweee. Siwon _oppa _menyuruhku diam disini katanya dia mau pergi mencarimu."

Yunho mendengarkan dengan baik perkataan Jaejoong, tapi masalahnya sekarang mereka harus segera pergi sebelum penculik satunya menangkap mereka.

"Telepon Siwon, katakan kau sudah menemukanku. Kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya. Aku khawatir karena masih ada satu penculik lagi. Kunci mobilnya masih tergantung di mobil kan?"

"Mau pergi kemana kau hah?!"

Saat Yunho sedang bicara pada istrinya muncul sahutan dari arah lain. Jaejoong melihat kepanikan di wajah suaminya saat menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria berdiri sambil memegang kayu di salah satu tangannya. Sepertinya orang itu adalah orang yang Yunho maksud tadi. ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong berhadapan dengan penculik asli.

"Masuklah ke mobil, Jaejoong-ah!" perintah Yunho, tapi Jaejoong tidak menuruti perintah suaminya itu.

"Tidak mau!"

"Tolong dengarkan aku sekali ini saja!"

Tak ada waktu, Yunho menyembunyikan Jaejoong di belakang punggungnya sambil mengawasi si penculik yang mendekati mereka sambil mengayunkan kayu di tangannya.

"Apa kau belum dengar dari temanmu kalau aku memberikan tawaran yang lebih besar?"

Penculik itu tertawa.

"Aku ini berbeda dengannya yang mudah diiming-imingi permen, tujuanku adalah menjalankan misi dengan beres bukan sekedar menerima uang."

Yunho menghela nafas, dialog itu persis seperti di film-film. Si penculik pun semakin dekat.

"Kalau begitu biarkan wanita ini pergi, yang kau dan klienmu inginkan itu hanya aku."

"Bisa juga begitu, tapi wanita itu sudah terlanjur melihat wajahku. Menghilangkan bukti adalah hal penting bagiku."

"Tidak bisa seperti ini." bisik Yunho pelan.

"Baiklah, sudah ku pikirkan. Sini kau..."

Penculik itu tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya karena Yunho segera memberi satu pukulan tepat di perutnya.

"Tadi kan sudah ku tawari uang tapi kau menolak jadi tak ada cara lain."

Penculik itu menyangka pukulan orang yang bersih dari kejahatan itu lemah, namun pukulan Yunho sampai membuat kayu yang dipegangnya terlepas. Tentu saja ini karena Yunho pernah berlatih keras selama wajib militer, dia juga sempat mengambil sekolah beladiri untuk film _action _yang dimainkannya. Sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama bertangan kosong, mereka berkelahi dengan sengit. Sambil menahan serangan si penculik, Yunho berteriak pada Jaejoong.

"Lari! Cepat lari, Jaejoong-ah!"

Jaejoong yang sebenarnya mungkin tak akan lari, ia lebih memilih mencari alat untuk memukuli penjahat itu. Tapi kali ini situasinya tidak memungkinkan karena ia membawa dua nyawa. Berniat ingin pergi, kaki wanita itu justru seperti berakar, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan suaminya disana akhirnya ia mengambil ponsel dan segera menelpon Siwon.

Jaejoong panik saat melihat Yunho terluka dan berdarah disana-sini. Saat Yunho kesakitan, si penculik meninggalkan pria itu dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Berikan ponselmu!"

Jaejoong melangkah mundur saat penjahat itu mendekat, ia menatap tajam sambil memperingatkan dengan suara bergetar.

"O-orang yang menyuruh kalian melakukan ini sekarang sudah ditangkap! Kau tidak akan mendapat uang meski melakukan ini."

"Cih. Kau pikir aku percaya?!"

Tapi Jaejoong berhasil menyita perhatian penculik itu dengan terus bicara.

"Aku tidak bohong. Kau pikir kenapa aku bisa sampai ke tempat ini? Saat ini polisi juga sedang dalam perjalanan kesini."

Percakapan mereka hanya berlangsung selama tiga puluh detik tapi cukup bagi Yunho untuk memulihkan tenaga dan beranjak bangun. Dia mengambil kayu yang sempat terjatuh dari tangan penculik itu lalu berlari hendak memukul kepalanya dari belakang.

Mendengar pergerakan, penculik itu menoleh dan segera mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari balik saku celananya. Yunho tak menyadaru pergerakan cepat itu sehingga saat ia dekat, si penculik memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menghunus pisau ke perut Yunho.

Selama sepuluh detik waktu seolah berhenti.

Yunho tak mampu bersuara bahkan saat rasa sakit mulai menjalar. Jaejoong menjerit saat melihat darah merembes dari luka di perut kiri Yunho. Penculik itupun segera pergi setelah melihat Yunho tersungkur.

Jaejoong tak sempat berpikir mengejar penculik itu, yang ia pikirkan adalah suaminya. Darah Yunho semakin banyak dan Jaejoong semakin panik.

"Yunho! Yunho! Sadarlah ku mohon..." tanpa sadar air mata Jaejoong sudah meleleh begitu saja.

"Khh— sial, sakit sekali..." Yunho masih sempat berucap sambil menutupi lukanya dengan tangan padahal ia sangat tahu itu tidak berguna.

Semuanya terjadi dalam satu hari. Dimulai dari Yunho yang mengajak Jaejoong makan di restoran untuk membicarakan hal yang Jaejoong inginkan. Yunho bahkan sempat mengirim pesan cinta untuk istrinya itu, tapi kemudian ia diculik dan saat ini terbaring sekarat karena ditusuk. Yunho merasa sangat ingin menangis karena rasa sakit ini.

"Hei... hiduplah dengan baik sekali lagi."

Ya, dulu saat Jaejoong meminta cerai Yunho pernah mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, bedanya saat itu ia penuh kemarahan tapi kalimatnya kali ini adalah kalimat terbaik yang ia punya.

"Berisik! Kau tidak boleh mati sekarang! Aku tidak mau bayiku tidak punya ayah!"

Tapi Yunho terlanjur tak sadarkan diri saat itu. Dengan susah payah Jaejoong memapah tubuh Yunho karena ia tak bisa menunggu sampai Siwon datang. Jaejoong tak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain membawa Yunho ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Saat berhasil memasukan Yunho ke dalam mobil, Jaejoong segera duduk di bangku kemudi dan menyalakan mobil. Ia memang tau kemampuan menyetirnya buruk tapi ini adalah situasi darurat.

Ia menginjak pedal gas perlahan agar yakin tak ada yang celaka. Ia berhasil berjalan keluar kompleks gedung kosong itu saat seseorang muncul mendadak di depannya dan membuatnya harus menginjak rem dalam-dalam.

Ckiiit!

Terdengar suara roda yang bergesekan dengan aspal saat mobil terhenti. Jaejoong sedikit terdorong ke depan dan kepalanya terasa sangat sakit saat itu. Yang terjadi selanjutnya lagi-lagi seperti sebuah film. Perlahan-lahan ingatannya muncul.

.

"_Ini semua karena kau keras kepala! Apa kau puas kehilangan anak kita?!"_

_"Aku ingin jadi janda."_

_"Sebenarnya kenapa? Berikan alasan yang bisa ku terima."_

.

Ia tak henti-hentinya melihat dan mendengar berbagai adegan. Suara-suara itu terus terngiang di telinga Jaejoong sampai suara lain menyadarkannya bersamaan dengan ketukan di kaca mobil.

"Jaejoong... kau tidak apa?"

Siwon membuka mobil dan terkejut melihat baju Jaejoong yang bersimbah darah.

"Ya Tuhan! Ada apa denganmu? Darah siapa—" kemudian perhatian Siwon tertuju pada Yunho dengan lukanya di bangku belakang. Siwon terkejut, sebelum kembali mengguncang bahu Jaejoong.

"Jae! Jaejoong! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, iya..." Jaejoong pun masih linglung, ia merasa seakan sedang bermimpi.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara sirine dari mobil polisi. Suara itu menjadi pertanda bahwa malam yang sangat panjang ini telah berakhir. Orang-orang datang ke tempat mereka berada. Malam yang gelap dan dingin itupun kini berganti menjadi terang. Fajar mulai menyingsing.

**.**

**.**

"Hiks— huwee..."

Beberapa hari kemudian suara tangis seorang wanita menggema di sebuah kamar opname rumah sakit.

"Berhentilah menangis! Aku kan belum mati dan kau tidak jadi janda. Operasi berhasil kenapa kau menangis begitu di depan orang yang sudah sehat?!"

Mata Jaejoong bengkak dan suaranya serak saat menyahut.

"Kau tidak tahu perasaan khawatir wanita yang nyaris menjadi janda. Kekhawatiranku sudah hilang tapi airmataku tidak bisa berhenti, lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Waktu itu dokter bilang kalau pendarahan yang dialami Yunho sangat parah dan bisa membahayakan nyawanya karena itu perasaan Jaejoong campur aduk sampai saat ini. Untungnya ada Changmin yang mau mendonorkan darah untuk kakaknya.

Kakek juga langsung datang ke rumah sakit setelah mendengar berita bahwa Yunho terluka. Awalnya kakeklah yang ingin mendonorkan darah tapi kemudian dokter melarang karena tekanan darah kakek tinggi. Setelah operasi hari itu, Yunho berhasil melewati masa-masa kritis.

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang yang tidak mau jadi janda?"

Sebenarnya ini sindiran sekaligus candaan karena dulu Jaejoong pernah bilang ingin jadi janda tapi sekarang malah sebaliknya.

Mendengar itu Jaejoong justru mendekati Yunho sambi menatap tajam.

"Apa? Kau mau apa pada pasien yang baru saja pulih dari operasi? Aaarghh!"

Jaejoong mencubit lengan Yunho.

"Bisa tidak sih kau perbaiki cara bicaramu? Aku dan kakek selalu jadi korbanmu tahu! Lalu nanti kau pikir anak kita mau belajar darimu huh?!"

"Aduh aku ini pasien, tahu..."

"Oh, kau suka jadi pasien ya? Padahal barusan kau bilang operasimu berhasil dan kau sudah sehat. Kau begini karena membuat Kim Woobin sakit hati kan? Salahmu sendiri tidak bisa berubah. Kau tidak tahu kan aku takut sekali bahkan sampai saat ini rasa takut waktu itu masih sangat jelas."

Yunho terdiam, bukan karena omelan istrinya melainkan karena airmata Jaejoong yang terus mengalir. Ternyata wanita itu benar-benar takut kehilangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan menjawab.

"Sini... kita tidur bersama."

Yunho membuka selimutnya dan bergeser, mengosongkan sebagian tempat tidurnya.

Jaejoong memang tak sempat melihat cermin tapi ia yakin saat ini penampilannya amat sangat berantakan. Sejak Yunho dibawa ke rumah sakit sampai hari itu Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tidur ditambah ia selalu menangis. Namun, mendengar ajakan suaminya barusan sepertinya rasa kantuk itu mulai datang.

"Sekarang pasti banyak wartawan di luar jadi kau tidak bisa pulang. Karena itu kemarilah, tidur di sebelah _oppa_."

"_Oppa _apanya! Aku lahir duluan daripada kau, lagipula bagaimana kalau suster melihat kita?"

"Kalau lihat memang kenapa? Kita kan tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

Akhirnya Jaejoong menggapai tangan Yunho dan berbaring di sebelah suaminya itu. Jaejoong bisa mendengar detak jantung Yunho saat ini dan satu-satunya hal yang ia rasakan adalah tenang. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, ekspresi wanita itu berubah saat merasakan tangan Yunho menyentuh perutnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu! Sedang apa hah?"

"Hei diamlah sebentar, aku hanya penasaran sudah seberapa besar perutmu."

Perlahan Yunho menyentuh perut Jaejoong yang belum terlalu besar itu. Belaian tangannya lembut seperti mengelus kepala bayi. Jaejoong pun luluh lagi dan menangkup tangan Yunho yang ada di perutnya.

"Belum cukup besar karena masih beberapa bulan." dan rasa kantuk itu semakin menyergap, perlahan Jaejoong mulai tertidur meski kemudian terkaget lagi. Kali ini karena tangan Yunho merambat menuju 'bagian lain'.

"Kau memang tidak bisa dipercaya. Dulu juga, saat pertama kali kita tidur bersama kau bilang hanya ingin memegang tanganku tapi berlanjut kesini-kesitu, kau pikir aku bodoh?!"

"Itu kan kau juga su— tunggu, kau ingat?" meski bekas operasinya belum kering dan masih di infus, Yunho berusaha duduk dan menatap tajam pada Jaejoong. Ekspresi Yunho terlihat seperti orang yang baru disiram air dingin, ia kaget bagaimana Jaejoong bisa mengingatnya.

Dengan tenang, Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Tidak semuanya, hanya sebagian-sebagian. Semuanya muncul seperti potongan film. Aku ingat waktu kau melamarku, juga waktu pertama kali bertemu di SMA. Cukup banyak, tapi sepertinya banyak yang samar-samar juga. Aku mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk mengingat semuanya."

Yunho tampak bingung. Ia terus berpikir apa Jaejoong mengingat saat itu? Saat wanita itu meminta berpisah dan bilang ingin melupakannya?

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas panjang, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho lalu mengecup pelan sudut bibir suaminya itu, kemudian ia berbisik.

"Aneh ya? Di satu sisi, aku bahagia dengan semua yang ku ingat. Di sisi lain, itu membuatku sedih."

Seperti yang dikatakan Jaejoong tadi, ingatannya belum sempurna pulih. Beberapa ingatan muncul dengan sangat jelas, tetapi beberapa bagian lain tidak muncul atau samar-samar. Yunho muncul di ingatan Jaejoong yang tidak begitu jelas. Ada beberapa potongan ingatan yang terasa janggal. Ia tidak tahu, tapi ingatan itu mungkin saja memang yang sebenarnya. Bagi Jaejoong, Yunho adalah orang yang penting jadi semua ingatan bersama Yunho membuat Jaejoong bahagia.

Tapi, ternyata ada juga ingatan yang membuatnya tidak bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:** _Hello there_! Seperti biasa saya minta maaf buat slow update dan menggantungkan kalian sangat lama.

Karena saya pikir kasihan beberapa reader yang tidak bisa mengunjungi wattpad jadi saya akan menyelesaikan ff ini disini dulu baru benar-benar pindah ke wattpad.

Anyway terima kasih masih menunggu ff remake ini. See ya in the last chap! ^^


End file.
